


A Condom Big Enough for a Futa

by MisterretsiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cheating, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Doctor/Patient, Domination, F/F, F/M, Futa, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Huge balls, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Mind Break, Multi, Muscles, Netorare, Physical Abuse, Threesome, Watersports, all the way through, bimbo, cock growth, cumflation, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper cock, ntr, original futanari, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 72,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: A young man gets cucked by a Futa over a meme
Comments: 68
Kudos: 148





	1. Cucked by a Meme

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever really written! I'd appreciate comments and feedback.

Dylan sat in his seat dreading his life choices as he listened to the professor drone on about one ancient philosophy after another. Taking a 3 hour lecture on a Friday in the evening was, at this point, the worst decision he felt he could have ever made. He needed this class to graduate, but he should’ve thought harder about taking a once-a-week 3 hour philosophy class taught by a professor who was as boring as he was old; Dylan was sure he was old enough to have known Plato personally. Brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face, he realized he hadn’t actually written down anything in the past 10 minutes or so. He looked up at the clock; 2 ½ hours of class still remained.

With a sigh, Dylan reached into his pocket to fish out his buzzing phone. A text message from his girlfriend, Jessica, lit up the screen. It was a photo message. Entering his passcode, he opened the text to see what she had sent him, hoping it would alleviate this monotony. His girlfriend of over a year who he had met during their sophomore year of college had sent a screenshot of a picture from Twitter to a groupchat that the both of them, and a friend of theirs, Victoria, was a part of. The group chat was a remnant of a previous class they had taken last semester, one in which the 3 of them were paired up for a project. The three had stayed friends after the project had ended and had naturally kept the groupchat for easier communication. 

Well, Jessica and Victoria were friends. Victoria seemed to enjoy nothing more than bullying Dylan and flirting with Jessica whenever she got the chance to. She constantly made jokes about Dylan’s stature; at only 5’6 and less than 140 pounds, he seemed small in comparison to Victoria’s larger frame - she was probably near 6’ and was much more in shape than he was. Jessica always played it off as harmless teasing and told him she didn’t mind his smaller stature: she barely stood at 5’1 and was fairly small herself. She also played off the flirting, always claiming that Victoria was just a nice person and didn’t mean anything by all the compliments and sexual jokes she made. Not sure if she was just naive or if she enjoyed the extra attention, Dylan knew better and only was more suspicious whenever he caught Victoria ogling his girlfriend.

Opening the picture, Dylan scanned the contents to see what his girlfriend found so funny. It was a picture someone had taken of an image on a computer screen. The picture compared the size of condoms for men to the size of the much less popular internal condoms made for women. The condoms for women were significantly larger than the male one’s displayed, and there was a caption across the bottom saying “damn women be having fat cocks for real!” Clearly a joke picture, Dylan smirked to himself, both at the ridiculous caption and at his girlfriend finding it funny enough to text to the groupchat with the caption ‘LOL” followed by several laughing-crying face emojis. Dylan texted back.

D: haha, that’s pretty funny! I had to stop myself from laughing in class

J: I know lol! The caption made me giggle to myself for like 10 whole minutes!

D: Haha. Glad you think it's so funny

V: haha, i always forget that guys condoms are so small

V: they probably fit you fine Dylan

V: and ive never even seen a girl use a girl condom 

J: You dont use guy condoms Victoria? What do you use

Dylan frowned at Victoria’s comments. Not only had she used this random meme to make fun of him, but he could feel that she was gonna use this opportunity to start bragging and making more passes at his girlfriend. This is because Victoria is a futanari, or futa, as they were often called, a new rare sex that popped up in the past century. Futanari generally appeared female, having more feminine features and possessing breasts, while also having both sets of genitals; a penis and testicles that sat above a vagina. Besides these basic facts, not a whole lot of information was available publicly on them, most of it being kept for medical studies as much about this new sex was unknown and still being researched. However, one popular rumor floated around and that was that the average futanari was more well-endowed and more fertile than your average male. Rumor or not, Victoria definitely seemed to cling to this idea, and often had female admirers flirting with her and hanging off her arms. She always slyly mentioned her recent conquests while in the presence of Dylan and of course, Jessica. Dylan thought it was a load of shit, and figured she just did it to make herself seem more desirable in the eyes of his girlfriend. He also never saw any kind of bulge in her pants - though of course he had never tried to sneak a glance.

V: don’t you know? most futanari don’t even fit into condoms

V: i think i tried once cause some girl insisted but even the XL size didnt fit

J: lol are you serious?!

D: She's lying

D: She just acting cool

V: lol im sure puny little condoms probably fit your small dick Dylan

V: but a futanari like me cant wear them

V: not that any girl ever wants me to wear them ;)

D: You’re so full of shit!

V: lol want me to prove it?

D: Not particularly, no

V: Jessica?

J: uhhh i guess if you want to

V: lol ok give me like 30 minutes ;) im out of the house rn

Mouth twisted into a grimace, it quickly turned to an O of shock upon reading his girlfriend’s reply. Why would she want Victoria to prove her claims? Was his girlfriend really that curious about the size of their futa friends’ dick? What if Victoria wasn’t lying? All of these thoughts raced through his head as his professor continued to lecture, and he continued to not take a single note. He moved to his own personal text messages with Jessica to see if she would say anything privately to him; to his own despair or joy, he couldn’t tell, all she was talking about was some grocery store game show or something she was watching on Netflix. After replying and making sure to text her that he loved her and couldn’t wait to see her, Dylan put his phone away and tried to focus on the lecture, as futile as it was. 

After about 20 very slow minutes, he felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket. He looked at the clock: 2 hours left of class. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he wondered what his girlfriend was up to and if he might be able to get her to send some naughty photos to help alleviate his boredom. Looking at his phone, his heart sank. A photo message, sent to the group chat, from Victoria, waited to be opened. He gulped, and for a brief moment considered not even giving Victoria the pleasure of looking at the picture. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved his thumb up to his screen and swiped on the text message.

Dylan could barely comprehend what he saw. Accompanied by no caption, the picture was of Victoria standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing nothing from the waist down. Hanging between 2 well muscled legs was the biggest cock Dylan had ever seen. The long, heavily veined appendage hung down past her knees, the pink fist-sized head rested near her shins. It was at least as thick as a can of soda, and the veins on it looked nearly pinky sized in some places. It was tanned, more so than her regular golden skin, and looked incredibly heavy. Not hidden at all were two giant balls sitting in a huge leathery sack - they looked as big as grapefruits and hung nearly to her knees. The whole package was terrifyingly large, and based on her height it was at least a foot and a half long, if not longer. Dylan stared at the image for what felt like an eternity, barely breathing the whole time. Another message popped up.

V: what did I tell you? no condoms will fit this beast

V: and this is just me soft

Mustering all of his strength, Dylan’s fingers quickly tapped onto the screen to try and make light of the situation, or de-escalate it or anything he could do. He also felt dread well in the pit of his stomach when he noticed that Jessica had opened the picture, but still hadn’t said anything. Ignoring his usual adherence to a certain amount of grammatical propriety, he quickly sent several messages in quick succession.

D: lol where did you even find a strapon that big

D: looks fake for sure

D: I knew you’d be to scared to show your real dick

D: and soft? Lol

D: like anyone would believe that

Dylan sent the messages as fast as he could and then set his phone down, his heart beating like a drum the whole time. He was hoping dearly that he called her bluff, but somehow he knew deep down the cock in the picture was real. He held his breath involuntarily again as he waited for a reply, his eyes glued to the black screen. The words of the professor and the noise of students around him were completely blocked out as all he could focus on was the image gigantic appendage he had just seen on his phone. He was truly worried: his own 5 inch, if he was being generous, penis paled in comparison to Victoria’s monster. Hell, the head alone looked bigger than his entire package. All he could hope was that Jessica would find it comical or grotesque or anything but arousing! His phone buzzed again as another text, followed by a picture, popped up on his screen again.

V: fake? you make me laugh. also its definitely soft

The second picture was similar to the first, but this image featured a side profile of Victoria standing in front of the mirror. This time however, she had one hand holding her phone and the hem of her shirt up, showing off her hairless groin and toned abs; her other hand was holding her cock about halfway up the length. Her cock sagged in the middle where she was holding it, with what looked like a foot of meat hanging down towards the ground. The profile shot also showed a side view of her hairless balls as they bulged in the immense sack that held them. One thing he noticed in this picture is that her hand didn’t completely encompass her whole cock, despite the apparently tight grip she had on it. There appeared to be no straps, no cleverly hidden tuft of fake pubic hair that would inexplicably hold the entire thing to her groin. This monstrous package was the real deal. 

Dylan’s heart caught in his throat. He had no snarky comment, no good comeback. All he could do was stare in fear and awe at this bestial, thick, soft cock in front of him. If he wasn’t in class, he would’ve cried. The whole thing was entirely overwhelming. Remembering that he was in fact, still in class, he looked around quickly to make sure that no one could see the sexual images he had been staring at so intently. His phone buzzed once again.

V: believe me now? still thinks its fake? lol

V: what do you think?

V: can you compare to my beast?

V: you’re in class still right? guess you couldnt even send a pic if you wanted to

J: uh i can send a picture if you want me to

This newest message, the first reply his girlfriend had sent since before the pictures were sent, made Dylan’s eyes bulge in their sockets. Why would his girlfriend offer up a picture of his dick knowing what he was up against? Before he had a chance to reply, to try and salvage this whole thing, a new picture message appeared on the screen. The picture, sent by his girlfriend, was of his dick. He was mortified. It was a picture of his crotch with him holding the base of his dick between his thumb and pointer finger. His fingers were pressed up against his groin to try to add any size to his dick he could. The thin, small thing, barely as wide as his middle finger and much shorter than he would ever admit to it being, looked absolutely pathetic. Under his dick you could barely see his two tiny balls, looking absolutely insignificant compared to the monster just a few messages up. The 2 vastly different penises looked like they belonged to 2 different species.

V: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

V: ARE YOU SERIOUS

V: thats you HARD?!

D: Fuck you Victoria!

J: yes hes hard in that pic

V: HAHAHAHAHA

V: do regular condoms even fit you?!

V: hmmm well since Jessica sent a picture of you hard I guess its only fair I get hard and send a picture to

V: you know just to make sure im bigger ;)

Clenching his fists in anger, Dylan closed his eyes trying to pretend this whole situation wasn’t happening. It was bad enough Victoria outclassed him by a huge margin even when she was soft but now she was gonna send a picture of her hard?! He just hoped that with that much size soft, that she wouldn’t grow that much. Then at least the comparison wouldn’t get any worse. The main thing on his mind though, was why Jessica had to pop in just to humiliate him. She never complained about his size before, so why was she doing this now?! What had changed? He was ready to put his phone away and even contemplated just snapping it in half, when it buzzed once more: this time it was a video message. Hands fully shaking now, Dylan opened the video, which was accompanied by a caption that read “good thing I have someone to help me ;).”

The video, which was only about 20 seconds or so long, was taken from a first person point of view - Victoria’s point of view. Looking down between a pair of large shirt-clad breasts, Dylan was treated to an up close view of Victoria’s enormous cock. However, as mentioned in the caption, Victoria was not alone in this video. Appearing under her cock was a kneeling girl, one that Dylan couldn’t make much out of - the giant dick above her covered her features almost completely. The incredibly lengthy cock rested across this unknown girl's face, only hints of her pale skin appearing from the sides of it, and continued to drape down past her head and lay in her mane of long blonde hair. The girl’s covered face moved back and forth under the prodigious cock before stopping and bobbing on a certain part of the package. All that could be really seen of her from this angle was her sizable ass, which was currently violently twerking - her pink thong lost between those fat cheeks. She was clearly trying to put on a show for Victoria. 

Eyes darting back and forth, it looked like no one had noticed him watching this video. Dylan also gave silent thanks that he had kept his phone on silent in class; the only thing that could make this whole situation worse was everyone hearing what he could only assume were obscene slurping sounds coming from the video. This thought made him realize he had a set of wireless headphones with him, and he swiftly popped one out of his pocket and crammed it into his ear. Making sure to keep the sound on low, he replayed this video. He was right, he could hear every obscene wet slurp that came from this unknown girl. Victoria didn’t seem to make a sound, but he could also hear a low gurgling that didn’t sound like it came from the girl. He also noticed that Victoria’s giant cock seemed even bigger in motion. Dylan couldn’t help but wonder if this was just an illusion that came from seeing it compared to the much smaller girl, or if it actually had gotten bigger while still staying soft.

After watching the video for the third time, his brain completely obsessed with the pornographic images in front of him, another video appeared in the groupchat. Dylan opened it quickly. This one appeared to be from the same angle, looking down between Victoria’s breasts, but the 2 girls had moved to another position. The unknown girl this time was lying across a bed, her head resting at the foot of it. She was completely nude except for the pink thong that hugged her hips tightly. Her pale lily white skin seemed to almost blend in with the soft white coloring of the bed sheets. Her face was again completely hidden, but this time by Victoria’s giant sack which enveloped her whole head. The rest of Victoria’s seemingly never ending shaft stretched across the girl's body, resting between two incredibly large melon sized tits that were capped by erect pink nipples. The breasts looked obscene on the girl’s body, covering her entire chest with their out-of-place size. The futanari’s fist sized head rested right above the girl's pussy - her cock was literally as long as the girl’s torso. And it had definitely gotten bigger. Victoria’s cocky voice rang out over the sounds of the unknown girl's mouth slurping on her prodigious balls.

“Oh yeah, that’s a good slut. You’ve got me half hard now!”

This declaration was followed by a flexing of her cock and that same low gurgling sound that Dylan heard in the last video. Her whole cock bulged and her balls seemed to shake violently in their sack. Suddenly, a great white stream of what could only be cum sprayed out of her cock. It sprayed across the girl’s legs, making her moan at the warm surprise. Cum nearly completely covered them and continued to shoot, hitting the headboard on the opposite side of the bed. The camera suddenly pointed up as her cumshot, which was nearly 10 seconds long at this point, covered the wooden headboard. Her cock shook slightly, covering not only the headboard, but also painting the blue wall behind it in a thick layer of cum. Dylan had never seen such an inhuman cumshot. Aiming the video back down, Victoria’s cock had grown several inches, now laying firmly between the girls cum-covered thighs. The video ended.

Flabbergasted. That was the only word that could describe how Dylan felt. That was the biggest cumshot he had ever seen. That kind of thing shouldn’t have even been possible! It looked like she could fill a gallon jug with that orgasm, a stark contrast to the usual watery spurts he managed to produce. It looked thick. It looked potent. It looked fertile. Everything he wasn’t. And her cock had gotten even bigger during it. She was easily over 2 feet long at that point, a fact that threatened Dylan’s sanity. With still shaking hands, Dylan quickly typed out a message to send to Victoria, hoping once and all to end this whole thing. A light joke might just put this whole situation to rest.

D: I would say it was impressive but you came so quick lol

D: All of that just for you to be a quick shot!

D: At least I can last longer than a few minutes

That last part might not have been fully true, but Dylan sincerely hoped this gentle ribbing would calm this whole thing and maybe even make Victoria laugh. After a couple minutes, a new message popped up from Victoria.

V: I didn’t cum

V: you’ll know when I cum

V: that was just some precum

V: some of us need more lubrication

V: you’ll see

Staring down at his phone, Dylan’s blue eyes unfocused. That couldn’t have just been precum. It was too thick. There was too much. It wasn’t possible. Dylan had heard the rumors, everyone had. But none of them compared to what he was witnessing. No new messages popped up for several minutes. Remembering he was in class, Dylan looked back up towards the teacher and snuck a glance at the clock. Still over an hour and a half left. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this. Checking his phone, he realized that Jessica still hadn’t responded, or even read any of the messages since Victoria had sent that first video. Thank god, maybe she had fallen asleep watching TV.

Another buzz. Another message. Another video. Dylan opened it, his hands moving automatically. He felt like he didn’t have control over his actions anymore. He felt like he was completely controlled by Victoria and her overwhelming sexuality, a sexuality that made his own pale in comparison. The video started and Victoria’s voice immediately rang in his ears.

“Yeah take that fucking dick you dumb slut. Choke on it!” Victoria half-shouted while gripping two handfuls of the blonde girl's hair. The video this time was from a side angle, one that was close to the action - her phone must’ve been propped up somewhere close. Victoria was viciously thrusting her hips, her immense cock ramming in and out of the girl’s face. The view of the girl’s face was mostly blocked by Victoria’s fist pulling on her hair, but there was one thing that Dylan could see for sure - the girl’s mouth being stretched out by Victoria’s cock. It was obscene. Her mouth barely looked like a mouth, her pink lips completely stretched thin by the cocks unnatural girth. Dylan could see what looked like tears running down the side of the poor girl’s face. The sounds of Victoria’s grunting were almost completely drowned out by the choking and gagging coming from the girl.

“Yeah you little cumdump this is just the appetizer before the main course. Sorry about your jaw, I’m sure it’ll go back to normal eventually.”

Victoria continued this stream of degrading commentary as she pistoned her cock harder and harder into the girls gullet. Dylan didn’t understand how the girl could take this much cock, especially since Victoria looked bigger than ever. Not only was her cock clearly even larger than in the previous video, it’s thickness making it looks like a third leg was jutting from her crotch, but her balls were clearly bigger as well. Her ballsack looked like it was straining to contain the giant testicles contained within, both of them looking as big as watermelons as they bounced back and forth from the strength of her thrusting. Cum, or precum as Victoria claimed it was, streamed down the underside of her cock and dripped off her balls. The mystery girl’s mouth was completely covered in the sticky white substance, with more of it splashing across her face and down the few parts of her neck that Dylan could see. Her neck looked incredibly stretched by the mammoth invader thrusting into it.

“Too bad you’ll never get to experience this, with a tiny pathetic cock you have. A girl could probably fit your dick and tiny little balls in her mouth at the same time. Fucking pathetic loser.”

These were the last words Dylan heard before the video stopped again. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. A video of actual penetration might actually make him go insane. And Victoria’s words stung him to his core. How could Jessica ever look at him like a man again after seeing all of this? He was just glad that it didn’t seem that she was awake to see all of this - at least he’d be able to deal with it tomorrow. She still hadn’t read or replied to his own texts or Victoria’s lewd displays, so he was certain she was asleep. The professor’s voice rang out to him, breaking Dylan from his self-pitying trance.

“Alright kids we’re about halfway through this class, so why don’t you all take a 15 minute break to use the restroom or stretch and then meet back here for the second half of class.”

With these words of temporary dismissal, all of the other students immediately started to get up and shuffle out of class. Dylan grabbed his backpack and started to stand up, trying to hide the erection he just realized all of Victoria’s content had given him. Despite all the harsh words and humiliation, Victoria decimating that chick with her giant cock was without a doubt the hottest thing he’d ever seen - not that he would ever willingly admit it to her. As he stood up, his phone started to buzz once more; it was a video call from Victoria. Looking around once more, Dylan placed his bag in front of his crotch and power walked out of class towards the bathroom, which was luckily just around the corner. 

Dylan practically kicked open the door to one of the stalls. Throwing his bag on the ground, he pulled out his phone and sat down on the toilet. He hesitated for just a moment, not sure if he wanted to take this leap to having Victoria be able to address him directly and, presumably, destroy this girl in front of him. He swiped on the call, accepting it. Victoria’s smirking face immediately lit up the screen, her sharp features framed by her jet black hair filled his vision. Why did she have to be so naturally attractive on top of everything else? His own face looked back into the camera, a mixture of fear and arousal painted across his soft features. Starting at him with her dark brown eyes, Victoria began to speak.

“Since you still haven’t seem to figure it out, you fucking loser, I figured I’d show you a little surprise. Are you in the bathroom? God you’re a pathetic little faggot. Let me see your tiny cock, I could use a laugh,” she commanded into the phone.

Dylan shakily began to unzip his jeans, and with one hand managed to fish his small dick out of his pants. His small cockhead barely managed to clear the hole in his jeans with only a small portion of his thin shaft poking out of the zipper. He changed the camera to the front camera, and showed Victoria his miniscule package. She cackled.

“Holy shit that’s it?! You really are a pathetic little bitch. That’s not even big enough to be called a dick - it’s more like a dicklet,” she exclaimed harshly; “I think my dick was bigger than that before I even hit puberty! God, it all makes sense now. Let me show you a real fucking cock!”

With this exclamation, she changed to the front camera on her phone and angled it down. Dylan was stunned. In front of him must’ve been 3 feet of cock jutting out from Victoria’s crotch, taking up nearly all the space in her groin. Before, her cock was as thick as a can of soda but now it looked larger than a 2 liter. The one hand she had on her cock didn’t even come close to encompassing the whole thing, and he didn’t think her fingers would meet even if she encircled it with both hands. The veins on it were as thick as his thumb, probably a couple of his fingers actually, and they pulsed violently down the whole length of her cock. Finally the shaft ended at a head that was just as large as the rest of the beast - a giant angry red mushroom-shaped head that was currently leaking a steady stream of the thickest cum he had ever seen in his life. It poured onto the floor and down her cock towards her balls, which also looked like they had gotten bigger. Bigger than watermelons at this point, they swayed in their overstrained sack, audibly gurgling and sloshing. Dylan realized this gurgling was the same low sound he had heard in the first couple videos and that it was her enormous testicles producing cum at an alarming rate. Seeing the entire package now, in its full glory, was truly a terrifying sight: it was the most bestial, violent looking cock he had ever seen in his life.

“Ready for your surprise, bitch boy?” 

Victoria asked this clearly rhetorical question as she panned the camera upward, the bed and the girl slowly coming into view. Dylan gasped. The mystery girl was lying on the bed, her head resting on the cum soaked headboard. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess, stained and streaked with copious amounts of baby batter. Blue, unfocused eyes looked like they were staring back at him, but they were really looking at Victoria’s massive weapon. Her eyes were clearly red from crying, and her face was covered in dry cum; he also noticed her jaw was very bruised and small spurts of cum streamed from the side of her mouth every time she took a breath. Her neck was also red, and her huge breasts, which were also covered in cum like the rest of her, were lying on a slightly bloated stomach - bloated from the amount of cum she was already forced to swallow. The rest of her body was covered in dry cum, including the bright pink thong that still covered her hips. Dylan realized now what this surprise Victoria had been talking about was. The half-broken, beautiful, sexy girl that filled the video feed was none other than his girlfriend Jessica. Every video that Dylan had watched with rapt attention had featured his own girlfriend getting destroyed - and he hadn’t even noticed. 

Tears streamed down Dylan’s face as he watched the screen. How had he not noticed!? He had seen his girlfriend naked plenty of times. He should’ve put it all together. The huge tits, and fat ass - they always stood out on Jessica’s small frame. Hell, the pink thong, the only item of clothing she’d worn through the whole video, was something he had bought her for their 6 month anniversary. She had worn it for him plenty of times - it was one of his favorite sexy pieces that she owned. More clues he had missed popped into his mind, like the bed itself - even though it was now soaked in cum, should have been very familiar to him: he had slept in it plenty of times. Other small details flowed through his brain, like the posters on the wall in the background of the first picture, and the shelf the camera sat on during the face fucking video. All of these were things he should have noticed, but he didn’t because he was too focused on Victoria’s mind-breaking cock. And now he was going to watch his girlfriend get permanently wrecked by that same cock.

“Understand now, you fucking idiot?” Victoria asked, addressing him once more as she panned the camera back down to her cock, “this whole fucking time I’ve been wrecking your little girlfriend, and you didn’t even notice. Ready to watch your bitch get broken?”

Not waiting for a reply and not caring for one either, Victoria climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Jessica. Her immense cock, waved past her face and leaked a steady stream of cum onto the sheets. She kneeled in between Jessica’s legs, farther back than any guy would ever need to. Her giant hunk of girl meat rested across the entirety of Jessica’s torso, lying firmly between her large breasts. Grabbing it by the base, her other hand stabilizing her phone, she smacked her weighty cock up and down on Jessica’s body, cum spraying from the perpetually-leaking tip across her face and the wall behind her. The weight of the cock slamming down onto Jessica caused her to spit up even more cum and grunt in pain from the sheer size of the meaty tool hitting her body. Victoria reached down and with one pull, ripped the soaked thong from Jessica’s body, causing her to yelp in surprise. She moved her cockhead down to the entrance of the tiny, hairless pussy in front her, and rubbed it up and down the slit, covering it in cum. The camera zoomed in on Victoria’s glans pressing against Jessica’s virginal-looking cunt, the size disparity between the 2 genitalia was astounding.

“Time to break your bitch!”

Jessica spread her legs wider, her eyes focusing and widening as she realized what was finally happening. Taking hold of one of Jessica’s hips, Victoria pressed her cockhead as hard as she could into the too-tiny slit. Panting and gasping, Jessica wiggled her hips back and forth; whether she was trying to help Victoria get her cock in, or if it was one last attempt at resistance, no one was sure. With a loud grunt, Victoria gave a powerful thrust, and her cockhead, with an audible popping sound, finally broke it’s way into the poor blonde’s pussy. Jessica screamed. Dylan wanted to scream. The scene in front of him completely broke his brain. Jessica’s vagina was stretched, with what should have been to a tearing point, around the immense glans of Victoria’s cock. The lips of her sex were practically non-existent. A large bulge appeared in her stomach under her belly button as more cock than she had ever even imagined taking, stretched her cunt to new extremes.

“Fuck bitch, are you a virgin? This might be the tightest cunt I’ve ever broken in!” Victoria yelled, “you’re never gonna be able to feel your cuck faggot boyfriend again, not that you’d ever want to after I wreck you!”

With this final exclamation, Victoria set her phone down on the nightstand next to them, making sure to prop it up using her special phone case that extended in the back. Satisfied with the angle, having years of practice at filming herself wrecking cunts, she firmly placed both hands on Jessica’s hips. With a predatory smirk, she began to thrust. Slowly at first, she steadily started to make ground in Jessica’s vice-like pussy. Centimeters of progress turned into half inches, and the bulge in Jessica’s stomach moved higher and higher. Hands hooked under knees, trying to stretch her legs out as far as she could, Jessica peered down between her oversized tits, and watched with morbid interest as the bulge slowly moved up her stomach and past her belly button. With more than 2 feet of cock still sticking out, Victoria hit her first obstacle: Jessica’s cervix. She screamed once more as she felt the giant cockhead slam into the entrance of her womb. 

“Now here comes the fun part.” Victoria said as she pulled her cock all the way out, leaving only the massive tip of the head in, “time to get womb fucked bitch!”

With another loud grunt, Victoria thrust with all her strength, cum spraying out of the sides of Jessica’s cunt, as her bitchbreaker slammed into the poor girl’s cervix. Over and over again she pounded, pulling out as far as she could, before slamming as much as she could back into Jessica’s warm depths. Jessica’s screams got louder and louder and she felt her cervix slowly start to give, her eyes glued to the moving bulge in her stomach. With a final thrust, Victoria’s cock bulled it’s way through and lodged itself firmly in Jessica’s womb. This act of womb fucking knocked the wind out of Jessica, and she gasped for air as she simultaneously had the biggest orgasm of her life. Cunt squeezing Victoria’s cock even tighter, a high pressure stream of girlcum sprayed from her cunt onto Victoria’s washboard abs. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body shook in pleasure and pain.

Even Victoria moaned aloud at the new sensation of her cock being hugged by Jessica’s womb. With a cruel glint in her eyes, she lifted herself up and grabbed Jessica’s ankles and placed them on her shoulders: it was time for the mating press. Jessica of course didn’t notice, still in the throes of a mind breaking orgasm and still leaking pussy juice like a broken faucet. With this new position, Victoria used the better angle to force even more cock into Jessica’s cunt. Thrusting with the same full strokes as before, Victoria’s beastly cock stretched out Jessica’s womb more and more. Victoria’s thick as glue, pure white precum sprayed out of the side of Jessica’s cunt with each thrust. Nearly 18 inches of 2 liter thick, brain destroying cock was lodged firmly in the depths of her eviscerated womb. Jessica finally regained her senses and looked down, noticing the cock shaped bulge in her body had moved past her stomach and was now porturding the skin between her huge breasts, pushing them apart. Hyperventilating, the magnitude of the situation fully hit her.

“You’re wrecking my womb! You’re fucking up my body! I think I’m fucking cumming again. Holy shit. Oh my god oh my god oh my god I think I’m fucking dying!”

Jessica’s first words since the mating started rang through the room and the video. Her entire body convulsed in another squirting orgasm and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Victoria was fucking her stupid, and she still had nearly a foot and a half of cock to find room for. Thrusting harder and harder, Victoria’s pace only quickened. She was gonna destroy this bitch permanently. By this point, Jessica’s shaking didn’t stop and neither did her squirting; Victoria literally had her in a cycle of never ending orgasms. The bed creaked and rocked, the headboard slamming into the wall as Victoria fucked her into the bed harder and harder. More mindless babble flowed from Jessica’s lips, mostly variations of “you’re killing me” and “I can’t stop cumming” - something Victoria was used to hearing. 

Victoria wrapped her hand around Jessica’s throat, squeezing hard and cutting off her air flow and her words. She was really giving it to her hard now. She could feel the first of her orgasms boiling in her balls - one that would really fill this bitch up. By this point, the violence of her thrusts combined with her natural strength now had the walls shaking as the bed dented the wall it was against. Seeing that Jessica was slowly turning blue, she released her grip around the fucked-stupid girl’s throat and gave her a slap across the face for good measure. With a gasp and a scream, Jessica launched into another multitude of mind shattering orgasms that caused her cunt to squeeze Victoria’s cock like it was trying to tear it in two. Victoria was close. With one more thrust, she buried as much of her cock as she could into Jessica, nearly 20 inches at this point. She felt her cock thicken, adding even more girth to her leg sized cock. Her tip flared. Her veins bulged. Her balls, which at this point had been slapping into the bed and had left a definite imprint in the mattress, pulled up towards her body, and gurgled louder than ever. She was cumming. 

Her urethra bulged as a mighty load of cum forced its way through. The first thing that happened was the bulge between Jessica’s tits slowly started to inflate. She was being absolutely filled with cum. The imprint of Victoria’s cockhead no longer noticeable, the bulge got bigger and bigger, before it looked like Jessica had swallowed a blown up balloon. More and more cum continued to flow into her body. The bulge moved lower and now she looked 6 months pregnant. 6 turned into 9, as her stomach and torso continued to inflate larger and larger. Jessica’s mouth opened in what looked like another scream, except instead of noise, cum, the rest of the cum she had swallowed from the face fucking, sprayed out of her mouth in a thick stream. Her body had finally rejected it, but not because of its own merit: it was trying to make room for the endless river of cum that was still shooting from Victoria’s prodigious cock. 

At least a minute had passed and Jessica looked like she was overdue with triplets. Her stomach ballooned out towards the ceiling and began to sag to her sides due to the sheer weight of all the thick cum Victoria was pumping into her. Her breasts were pushed up and covered her face as her stomach continued to expand. Victoria still wasn’t finished. With another grunt, her second stream started. The cum continued to flow into Jessica, one stream starting as soon as the previous ended. Only a small trickle leaked from her pussy - Victoria’s tree trunk of a cock nearly completely sealed the cum in. Deep stretch marks started appearing on Jessica’s stomach as it expanded more and more. The bed creaked from the weight of all the cum being pumped into her. Finally, after several minutes, Victoria’s orgasm ended. 

The aftermath Victoria’s orgasm was as horrifying as it was erotic. Jessica was more cum than person at this point. Her stomach stretched several feet above her and started to cover her arms and legs - it almost pushed Victoria out of her cunt. Her eyes were completely rolled back into her head, and her body continued to spasm in orgasm. Cum still trickled steadily out of her mouth, although by this point it was almost completely out of her stomach and entirely in her womb. Victoria stretched, raising her arms above her head, and let out a satisfied grunt. She looked back down at Jessica and flexed her cock, another spurt of thick as glue cum spraying into the comatose girl’s overfilled womb.

“Oh man that was a good first orgasm! What do you think, Dylan? Can your little baby cock compare to that?” Victoria asked, laughing, “This is as close to a futa condom as you get haha!”

Dylan stared at the screen, tears streaming down his face and his mouth agape. His mind was truly broken, almost as much as Jessica’s was. His brain couldn’t comprehend what he had just seen. The pure, unbridled sexual destruction he had just witnessed was beyond anything any human should’ve been able to accomplish - or take, in Jessica’s case. He didn’t respond to Victoria’s inquiry. He couldn’t. Looking down, he realized his entire crotch was matted in his watery cum - he had multiple orgasms without even touching his tiny dick. The amount of cum more than he’d ever produced before, but still paling in comparison to ever Victoria’s precum. He looked back up into his phone’s screen to see Victoria’s face looking back at him.

“Ready for round two?” Victoria asked, laughing again at Dylan’s shocked expression, “I’m just getting started here bitch boy. Jessica won’t even look like the girl you knew when I’m done with her!”

The camera faced back towards the futa and the unconscious girl who was more cum then person at this point. Her breathing was heavy and there was an audible sloshing sound with each new breath. Victoria raised her hand and gave Jessica’s giant inhumanly cum-filled belly a hard slap, immediately leaving a big bruise and handprint on her skin. Jessica didn’t react at all. Victoria’s face twisted in anger and with a snarl she started to rain down blows with both hands onto the unresponsive girl’s body.

“Wake up you fucking cunt! We’re not done yet! I’ll tell you when we’re fucking done!”

After nearly a minute of her blows not doing anything to wake Jessica, Victoria decided she would try a different method. She yanked most of her cock out of the girl's stretched cunt, and slowly started to stand up to give herself more room to move. Finally, after standing up fully, the massive head of her monolithic cock popped out, which hadn’t lost any of its inhuman size. This was followed by an immediate rush of cum pouring from the incredibly stretched cunt. The cum continued to flow out in a never ending river, as Victoria stabilized herself on the bed that was quickly being transformed into a pool for cum. She glared down at Jessica and lifted her foot, before quickly slamming it down onto the center of her swollen midsection. Jessica’s eyes flew open, followed by a scream and another loud sound as the cum from her womb sprayed out at an intense pressure, flying past the bed and painting the blue wall across from it. The cum continued to spray as if someone had popped a fire hydrant. Her stomach slowly got smaller and smaller as a lake of cum formed on the carpet in her bedroom. When Jessica looked only 9 months pregnant still, Victoria lifted her foot from her stomach. She looked down at the spasming girl.

“‘Bout fucking time you woke up you worthless cum dumpster. You should’ve listened to me sooner!”

“I-I’m sorry Victoria, I just couldn’t handle th-”

“Bitch what the fuck did you call me?!” Victoria shouted back, raising a hand in warning.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Mistress, I mean. I’m sorry!” Jessica cried as she slowly got to her knees, and stared fearfully up at her new owner.

“That’s much better. Cunt. Won’t be making that mistake again, will we? Now get on your hands and knees, it’s time for round 2.”

Jessica gulped at these words. She tried to quickly turn around and present herself Victoria, but the new unfamiliar weight in her stomach caused her to fall onto her side, which made Victoria let out a sadistic laugh. She quickly scrambled and managed to get on all fours, her pregnant looking stomach and huge tits hanging down to the mattress. Looking back at Victoria, hoping her new position was what she wanted, she shook her fat ass back and forth, cheeks wobbling and clapping together. Her gaped pussy continued to leak cum, the bed now completely soaked with it. The mattress was definitely ruined. Victoria got on her knees, once again farther back than any man would ever have to, and slapped her cock against Jessica’s ass, the weight of it causing it to jiggle even more. She placed her cock between the small girls unnaturally large ass, and sawed her cock back and forth, the girth of it spreading her cheeks farther than they ever had before. After a minute of hotdogging, she raised herself up and moved her cock along the length of Jessica’s back, the glans finally resting atop the blonde girl's head, her enormous swollen cumsack resting against her thighs. Her cock was as easily as long as the girl’s body.

“Feel that, my little onahole? If I wanted to I could fuck right through you. Spear you on my fucking cock like a roast pig!”

Jessica trembled at these words - whether in fear or arousal she didn’t know. She looked down, head buried in her tits, and moaned as she felt Victoria start to move her cock back. She placed the head of it at the girl’s gaped pussy, which looked like it could easily take a man’s fist now, but still appeared inadequately stretched to take the giant pussy wrecker that was moments away from entering her. She shuddered as she felt Victoria begin to enter her, the sensation only slightly less painful than the first time. She let out a loud moan as the head fully entered her, her cum filled, hanging stomach shaking as she felt the first of what she knew was gonna be innumerable orgasms start to hit her. And all just from Victoria’s cockhead! 

The futa tightened her grip on the small girl’s hips as she prepared to ram her cock home. Now that the head was inside, nothing would stop her from ravaging this girl once more. She thrust her hips and a whole foot of cock sank in, causing Jessica to let out a small scream and spray a stream of girlcum as her first orgasm hit her. Victoria pulled back out till only her cockhead was in and gave another brutal thrust. She continued to do this until half of her cock was back inside, her gigantic cum filled orbs loudly slamming into Jessica’s thighs, each slap hitting with the force of a punch. The large head showed once more through Jessica’s skin, poking out though all the cum still filling her womb. Victoria had hit the same block in her womb as last time - no more cock would fit into the small girl. Or at least that’s what it seemed. Victoria knew better. Still losing her mind to the orgasms consuming her brain, Jessica didn’t notice in the slightest as the futanari raised herself off of her knees, not removing a single inch of cock, and leaned over the girl. Placing both hands on either side of the girl's head, Victoria smiled to herself. This is where the real fun would begin.

“This would’ve been easier for you if you’d just woken up the first time I slapped you, but this should be fun anyway.” Victoria whispered into Jessica’s ear, the blonde girl’s eyes shooting open at this ominous statement.

Angling her hips, Victoria began to make shallow thrusts into the broken girl below her, her cockhead denting the skin in different places. She swiveled her hips once more, her cock head moving lower in Jessica's wombs. Finally, she felt her cockhead press up against the mattress through the stretched skin. With a snarl, Victoria pulled back, keeping the same angle, and thrust her hips harshly. This time, her cock slammed through Jessica’s womb unobstructed. The skin on her stomach stretched once more, but this time not by gallons of cum, but by Victoria’s cock forcing it to stretch. The domineering futa was using the aftermath of her first orgasm and the inhuman bloating it caused to force more inches of cock than she was able to before fit into Jessica’s body. With now more than 2 feet worth of cock plugging up the shaking girl below her, Victoria could finally fuck how she wanted to.

Jessica’s eyes bulged. Her breath was shoved out of her by the new inches of dick meat added to her already overfilled body. It felt like Victoria was rearranging her organs - she could practically feel them being moved out of the way to make room for the futa’s much more important appendage. She looked between her fat breasts at her swollen stomach and saw that the center of it was stretched into the mattress. This perverse sight, one that should’ve horrified any sane human being, caused the broken and battered girl to launch into more mind-blowing orgasms. Her cunt leaked like a broken faucet, her juices mixing with the steady stream of cum that seemed to never stop flowing from Victoria’s cock. This only added more lubrication for Victoria to start pounding harder with.

Unsatisfied with the mattress blocking her cock from gaining even more ground in Jessica’s torn up womb, Victoria moved herself into a squat position, expertly not removing any of her cock from Jessica. She grabbed Jessica’s arms, and lifted her upper body from the bed; now her cock had an unobstructed space to stretch her womb out even more. Jessica let her body be handled roughly, to numb from all the cumming she was doing to try and resist - not that she would try anyway. Steadying herself, Victoria continued her brutal pounding. The only sounds that filled the room was a mix of the loud thudding noise of Victoria’s balls bashing against Jessica’s thighs, and the constant noise of the thick cum that permeated the room and Jessica’s womb which sloshed around with every movement. As Victoria picked up the pace of her vicious thrusts, the bed started to slam into the wall once more, creating a bigger dent and adding to the sexual cacophony.

By this point, the futa had most of her elephant-sized cock buried in Jessica’s body. The bulge in her stomach tented past her fat tits, which flopped back and forth against her stretched-thin skin and only added to Victoria’s pleasure. With one final thrust, Victoria finally fit her whole, nearly 3 foot cock, into the blonde girl. She let go of Jessica’s arms, her body immediately slumping into bed without support, and put both hands on her ass. The real fucking had finally started. Victoria’s hips instantly became a blur as she gave her everything she could. The speed and strength at which she fucked before looked like child’s play compared to this. Her babymakers slapped against Jessica’s bruised thighs faster before, and the bulge in her stomach was now hitting her in the chin. Her orgasms continued unabated and she felt herself slip in and out of consciousness at the rough fucking. The bed shook violently once more, before the legs, worn from the brutality of the act above them, finally gave out and the whole bed came crashing down. This didn’t stop Victoria’s pace for an instant, and only allowed her to force the last couple of inches of her cock into Jessica’s ruined pussy.

Minutes passed by, and Victoria hadn’t even broken a sweat. Whether Jessica was sweating or not they couldn’t tell, her body covered in all of the cum flying off the bed, her face half-submerged in the thick layer of cum that soaked the mattress. Her whole body hurt. It hurt so good; she had never dreamed of feeling pleasure like this before in her life. Victoria took one hand off her ass and used it to beat her cheeks it back and blue, her sexual sadism knowing no end. When she was finally tired of bruising yet another part of Jessica’s body, she grabbed a handful of hair and used it as reins so that she could fuck even harder. Finally, she felt her balls gurgle loudly once more, and knew that her second orgasm was coming. 

Her grip tightened on Jessica’s hair, nearly pulling it out from its roots. She fully hilted herself roughly into the battered womb once more. Her cock, which hadn’t lost any of its size she gained during her first orgasm, thickened once more, nearly cracking Jessica’s bruised hips. Her urethra bulged beneath her shaft and her balls swelled even more, looking like two basketballs swinging in a leather sack. Her genitalia was reaching nearly divine proportions - she could put an elephant to shame. She let out a low growl as she felt her pudding thick cum race up her cock, and into the already filled womb she was planted in.

“Oh yeah I’m fucking cumming! You’re about to find out what it truly means to be my cumdump!”

Jessica instantly lifted off the bed. Her flooded stomach grew at an alarming rate, no cum managing to escape the plug that was Victoria’s beastly cock. Victoria’s cock once again stopped showing through Jessica’s skin as cum swiftly filled every available space in her womb. Her stomach grew larger and larger, continuously elevating her body off of the mattress and the shattered bed frame below it. When the size of her stomach finally started to push Victoria out of her cunt, it’s size far surpassing its previous size, Victoria decided to have a bit of mercy and started to pull herself out. Once her cock popped free, followed by a torrent of sludge-like sperm, she aimed her cock at the prone, raised girl. Cum immediately covered her entire body, inch thick layers of cum covering her until she was unrecognizable. Victoria aimed her cock back at the gaping pussy in front of her, and shot a long spray right back into it, laughing the whole time. Running out of body parts to cum on, Victoria swung around and began to paint everything in the room. Cum splashed off the walls, repainting them white. It dripped off the ceiling, causing a continuous rain of cum to drip onto the floor. Posters were ruined, a laptop was drenched - nothing was safe from Victoria’s cannon. Every couple streams she would reaim her cock back at Jessica on the bed, just to keep her completely layered in her seed. Finally after what seemed like 10 minutes, Victoria’s orgasm finally slowed back down to the steady stream it leaked regularly.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Victoria stepped off the bed, her feet landing in an ocean of cum that reached her ankles. She reached for her phone, which was still on and mostly untouched by the torrent of cum that had covered every other surface of the room. She lifted the phone to her face, smirking the whole time. She changed the camera back to selfie mode, eyes lighting up at the image in front of her. Despite the sexual conquering that had just occurred, she hadn’t forgotten about the other person whose life she was ruining.

Dylan was truly broken at this point. His face was soaked with tears, completely red and puffy from all of the crying. His mouth spewed a stream of gibberish, his brain not able to put into words what he felt about what he just witnessed. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was completely taken from him. The pleasure, the mind-shattering sex, if such an act could even be called sex, had completely taken her from him. He had never seen such utter domination in his whole life. His cock was swollen and hard, although by this point he had no more cum left in his tiny balls. His whole body shook like it was trying to reject the reality it had just been presented.  
“What do you think bitchboy? Do you fuck your girlfriend as well as I do?” Victoria asked, laughing at the fact she already knew the answer, “Well, she might not want to be your girlfriend anymore. She’s more like a cumdump now anyway. My cumdump.”

Victoria laughed again and set her phone down once more, making sure to change the camera back to the front camera. She turned to the unconscious girl once more, still knocked out from the absolute sexual conquering she had just barely lived through. Victoria grabbed her cock, which hadn’t lost any of it’s riggedness or size, having only seemed to get bigger the more she fucked, and walked over to the ruins of the bed. Wielding her cock like a club, she crouched down and smacked it down hard onto Jessica’s face, waking the girl from her orgasm induced slumber. She awoke with a start at the rough beating and immediately launched into another orgasm as she took in the sight of the brutal cock and ruined room in front of her. Victoria stood up once more and viewed her new living sex doll with hunger.

“Ready for more?”


	2. Victoria Conquers Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after the incident, Dylan finds himself in an unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late addition! I got sick right after posting 'Rem's Twisted Plan' and couldn't write for a week. This chapter ended up unexpectedly long, much longer than I had originally planned.
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy, and any comments or feedback are very much welcome.

Another day, another lecture. Dylan sat in a college classroom with about 50 other students as he did every weekday. He leaned forward in his seat, resting his head on his hand, and stared up at the teacher at the front of the classroom. His desk was located next to one of the windows in the room, about halfway down from the front. It was the perfect location for him, close enough to the front that he could see the board or the projector, but not close enough that the professor would have paid close attention to him. This was his seat, or at least that’s what he considered it; the professor didn’t have assigned seating, this being college and all, but as students who spent over a decade of their life sitting in assigned seats are oft to do, they naturally found the desk that most suit them at stayed there for the rest of the semester.

Dylan glanced over at the desk next to him, something he did many times in nearly every class. It was empty. It was always empty now. Only a couple weeks ago this adjacent seat and several other now also often-vacant seats, had had a very beautiful girl that sat in them every class. She had gorgeous blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a delicate smile. Her small frame was burdened by a remarkable hourglass figure: a pair of too-large breasts and an ass that would look more appropriate on an award-winning pornstar stuck out from her otherwise petite physique. Everything about her screamed ‘sex’ despite her fairly naive and innocent personality. This girl, this amazingly lovely, kind girl, was his former girlfriend Jessica. Former, being the keyword.

He hadn’t seen his darling ex-partner in nearly two weeks. At least not in person. He hadn’t seen her person since the morning before the incident - that’s what he’d taken to calling it. She hadn’t come to class. She hadn’t stopped by his apartment. She hadn’t tried to contact or call him. To be fair, he couldn’t bring himself to try and talk to her either. Everything had changed after that night. His whole world had been completely warped by the horrific things he had witnessed. He had barely been able to sleep or eat, especially not with the constant reminders of what had happened during the incident that plagued his every waking moment.

The incident, the one that changed his life, was the losing of his girlfriend to their friend Victoria. It had all started innocently with a simple meme being sent to a group text they were all in. Somehow, this one picture set off a chain reaction, a proverbial fall of dominos, that led to the night ending with Victoria taking Jessica. Over and over again. For literal hours. Dylan had witnessed it all, Victoria had made sure of it. Pictures had turned into videos, and when that wasn’t enough, she video called him directly. The call had lasted all night and what he saw was still burned into his brain.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Victoria had just been a normal girl. Then maybe he could’ve dealt with the infidelity easier; his girlfriend turning out to be a lesbian seems like it would’ve been… easier to handle. At least easy in comparison to what actually happened. As it were, Victoria was a futanari, another sex that possessed both sets of gentialia. That in itself doesn’t seem like it would make much of a difference, but as it turned out, futanari were better equipped than any man alive; Victoria was no exception to this rule. 

For Dylan’s own sanity, he hoped Victoria was exceptional even for a futanari. She had slowly revealed herself to him, her cock slowly destroying his brain as the night went on. At first it had just seemed unnaturally large, like one of the fake oversized strapons from those fetish porn sites. Victoria, however, quickly showed that even those prop rubber dicks were nothing in comparison to her. As things escalated, her penis had only grown larger and larger, till it was as long as one of her legs, and just as thick. Her testicles were nothing to shake a stick at either: they started the evening appearing to be as large as grapefruits, and they only got bigger over time. This impossible inhuman cock that changed Dylan’s reality had wrecked his girlfriend for hours on end.

He hadn’t realized it was his girlfriend at first. Victoria’s absurd cock had covered her features in every picture and video until she was ready to reveal who it was she was abusing. Well, that and the fact that Dylan was so focused on the exemplary manhood that he failed to notice the obvious signs that it was Jessica. Victoria had mocked him relentlessly over the fact that he failed to recognize his own girlfriend, and over his less-than-adequate genitals. Jessica had sent a picture of his fully-hard dick to the groupchat, her first sign of betrayal, and that had really set off Victoria’s sadistic streak. Once his girlfriend had been revealed to him, the real destruction began. 

Victoria pummeled his poor partner with her giant cock. She fucked her missionary at first, her giant cock only half-fitting into her cunt, which was stretched beyond all recognition. After filling her with cum and bloating her body to the extreme, she flipped her over and fucked her once more. The futa beat Jessica’s body black and blue as she fucked her, this time using her cum-stretched womb to force her entire inhuman cock into her body. Victoria’s orgasm this time was even more impossible, filling the blonde girl’s body with even more cum than before, and then painting her body and the room with the leftovers of her orgasm. It only continued from there.

She had fucked his girlfriend standing up, holding her in a full nelson position as she rammed her mighty appendage in and out of her body. She bent her over a cum-stained desk, breaking it in the process - much like they had broken the bed previously. Up against the wall is where Jessica was pounded next, Victoria’s giant cock denting the wall through the girl’s skin. After that, Jessica was thrown to the floor, splashing in a pool of cum that accumulated on the ground, and was fucked deeper into a puddle. This continued over and over again and Victoria’s orgasms only grew stronger each time. It seemed to Dylan like this sexual carnage would never end. 

Finally, after hours of this brutal, punishing version of sex, Victoria finally had her last orgasm. She blew up Jessica like a beachball, a sight that was quickly becoming commonplace and pulled out her cock, a strenuous task in itself. After standing up, a practical requirement for removing her long staff from Jessica, she continued to spew unending gallons of cum all over the room. Her mighty cock looked like it hadn’t stopped growing the entire time she bulldozed Jessica into an orgasm-induced coma. Her testicles, which looked the size of grapefruits when she had started, had also grown, now looking more like over-inflated basketballs. Her cock towered over her head, and her previously thigh-thick cock now looked almost as big as her torso. It was truly a monolith of sexual prowess.

After drenching the room once more, her cock finally flagged and fell, smacking down onto the ground, the head getting lost in the ocean of baby batter. It had barely lost any of its size, despite finally becoming flaccid. Jessica lay on the ground in front of her, constantly shaking from a stream of never-ending orgasms. The vastness of cum that covered the floor was now over half a foot high, and if it wasn’t for her ballooned stomach, Jessica would have been submerged. The room was completely destroyed: the bed and desk were broken, a mirror had been cracked from being hit directly with a cumshot, there were multiple dents in the wall, and the whole room was absolutely drenched in the white sticky substance - not a single surface was uncovered.

“Mmmmm I haven’t been able to fully release like that in awhile!” Victoria had said, stretching her body as she looked into the phone’s camera. She’d picked up the phone and angled it down towards the unconscious, inflated Jessica and her own mighty cock resting on the ground. She’d grabbed the base and flopped it back up and down, the softball-sized head splashing in the cum. Her final act of the night had been to turn the camera back to herself, and address Dylan once more.

“Well, see you later faggot. Maybe I’ll see you around campus, but this time with Jessica on my arm - if she ever recovers. Have a nice life you fucking cuck loser!”

Dylan had watched the whole thing until his phone had nearly died. Victoria always remembered to grab the camera and hold it or reposition it to make sure he had the best view of the action. He sat in that bathroom stall all night, completely forgetting about the class he was in the middle of. People came and went before the lights turned off completely. After her final insulting statement to him, something she had done constantly throughout the night, his phone screen went black. All that showed on the black screen was his own reflection peering back up at him; a reflection that showed a truly broken man, his own face red and puffy from not only the constant crying, but also all the orgasms he unwillingly had. The sexual domination he witnessed had also consumed his body and mind, and caused his own pathetic penis to orgasm more than it ever had before. 

Dylan didn’t know how much time had passed before he stumbled out of that bathroom. He barely remembered the rest of the night at all. It all came to him in flashes. Bumping around aimlessly in the dark. Leaving the building. Wandering through the streets. Somehow finding himself in front of his own apartment building. Making it inside and realizing he had never put his small cock away - it was still poking out of his fly. He remembered crashing onto his bed and staring at the wall for what seemed like days. Eventually his brain shut itself off from exhaustion and he passed out. 

He had slept almost the entire day away, having not fallen asleep till after dawn. He had woken up with an immense headache and a painful crotch. His genitalia hurt from the amount of orgasms he had forcibly succumbed too, and his whole groin was caked in dried cum. His phone was completely dead and he felt like he could barely move. Managing to charge his phone from his bed, he hesitantly had checked his messages. All the missed calls and texts were from other friends and family, none of them knowing what had happened the night before. There was nothing from either Jessica or Victoria, something that filled him with both dread and relief; he didn’t know if he’d be able to take seeing any more pornorgraphic imagery of his girlfriend being ruined. This relief was short lived.

It was less than 48 hours after the incident that the first text arrived. It was Sunday, and he had spent the whole day mindlessly loafing around his apartment. Acting on autopilot, he couldn’t recall anything that had actually happened that day. He had assumed he showered, as his clothes were changed and his crotch was no longer cum-matted, and he must’ve eaten at one point as well. The rest of the day though had been unknown to him, his mind still wrecked from the images that had been so permanently branded into his brain. The only thing he remembered clearly was the text that lit up his phone late at night.

The text had shaken him out of his zombie-like state. He had looked down at his phone, seeing Jessica’s name light up the screen. He remembered his brain launching into a panic, not sure of how to react to the first correspondence since her betrayal. Almost like his hand had been controlled by an outside force, he opened the text message. It was a picture message. The image that greeted him was a selfie, taken by Victoria of her winking at the camera, that same cruel grin plastered on her face. She was also naked in the selfie. The bottom half of the picture had her hand resting in a mess of blonde hair, and Jessica, barely recognizable from the girl she was less than 2 days ago, giving Victoria a blowjob. Her mouth was stretched even more than before, Victoria being fully erect for the oral service this time. She looked like a snake trying to swallow a tree trunk.

There was nothing else accompanything this pornographic picture. No message. No demeaning caption. Nothing. The image caused Dylan to feel something once more - defeat. He cried for the rest of the night, until he finally passed out from emotional exhaustion. The next 2 weeks followed suit. Every day or two he had received a new picture, always sent from Jessica’s phone. They were always of her submitting sexually to Victoria’s domineering cock. Different positions, different areas of Jessica’s apartment, different phases of coitus; the only thing that wasn’t different was that every picture was of Victoria and Jessica.

This explained why Dylan hadn’t seen either of them in almost a fortnight. Both had been absent from the classes they shared. Dylan hadn’t even seen Victoria around campus with her usual flock of admirers following her around. The only time Dylan seemed to snap back into the present was whenever he received a picture, the painful sting of watching the girl he loved continue to betray him never lessening. He was emotionally spent. Whenever he felt like he was finally gaining more strength a new picture would pop up on his phone. It’s like Victoria knew when to send them to cause him the most pain. 

His professor’s voice snapped him back into the present once more. Her tone had changed to one of finality, indicating that class was being dismissed. Dylan still showed up to all his classes, but he barely took notes or did any assignments. He just didn’t have the energy. He barely had energy to eat and his sleep was tormented with nightmares of Victoria and her demonic appendage. He started to stand up, following the rest of the class around him, his own mind not really catching what the professor had said. He shuffled his items into his backpack, trying to remember where he was supposed to go next. His attention was grabbed once more as he heard his last name called out by the teacher.

“Mr. Wilson, will you come and see me before you leave?”

A look of confusion filled his face. His name was being called for the first time in the class in weeks. He looked hesitantly at his professor, a nice looking brunette who was close to middle age, and started to walk over. Backpack slung over his shoulder, he shuffled his feet sluggishly, not relishing whatever talk she had planned with him. Standing in front of her, he became acutely aware of his height, something that had been happening more and more since that night - Victoria’s humiliating words constantly rang in his head. They were the same height, him and the professor, something he hadn’t thought about before and something that now filled him with embarrassment; she was not a large woman. 

“Uh, y-yes Dr. Turner? What do you n-need?” Dylan managed to stutter out, stumbling over his words - another new development since the incident.

“You and Ms. Davis are friends aren’t you? I noticed she hasn’t been in class recently and hasn’t sent me any kind of message about her absences. She was a fairly astute student and I enjoyed her presence. Do you know where she has been?”

The topic of Jessica caught Dylan off guard, and he choked on his breath for a moment. He coughed several times, his brain racing to come up with a response. ‘Willing sexual slavery’ was probably not what the proper professor wanted to hear. Clearing his throat, Dylan sputtered out an answer once more.

“Oh, s-she, uh J-Jessica, is um, sick.” He finished lamely.

“Hmmm I see.” Dr. Turner replied with a hint of doubt in her voice. She turned around and grabbed a paper off of her desk. Facing Dylan once more, she held it out to him and addressed him again 

“I would like you to give this to her if you could. It's a copy of the essay instructions I assigned this week and emailed to all of you. She was doing well in this class and I wouldn’t want that to change.”

Somewhat hesitantly, Dylan grabbed the paper out of her hands. Giving her a once over with his sunken eyes, he gave her a non-commital grunt of affirmation and quickly marched out of class. Dr. Turner looked at him inquisitively as he left. He had also been a good student but now he seemed completely different from before. Maybe it was drugs. She turned around to her desk and brushed her brown hair out of her face and began gathering her things up before her next class. The real truth of what was wrong would seem completely outlandish compared to her own assumptions.

Dylan barged into one of the bathrooms near the classroom, thankfully not the same bathroom he had nearly spent a whole night in, and moved towards the sinks. Turning on one of the sinks, he splashed the cold water into his face to try and reset himself. He looked down through wet eyes and realized his hands were shaking. He was shaking. Just the thought, the suggestion of him going and seeing Jessica had filled him with fear. He couldn’t do it, could he? He couldn’t just go to her apartment and see her. Victoria would probably be there. He’d probably walk in on them fucking. He didn’t think he could survive actually seeing them fuck in person. His whole body trembled at the idea.

Realizing he had been standing there, shaking, staring at his hands for several minutes, Dylan quickly gathered himself and trudged out of the bathroom. He aimlessly stalked around the halls, biting his nails and staring at the ground. He had time to kill before his next class, time he had usually spent with Jessica. He glanced at his phone, silently thanking the heavens that there were no new notifications, and started to head to his next class. More classes around this time started to let out, and the hallways quickly filled with other students. He looked around wildly, glaring at everyone he passed by, paranoid that suddenly Jessica or Victoria could show up at any time. The thought of seeing either of them once more had sent him into a frenzied state.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. Dylan went to his classes, eyes constantly darting around the room as if Victoria might burst from the ground at any time with Jessica stuck on her cock. He couldn’t focus on anything. Constantly twitching in agitation, he bit his nails down to a painful shortness. After each class was over, he wandered around the halls and the grounds of campus, regularly peering over his shoulder for the sexual spectres that haunted him. His phone was constantly in his hand, it’s dark screen showing nothing but his manic visage. Dylan was losing it.

As his last class ended he quickly shoved the few things he had bothered to take out during class back into his backpack, and scurried to the door. He wandered the hallways once more, although by this point they were becoming vacant of any other students. The sun shone dimly through the windows as it slowly set in the distance. Dylan’s drifting finally landed him in front of the main entrance to the building he had wandered into, and it hit him: he had no classes left for the rest of the day.

Breath catching in his throat, Dylan realized he was faced with a decision: did he go home to his apartment like he always would, barely existing until he finally fell asleep, or did he do as his professor requested and enter the lion’s den - Jessica’s apartment. As he ran the options through his mind, he felt his feet start to move, almost of their own accord, and exit the school building. He made his way across campus, ignoring the set paths and walking through the grass and dirt, moving like he wasn’t in control of his body. Reaching the usual exit on campus he took, his body turned in a different direction. He wasn’t going home.

He moved as though he was in a trance. His eyes practically lidded-over, he shuffled sluggishly towards his destination. While it was a bit further into the city, Dylan knew the path to his destination like the back of his hand. It was a place he’d been innumerable times. Houses and apartments became a lake in his peripheral - not that he was paying much attention to what was around him. He was on autopilot. It was muscle memory. The only things different from the countless other times he had walked this path was that there wasn't a gorgeous blonde walking with him or a look of eagerness filling his features because he was going to get to see that angelic figure. This walk felt more like a march off a plank, and he had finally reached the edge. The bottomless sea churned below him.

He was standing before Jessica’s front door. The chipped, off-white painted wood loomed menacingly over him. A faded gold door-knocker called his name, the peephole above it glaring ominously at him. A sight that had once brought him so much joy and excitement, an eagerness to unlock its secrets and claim the bounty inside, now filled him with nothing but dread. He raised a shaky hand, twitching like he was overdue for a fix, and brought it to the dull metal handle of the knocker. He grabbed it, it’s cold metal feeling familiar in his hand, and rapped it several times against the door. The hollow sound it produced hung heavily in the air.

Waiting with bated breath, Dylan listened closely for the sound of an approaching body. After a couple minutes of deafening silence, Dylan came to the relieving realization that maybe no one was home, and that he could leave. He could leave. He could stick the paper he was tasked to bring here into the crack of the door, and turn around and march home, no one the wiser. He could be rid of all this. He could start anew. He could be free. Just as his lips started to twist into a smile, a noise caught his attention. Footsteps. 

They were light, soft. They pitter-pattered across the floor, moving quickly to the door before stopping in front of it. Dylan could hear the sound of someone grabbing the doorknob on the other end. It began to turn before suddenly stopping, and Dylan could see movement from the other side of the peephole. Someone was one the other side of the door, waiting, staring at him. Finally after another minute of still silence, the knob finished turning and the door creaked open.

Jessica stood in front of him staring at him with confused eyes. He took her in, absorbing as much as he could as if she’d vanish into thin air at any moment. She was surprisingly clothed - albeit barely. He didn’t think he’d seen her with clothes on since the incident, all of the pictures she was featured in had her unsurprisingly nude. Wearing a white tank top that ended above her belly button, her large breasts were barely contained and her nipples were clearly hard under the thin material. Hugging her hips was a small thong, also white, that gripped her generous hips tightly. Besides the confused look on her face, she looked tired and worn: her eyes had black circles under them and her jaw and cheeks looked bruised. Her blonde hair which was usually meticulously taken care of, looked tangled and matted. She also appeared thinner than before, and much like her face, light bruises covered her body. Dylan could also see thin red lines painting her stomach. All signs of Victoria’s rough treatment.

On the other hand, Jessica barely looked at Dylan. To her, he was just someone who wasn’t Victoria. She had been resting - she needed as much as she could to endure bouts with her futa goddess. Victoria was supposed to come tonight and she usually just let herself in. When Jessica heard the knock at the door, it didn’t register to her at first and she ignored it. When it finally occurred to her that it might be Victoria, she hurried to answer it, not wanting to upset her mistress. But instead it was her ex-boyfriend, someone she hadn’t even thought about since that night. She hadn’t thought about anything except pleasing Victoria.

“What? What do you want?!” Jessica demanded impatiently, breaking the quiet. Before, her voice when talking to Dylan was always sweet and gentle, even when they got into one of their few fights. Now her tone contained nothing but annoyance. Dylan stared back blankly, his words lumping in his throat. Instead of replying, he reached out unsteadily, grasping at the girl in front of him, a girl that simultaneously looked so much like the girl he loved, and nothing like her at all. She slapped his hand away.

“Are you gonna say something? Why did you come here?!” Jessica spat out, regarding him with disgust.

“Uh. Well. Uh. Um. I-”

“Spit it out. I. Don’t. Have. All. Night.” she interrupted, saying each word deliberately like she was talking to someone who didn’t speak English.

“I have a paper, from class. Dr. Turner. She uh… She wanted you, wanted me to give a paper to you. For school, uh class.” Dylan managed to blurt out, stumbling over his words as soon as he said them. Jessica’s expression softened for a moment, being reminded of school. She hadn’t thought about college at all since her life changed. Nothing else really mattered to her anymore. Sighing deeply, she turned her body and extended her arm in an inviting manner. Looking Dylan in his eyes she addressed him once more, her voice losing some of its anger.

“Well, come in I guess.”

Dylan’s muscles froze. Of all the things he had expected to happen, Jessica inviting him in was at the bottom of the list. The top half of his body lurched forward, but his feet remained firmly planted in their place. His body was fighting itself. Half of him knew he shouldn’t enter, and that only suffering awaited him, but the other half yearned for the chance at normalcy, no matter how slim the chance. However, gravity made the decision for him, and the forward momentum of his torso caused him to tumble forward, nearly falling face first onto the ground. He caught himself on the door frame and took an unsteady step inside. Jessica rolled her eyes at his apparent clumsiness. 

The apartment, much like Jessica, looked to be only a shadow of its former self. Jessica had been a borderline neat-freak before, her place always being much more cleanly and kempt compared to his own more stereotypical bachelor pad. But now her apartment looked more like the den of a prolific prostitute. From the areas visible from the front door, the entryway and the living room, it appeared as though no spot in the apartment had been spared from Victoria’s carnal wrath. 

The ground itself had been stained with semen, probably permanently. The once dark hardwood that layered the entryway was almost completely white now; only small spots of color managed to poke through the crusted on goo. Beyond that the beige carpet that covered the living room didn’t look much different in color. However, it now looked soggy and crusty in different parts, and there were clearly small puddles that hadn’t quite dried yet. The walls also looked like they had been hit with a fresh coat of white paint, but one of a much more perverse nature. 

Of course the furniture hadn’t been spared either. The small table in the corner of the living room, the one Jessica had used as a makeshift dining set, was cracked in half with one it’s legs broken. It lay in a shattered pile along with the secondhand chairs Jessica had purchased from a garage sale, both having suffered similar fates. The TV, pictures, and paintings that adorned the wall were all shattered or broken, some still standing but most resting randomly on the soaked carpet. The couch sat haphazardly, a couple of it’s legs bent out of shape, and the cushions were ripped and torn in places - at least the ones he could see. Several were missing. And as expected, much like the carpet and walls, everything was covered in cum, as if Victoria had sought to wash away any trace of Dylan’s presence or Jessica’s former life, baptizing the entire apartment in her essence.

“Hurry and take a seat, I don’t have all night!” Jessica snapped at him, breaking Dylan out of his stupor. He took another step forward, and as he tried to take a third step, he found his shoe was slightly glued to the sticky floor. With a slight strain, he ripped his foot from the cum trap, and walked towards the couch, not knowing where else to go. Another new feature of the apartment hit him: it reeked of sex. Not only was the overpowering scent of Victoria’s ultra virile cum assailing his nostrils, but he could make out the clear smell of feminine arousal, reminding him that Jessica was a willing party in this whole affair. Quickly covering his face with his hand, he stood in front of the couch and looked down. There was really no safe spot to sit down. Picking the most dry-looking cushion, he sat on the couch, his butt nearly hanging off the edge. Dylan wanted as little cum as possible staining his clothes.

Jessica followed behind him, and sat herself on the other side of the couch. Unlike Dylan, nothing about the cum covered room seemed to bother her - from the stench to the stickiness of the floors. As she plopped down, Dylan’s eyes naturally fell onto her bouncing breasts. They looked huge under the thin tank top, their enormity jiggling for several seconds due to their size. They had always been his favorite, even more so than her bubbly ass. Jessica rolled her eyes and looked back judgmentally, scowling at his ogling. She cleared her throat to draw his attention.

“So, do you have it or not?”

“Oh uh, yeah. One s-second.” Dylan replied nervously. He fumbled with the straps of his backpack for a second before setting it on his lap, not trusting the couch to leave it unblemished. He rifled through his bag for a second before finding the paper, his hands shaking once more. Pulling it out, he noticed it’s slightly crumpled state, his face turning red in embarrassment at his callous handling. He held it out to Jessica, her hand briefly brushing his as she snatched it from his grips, sending his heart a flutter. She gave it a once over and looked back up at him.

“Alright so this is due in a week. Easy. Send me a picture of your no-”

Jessica’s demands were suddenly interrupted. The front door swung open forcefully, banging against the wall. A crack could be heard on impact. The two former-lovers heads turned and looked up at the intrusion, although both for different reasons. Jessica looked with excitement, realizing her long-awaited guest had finally arrived, her panties instantly becoming a little more moist. Dylan looked over with fear. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He felt like he was gonna blackout. Filling the door frame was the source of all his nightmares, both waking and sleeping. 

Victoria stood stoically. Her straight black hair fell down to her breasts, a blue sweater covering her torso. Hands resting on her hips, the clear bulging of her biceps could be seen through the wooly-looking material. Gray sweatpants hugged her lower half, the material having the same effect on her that all guys hoped it would, but for her the effect was more pronounced that any normal male could ever hope to achieve. Down her right leg was an incredibly long, snaking bulge. It looked like she had 2 legs stuck down the pant sleeve. It strained the material, the sweatpants looking like they’d tear at any time. The bulge continued down nearly to her ankle, almost touching the top of the black running shoes that adorned her feet. The base of her crotch also bulged out obscenely, like she was smuggling a pair of soccer balls in her pants. She stared impassively at the couple. 

Immediately bolting up at the sight of the well-built futa, Jessica practically ran over to her. Slipping on the soaked carpet, leftover cum sinking between her toes, she tripped and landed in front of Victoria. She quickly stood up, despite the pain that coursed through her knee, and stared up with adoration at the much taller figure in front of her. Victoria looked back down, anger filling her face. Jessica didn’t even have enough time to be confused or ask what she had done wrong before Victoria gave her a light, light for her anyway, slap across the face.

“You knew I was coming over. I told you this morning. And you didn’t bother to clean yourself up at all. You look like shit. Go get cleaned up or I’ll leave, I have other cumdumps I can visit.”

With this last threat, Jessica stuttered out an apology and backed away. Seeing the serious look on Victoria’s face, she turned around and scurried off to the bathroom, her feet plopping on the stained wood flooring. Once she was out of sight, Victoria watching her the whole time with an amused expression on her face, she turned towards Dylan. He was still sitting on the edge of the crooked couch, staring open mouthed at the futa. She waltzed over to him, the outline of her cock bouncing lightly in its constrained state. When she stood in front of him, she bent down until her face was only inches away from his, the amused smile never leaving her face.

“Look who decided to finally show up. I wondered when you were gonna show your stupid little cuck face. I knew you would make your way here eventually. Did you think you would win her back? That you somehow convince her to come back to you? Well I’ve got bad news for you idiot, she ain’t yours anymore, and never will be!”

Victoria punctuated this final exclamation by spitting on Dylan’s face. The wet projectile hit him in the eye and dripped down his face. Wiping his face, Dylan finally felt something other than despair and apathy well in his stomach. Anger. He jolted up, his backpack and its contents falling to the ground. Had he been taller, he would’ve been staring Victoria right in the face, but unfortunately he stood half a foot shorter than the towering futa. Looking up, he clenched his fists and his teeth, his body shaking in rage. Victoria peered down at him with a smug grin.

“Why?! Why did you have to do this to me?! Do you hate me that much? Why take Jessica away from me? We were happy! And now she’s with you and you treat her like shit! You’ve ruined her whole life! You don’t even care about her! Why?! WHY?!”

Dylan finished his questioning and accusation with a yell. He gritted his teeth as tears fell down his face, overwhelmed by the sudden burst of emotions he felt. Victoria, however, looked back down at him unimpressed. Her expression hadn’t changed, a cocky smile still plastered on her face. With one arm she pushed him, her strength being enough to send him sprawling onto the couch. Before he could collect himself, Victoria raised her left foot and stomped down on his crotch. Dylan let out a cry, followed by a gasp, and grasped his groin. If he hadn’t been wearing jeans, the pain would’ve been so much worse. He curled up into a ball to try and protect himself from any further blows. Victoria laughed again.

“You’re so fucking pathetic. Hate you? I barely think of you. Humiliating you is just so fun. And you’re right, I don’t care about Jessica. She’s just another cum dump for me, although she is better than most. And you? You’re just a weak little man that I can fuck with whenever I’m bored. If you didn’t have a girlfriend that was such a hot piece of ass, I wouldn't have even looked your way. Touch luck, cuck. And for why? This is the only why I need!”

The tall futa took a step back and grunted. A ripping sound tore Dylan from his ball of misery - he had pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly as if to protect himself further from the physical and verbal abuse. Cracking open his tear-filled eyes, he looked to see what this new sound was. Staring up at Victoria, he looked around wildly. Finally his eyes found the source and they bulged in their sockets like they had nearly two weeks ago. He wished he hadn’t opened them at all.

The ripping sound was Victoria’s pants shredding from the force of her cock. With a single grunt she flexed it, and this was enough to destroy the flimsy material of the sweatpants. Now it hung heavily in all of its unrestrained glory. The tip of it bounced near her shins, the fat head looking nearly softball sized. The shaft was just as thick, and the finger thick veins that criss-crossed it’s length visibly pulsed. About halfway up her shaft, her giant balls finally came into view. They looked like two footballs in a burlap sack and they visibly bulged out of the thick sack that contained them. The whole thing was monstrous. Victoria wrapped one hand around the base, as much as she could at least, her large hand not coming close to enveloping its might, and gave it a good shake, sending it wobbling back and forth. It was still flaccid, and to Dylan, it looked even bigger than it had been in the very first picture he had received that set off the entire incident. It had grown.

The sight of it caused all the courage and anger Dylan had managed to muster to drain out of him. Seeing it in person, even it’s flaccid state, was an entirely different experience than seeing it over text. Nothing could have prepared him for the sheer enormity of it. It visibly lurched and pulsed on its own, and the gurgling he had heard before in videos was now much more pronounced. Her balls were constantly producing cum even when she wasn’t hard. There was also something else, something he couldn’t have experienced over the phone: the smell. A clear, new odor permeated the room, overpowering the smell of stale cum and pussy juice. The musk was so strong, if was like someone was venting the essence of pure sex into the room. It was so powerful, it made Dylan’s head feel light.

After staring at Victoria’s inhuman appendage for several minutes, the head of it now oozing it’s thick white precum onto the floor in a steady drip, Dylan heard a new sound over the gurgling of the futa’s testicles. Coming from the adjacent room, the sound of a shower turning off could be heard. Dylan hadn’t realized a shower had been turned on at all, completely consumed by Victoria’s overwhelming presence. Still curled up in his defensive position, he looked over at the following sound of a door opening and the wet slaps of feet on hardwood entering the room. There was Jessica, finally making her reappearance, completely naked with nothing but a towel wrapped around her head.

Her skin glistened from the water that still clung to her skin. Strands of her blonde hair, now free of the dried cum that had once matted it, stuck out from under the white towel. Her blue eyes shone with lust at seeing the half-naked form of Victoria turned away from her, her immense balls and multiple feet of flaccid cock easily visible from between her legs. Jessica’s skin in general looked much better, many of the bruises not as glaringly obvious on her clean skin. Her breasts hung heavily, covering most of her chest and almost touching her belly button. Her nipples stood stiff, never losing their erectness. Now fully visible, her pussy looked quite different than Dylan had remembered it. It also visibly glistened, although it was just as much from arousal as it was from the shower. But, more alarming to Dylan, was how stretched it looked even in it’s untouched state. The lips hung loosely and the once tiny slit gaped noticeably; no longer was this the cute, virginal-looking vagina that Dylan had known so intimately. 

Victoria’s effects on the girl were clear. Before, her sinful body had seemed out of place compared to her personality and style. Her innocent demeanor and more conservative way of dressing seemed more fitting of a girl with a less sexual stature. Now, Dylan could tell just from how she looked at Victoria, a hunger filling her eyes, that she was different. She stood like she owned her sexuality, her chest puffed out and her hips slightly jutted, as if she was trying to present herself as more of a sexual object to be used than a regular girl. As Dylan had learned before, her personality had been corrupted to match the overdeveloped body she had been blessed with.

Turning her head, Victoria gave a knowing look to the nude girl. Without a word, Jessica ripped the towel from her head, and sauntered over to the futa. Victoria turned, now standing profile to Dylan and Jessica, and put her hands on her hips. As soon as Jessica reached the futanari, she fell to her knees and immediately nuzzled up against her intimidating appendage. She rubbed her head up and down against the thick shaft, inhaling deeply of Victoria’s strong cock musk. Overwhelmed by her lust, she quickly went to work on trying to get her cock hard, literally diving head first into it, tongue first.

Gripping the middle of the shaft in both hands to try and stabilize the beast, Jessica placed her mouth on the base of it. She ran her tongue up and down and side to side, trying to cover as much of the shaft in her saliva as she could. As he head moved down, wetting more and more of the prodigious sex organ, she let out a strained grunt. With a noticeable flex of her muscles, she lifted the middle of the shaft up, the cock drooping over her arms and slapping her torso. She continued to lick, slowly holding more of the cock higher so that she could access more of its might. Finally facing the head, she gave it a sloppy kiss before wrapping her plush pinks lips around the tip. Probing her tongue into the vastness of Victoria’s urethra, she wiggled it around, slowly gathering the thick precum in her mouth. With a large gulp she swallowed it, followed by a moan at the pungent taste of Victoria’s thick baby batter.

After making out with the mouth of Victoria’s cock for several more minutes, constantly swallowing the steady supply of precum, she finally detached her lips from the dense dick and lifted it up once more. Now having access to the underside of Victoria’s cock, the wrist thick tube of the urethra now visible, she repeated the process. As she got further up Victoria’s cock, slowly making her way to the base, she slung it over her shoulder. It slapped loudly as it hit her back, and snaked down nearly to the crest of her ass. She grunted once more, the weight of it nearly heavy enough to cause her body to sag. After more minutes, she finally reached the bottom of the base, and pulled slightly away as she reached Victoria’s enormous sack.

Jessica wrapped her arms around the meaty balls in front of her, their immensity nearly filling them fully and almost completely covering her chest. Victoria’s testicles were nearly as big as Jessica’s breast, and they continued to grow with the amount of cum that filled them. They would quickly overtake them in size. Planting her face into the folds of the sack, Jessica dragged her tongue all over it, it’s rough surface rubbing against her features. She alternated her licking and slobbering with taking as much skin in her mouth as she could and sucking. Lifting the balls to her face, she licked them all over, already knowing from past experience that their size made them too big to engulf with her small mouth.

After finishing her oral worship, Jessica walked back on her knees, and let Victoria’s cock fall from her body. It hit the ground with a loud thud. Despite the fact that it still wasn’t hard, it had grown much larger and was now big enough to reach the ground. The head and several inches of the shaft lay on the floor. Victoria’s cock was now literally longer than her leg. The head of it continuously belched large gouts of cum onto the floor, quickly forming a new puddle around her cock. Victoria reached down and gave it another strong shake as if to show that it still wasn’t hard - like any more proof was needed. The shake caused more cum to spray out, and the head of it splashed in the puddle of cum it rested in.

Dylan watched on in abject horror. Victoria’s cock, which had seemed impossible before, had seemingly grown even larger since the incident. It hung literally to the floor with inches to give. It actually snaked along the floor beneath her, like it was actively hunting for a hole to ruin. Worst of all, Dylan had to watch the girl he still loved deeply worship this mammoth member in real time. He was no longer only witnessing partial angles or still frames, Now, Dylan had to witness each lick, each kiss, each act of devotion, in person. He didn’t know if his mind could take much more of this.

“Mmm that was a good start slut. But I think it’s time for me to take the reins now,” Victoria says, lifting her cock, her own impressive muscles noticeably flexing a little in effort, while grabbing the shaft right below the head. “Open wide! Time for your first stretching!”

Scooting forwards once more, Jessica looked up at Victoria and opened her mouth as wide as she could, small bits of drool escaping the sides of her lips. Her face was already wet with her own saliva after the countless minutes she had spent licking and rubbing against Victoria’s pole. Stepping forwards, practically holding her cock in a bunch at this point, the futa plopped the too-large looking head into the blonde’s waiting mouth. Half of the head completely filled her mouth, the rest of it sticking out obscenely between her lips. Jessica knew this wouldn’t be the case for long though. 

One hand still taming her giant cock, Victoria reached out with her other and gripped the back of Jessica’s head. Wrapping her hand in a tangle of hair, she started to pull the girl towards her, while pushing forward with her hips and cock. Jessica’s lips strained mightily against the incredibly girthy glans for several seconds before a loud pop was heard. Following the pop, Jessica’s jaw seemed to dislodge like a snake’s, and her mouth finally engulfed the enitery of Victoria's cock head. Eyes watering, Jessica moaned at this feeling - the euphoria in knowing she was pleasuring her goddess outweighed the fact that her jaw had been mildly dislocated by the sheer girth of it.

Victoria also let out a light moan before looking down at her worshipper with a satisfied smile. She had trained her cum dump well. It had almost happened during their first encounter, but after several more oral sessions, she had found it was a must. Her cock had grown once more, like it had many times in the past, and now the size of it was simply too large to fit into any normal person’s mouth without a little bit of injury. One of the reasons that Jessica was her current preferred partner was due to the fact that she was willing, willing and eager in fact, to deform herself for Victoria’s pleasure. She would dislocate her jaw just for Victoria’s satisfaction.

Now that her head was firmly lodged in her sex slaves maw, her cheeks bulging comically trying to contain the immense girth, Victoria could really start the oral fun. Her hand still tangled in Jessica’s hair, she pulled her head forward. Slowly, more inches of thick cock, nearly hard as steel despite the fact that she wasn’t erect yet, entered Jessica’s mouth. Her lips were spread paper thin around the invading monster, and her face was almost more cock than person. With a grunt, Victoria thrust her hips forward, forcing her cockhead into Jessica’s waiting throat.

Choking audibly on the thick cock invading her body, Jessica would’ve gagged if she could but the enormity of the appendage entering her stopped any chance of that happening. Her throat bulged obscenely, the cock widening it more than it was ever meant to. Someone watching this absurd scene, such as Dylan, could literally trace the path that Victoria’s cock took through Jessica’s body, the protruding outline of her mushroom shaped head showing significantly through the poor girl's skin. As more of Victoria’s cock cored the girl’s gullet, she felt her cock finally start to stiffen some, slowly straightening her cock out from its nearly-folded state. 

Her cock head hit another entrance, this one to Jessica’s stomach, and forced its way through. With still more feet outside of her body than in, Jessica was slowly losing space in her body to accommodate the massive beast. Feeling Victoria’s cock now firmly lodged in her stomach, the head showing between her breasts, Jessica could also feel her stomach slowly start to fill with the steady stream of cum that Victoria’s cock was always releasing. Her stomach quickly bloated from this, and it now appeared as though she had stuffed herself with too much food; this was only a half truth - she could never fill herself with enough Victoria’s virile seed. 

Finally, Victoria felt herself bottom out in Jessica’s stomach, despite the fact the blonde girl’s head was nowhere near her crotch. Placing her other hand in Jessica’s hair, Victoria grabbed a handful in each hand and began to rock her head back and forth on her meat. With every pull and push, she picked up speed, and began to piston her hips to match. Her growing orbs of cum slapped back and forth against her legs and shaft, still too far away from Jessica to touch her body. After a couple minutes of this, she had sped up enough to really facefuck this slut. Jessica’s mouth was nothing but a sex toy for her to use, and use her she would! 

She fucked her face harder and harder, only pulling out enough cock to let Jessica breath before plunging as much as she could back down. Jessica’s stomach continued to inflate: she now looked several months pregnant and gaining fast. Spit and slobber flew from Victoria’s cock, splattering against Jessica’s already wet face and dripping onto her body. After several minutes of brutal unrelenting facefucking, Victoria felt she had lubed her cock well and gained enough rigidity to get to the main show. Letting go of Jessica’s head, she took a step back and began to pull her lengthy cock out of its willing receptacle.

After several steps back, her cock was fully unsheathed from Jessica’s mouth. Now half-hard, it actually managed to lift itself off the ground, if only barely. The head hovered above the floor, still leaking cum, and her whole cock now stuck out at a 45 degree angle from Victoria’s crotch. Each flex sent it bobbing, but it was clear that the unnatural weight of it kept it from rising more. As Victoria grabbed it and lifted it up, it clearly still wasn’t completely hard - the bend in the middle showed it still had a ways to go before becoming fully erect. Slapping her cock head across the panting blonde’s face, Victoria addressed her once more. 

“Time to get fucked, hole. Bend over the other side of the couch, I want to mount you.”

Punctuating her words with another cock slap, Victoria lifted her cock off of Jessica’s face and looked at her expectantly. The kneeling girl looked back up at her as if in a trance, a slight bit of cum dripping from her face. Her eyes were glazed over, clearly drunk with cock lust. With a scowl, Victoria lifted her cock up high, and then let go, letting her meaty pole free fall towards Jessica. Loudly smacking onto her face, the force of her cock dropping knocked Jessica onto her back. She gasped at the shock of the hit, and quickly scrambled to her feet, finally knocked out of her reverie. She passed by Dylan without a glance, and bent over the L end of the couch, wiggling her ass back and forth in invitation. 

Victoria followed her slowly, removing her sweater and throwing it to the side and stroking her cock as she went; her cock spewed cum with every stroke, painting a path to Jessica’s waiting cunt. Stopping in front of Dylan, more by necessity than anything due to her mighty length demanding that she position herself farther than any man would need to, she looked at him with a devilish smirk. Turning back to the slut waiting for her, she aimed her swinging cock at Jessica’s dripping cunt. She slapped it against the dripping hole several times, her cum splattering against Jessica’s ass.

Prodding her incredibly engorged cockhead against Jessica’s cunt, it’s size now nearly as big as a melon, it could be clearly seen that the glans were still far too thick to fit into the small opening, despite its loose state. Knowing what was coming, Jessica reached back with both arms and stuffed fingers from both hands into her cunt. Snagging them on the sides, she stretched herself out, widening her cunt more than it already had been. Now that her cunt was widened even more, her hole gaping and dripping with excitement, Victoria made her move.

Victoria thrust her hips forward steadily, her hands still stabilizing her cock. With her fuck toy now pulling herself open, her cockhead managed to plug itself into the well-lubed hole. The size of it filled every inch of space available, and forced Jessica’s fingers out; they were no longer needed now that Victoria’s fuck tool had gained entry. Jessica half-screamed at this forceful penetration: despite the fact that she got fucked for hours on end nearly every day, the initial penetration never got easier. Although at this point, she relished the pain that Victoria’s mighty weapon brought her, knowing not only was immense pleasure coming, but that she was satisfying the source of this pleasure. Not only that, but it seemed to her like every time her once-tiny pussy was finally stretched out enough to more easily take Victoria, her cock only grew larger.

Once her cockhead had finally made it’s way into Jessica’s pussy, Victoria slowly started to inch her way further in. Her cock continued to fill with blood and engorge larger and larger, gaining both length and incredibly, an even larger amount of girth. Jessica’s legs were forced apart, and she grabbed the cushion as much as she could to brace herself for the fucking. After nearly a foot of cock had been forced into Jessica’s body, the bugle in her stomach the telltale sign that Victoria was coring her out once more, she screamed out as her first full orgasm hit her. Several inches of Victoria’s cock immediately sticking out of her cunt were instantly soaked, along with the cushions, her thighs, and the ground below them. Jessica’s orgasms had only grown more intense and more mind destroying with every punishing fuck that Victoria delivered. While she was cumming her brains out, Victoria looked over at Dylan, now slightly further away from him than when she had started, and reached out towards him.

“Hey cuck, time for you to pleasure me too!”

His eyes had never left the pair. He watched as Victoria’s tree trunk of a penis made its way into her stomach and inflated it without even truly cumming. He watched it engorge, the veins that adorned it’s length looking like roots to a mighty oak. Her balls swelled even bigger before his eyes, now basketball size once more. Her growth had gone quicker than before, and when she finally pulled out and walked by him, she looked more like a person attached to a cock than the other way around, her size more grand than it had been when she was fully hard during the incident. The smell of cum and cock was so intense, he felt he could barely think. Victoria’s words, as they had done many times before, snapped him to attention.

He looked up at her, his eyes tearing away from the ridiculous penetration happening in front of him, and watched as her hand struck out at him. Cringing, he closed his eyes and tried to pull his knees further into his body to defend himself. But the pain of a fist never came. Instead, he felt her hand slide through his blonde locks and roughly grab a bunch of it into her fist. Her incredible strength became quickly apparent as she practically lifted him from the couch one handed and pulled him towards her. Dylan’s eyes stayed shut from the pain, and he felt nothing else until his face was suddenly pressed up against something hot and leathery. And pulsing. And gurgling. 

Fear coursed through Dylan’s veins. A very familiar musk filled his nostrils, except this time it was 10 times as strong. He hesitantly opened his eyes, and quickly closed them as his suspicions were confirmed. His attempts at pulling back or turning his head were met with instant resistance as Victoria held him firmly in place. She pressed him down harder. Even his attempts at pulling his whole body back proved futile: Victoria was just too strong. Finally giving in, Dylan slowly opened eyes, the heavy smells causing his eyes to water. Massive and growing bigger with every passing moment was Victoria’s inhuman ballsack, and he was pressed up against it’s smothering mass.

“You better put that mouth to work or I’ll make you do a lot worse. And I won’t be so nice about it.”

Victoria addressed him once more, her hand still tangled in his air, before turning back to Jessica who was still comatose from her orgasms. She started to piston herself slowly, her fat cock still struggling to gain inches in her cunt. Dylan hesitated for a moment before meekly poking his tongue out. Deciding on the least painful option, he figured he could bare doing as little as possible to please Victoria. He slowly made tiny licks across the rough surface of the giant sack, the taste causing him to retract his tongue for a second before quickly sticking it back out after feeling Victoria’s grip tighten on his hair. 

As Dylan continued to lick, he looked around, finding his vision not completely obscured by the mass of flesh that smothered his face. Peering up, he noticed something he hadn’t thought about before. Hiding behind Victoria’s ridiculous male genitals, was a vagina. Unlike her boy parts, her vagina looked completely normal. It was small, the lips only sticking out slightly from her arousal, and there was a small sheen of moisture glistening across the slit. Dylan was surprised, although he didn’t know what else he expected. Despite having a cock that would put an elephant so shame, her vagina looked completely normal. Completely normal and untouched.

Hoping maybe for the small chance he might get to touch her feminine bits rather than her masculine ones, he doubled down on his licking. He moved his head around, his tongue dragging against the leathery surface. Her sack swayed as she thrusted harder into Jessica, and lightly slapped against his face as he tried to please it. Finding it harder to consistently keep his tongue on her, he lifted his arms and gripped her balls from below. The orbs completely filled his hands and then some; the skin of her sack draped over his hands and arms. He massaged them lightly, not able to do much else with his skinny arms and hands, and pulled them closed to his body. He dove in face first, his head now completely enveloped.

Victoria’s plan was working perfectly. The musk, the heavy scent that steamed off her body when she was aroused, intoxicated those around her. In no time, Dylan would do whatever she wanted without having to use force - he hadn’t even realized she released his head a couple minutes ago. Fully focusing on the cunt she was currently plugging, she started to get into a good rhythm. Her cock had already penetrated her womb, and now she had nearly half of herself embedded into Jessica’s body. The constant belching of cum from her urethra meant Jessica’s womb was being inflated twice as quick. She could feel her pillar of cock had made its way far enough that Jessica’s breasts were wrapped around it through her protruding skin - just another perk of having such a bitch breaking cock.

The combination of Jessica’s tight womb - tight for Victoria at least, and Dylan servicing her balls rather well caused Victoria to feel her first orgasm incoming. Her balls began to lift and inflate faster than before, and her cock thickened once more. Urethra bulging obscenely, now as wide as a fist, her cock was nearly ready to cum. Her thrusts sped up as she tried to plunge as much of her cock into her human fleshlight as fast as she could. Dylan was still wrapped around her balls, although their weight and the force of her thrusts caused him to sway along with them. Finally, she could feel the first blast of cum race its way up her shaft.

Jessica was immediately inflated. No pregnancy could hold a candle to how large she got within seconds. Her body was lifted up by her cum filled stomach and the outline of Victoria’s cock was instantly lost in the sea of cum. She got bigger and bigger, her stomach ballooning out past the sides of her body. Her breasts were pushed up to her chin and her arms and legs began to lift as well. Luckily, all of the inflating she had gone through the past 2 weeks had trained her body for this kind of punishment. As her stomach inflated enough for her to start to rest her head on, Victoria pulled out.

Orgasm not nearly closed to finished, she aimed her cock, finally fully hard, at Jessica’s cum ballooned body. The streams that fired from her tip were more akin to a fire hose putting out a fire than a cock shooting cum. She covered the cum ball of a human in front of her, covering her head to toe. She soaked the couch just by proxy, her cum splashing off Jessica’s body. Layer after layer covered her form, even her inhumanly filled stomach getting covered. Letting go of her cock, Victoria turned around, her never ending stream painting the room once more.

Dylan had been knocked back by Victoria’s bucking balls when her orgasm started. He sat behind her, staring at her balls as they visibly enlarged with the amount of cum they were producing. He could hear the sounds of her shooting cum all over the room as he stared up in amazement. Seeing it in person was an entirely different experience. The cum was so thick and so copious it seemed like she was an entirely different species. As he looked on, she turned around completely and he was finally face to face with her giant, cum spewing monster.

Her urethra gaped obscenely. It looked as big as a mouth and he felt he could probably fit his whole hand in it. His glimpse of her behemoth was short lived as he was instantly hit with cum. It felt like someone had hit him in the face with a bucket of boiling water. Her cum was almost scalding hot. He was instantly forced onto his back and cum continued to rain down onto his body. As quick as Jessica had been, he was also covered within seconds. Victoria’s onslaught of cum continued and she aimed her cock lazily at different parts of the room until it was all white. Dylan sat up and wiped his face. 

The room, as expected, was completely covered. Jessica lay on her slowly deflating stomach, a waterfall of cum pouring from her slack cunt. She was unrecognizable both due to the amount of cum that covered her combined with her hyper inflated body. The couch was completely soaked, and glancing down, so was Dylan’s backpack. Thick puddles of cum seeped into the carpet, and lines of it dripped down the walls. The only thing that wasn’t soaked was Victoria, except for her cum covered cock. Dylan realized this was the first time he was seeing her cock completely erect since the night had started.

To say it was monstrous was an understatement. It was bigger than he’d ever seen it before. It sagged under its own weight, and with Victoria no longer holding it, it pointed down towards Dylan. It looked almost as long as Jessica was tall. Despite the fact that Victoria stood several feet away from Dylan, the head rested only inches away from his body. It’s girth looked nearly as wide as his torso, and it pulsed angrily as drips of cum the size of baseballs leaked from it’s tip. The veins that snaked along its massiveness bulged along with her heartbeat. Lastly, the balls he had spent so much time worshipping, following in his once-lover’s footsteps, had blown up massively; it looked like a flesh-colored beach ball hung between her legs.

Victoria looked down at him with a contemplative look on her face. Turning back to Jessica, she plunged her behemoth organ unceremoniously back into her gaping cunt, causing the half-conscious blonde to scream in orgasm. Her cunt had been squirting out little streams of girlcum the entire time, but now that Victoria’s cock was plunged into its depths once more, her juices geysered out. Victoria sawed her cock back and forth, quickling regaining its place, stirring up the cum that ballooned Jessica so. Cum leaked and sprayed out of the sides of her cunt, adding to the already drenched carpet. Victoria craned her head towards Dylan.

“Come over here, I have a job for you!” Victoria commanded. Dylan looked at her with wide eyes before scrambling to his feet. He slipped several times on the cum soaked ground before finding his feet. He ran over and stood next to the futa, his eyes going wide as he witnessed her mighty bitchbreaker destroying Jessica’s cunt up close.

“It’s your lucky day, cuck. I’m gonna let you touch her again. I want you to get her ass ready for me. It’s about time I wrecked her last hole.”

Hesitating for only a moment, Dylan dove down and placed his hands on both cheeks of Jessica’s big ass. They wobbled in his hands as Victoria plunged her cock harder into her, and Dylan was momentarily brought back to a simpler time where this sensation was much more familiar. A sharp smack from Victoria on the back of his hand brought him back to reality, and he moved his head closer to her bouncing behind. Deciding quickly on what to do, he brought his tongue down to her tiny rosebud and plunged it in; this was something he had always wanted to do in their past relationship but she would never let him. Relishing this opportunity, even if it was nowhere near how he imagined it happening, Dylan swirled his tongue around her backdoor, trying to wet it as much as possible. 

“You’re gonna have to do more than that. I need her stretched. Use your hands. Both of them.”

Glancing up at hearing Victoria’s words, Dylan pulled his head back. One hand still bracing her ass, he placed his other between her jiggling cheeks. He probed a finger in cautiously, not wanting to hurt Jessica despite the state she was in. As he wiggled around, he noted that Jessica seemed not to notice at all, too consumed by the pleasure Victoria’s wrecking monolith brought her. Encouraged by this, he stuck another finger in. He fingered her ass with renewed vigor, swirling his fingers around, slowly getting her ass accustomed to penetration. 

Victoria’s fucking sped up. The only problem with overinflating her cumdumps was that they always felt a little less tight after; that’s why she was eager to fuck her ass. She looked over at Dylan and noted he was making good progress, he had 4 fingers plunging in and out of her ass with a determined look on his face. Looking up at her as if for approval, Victoria nodded down at him. He put his whole hand in and made a fist. He forced it in deeper, his wrist being swallowed by her ass. Jessica finally noticed this anal penetration and looked back, a shocked look on her face. Dylan was now fully fisting her asshole.

“Face forward slut. He’s doing exactly what I told him too,” the futa commanded, adding a couple more inches of cock into the girls slack cunt. Jessica swallowed before crying out once more in orgasm, her head nodding back down towards the ground. Victoria looked back and over to Dylan, now fully focused on his task, and slapped him on the shoulder. Looking up at her with a confused look, she pointed towards his other hand which was still holding one of Jessica’s cum soaked cheeks. He looked over and gulped before nodding. Her silent command was loud and clear.

With one arm driven down nearly to his elbow, Dylan lifted the other up and started to dip a finger into the side of her taut hole. He began to pull it open more, and added another finger into it. After repeating this process, her recently-untouched asshole was now stretched open nearly enough for his head to fit in. Dylan plunged his other fist in and now worked on worming it as deep as his first was. Once he had both arms snugly in, he looked back up at Victoria with a pleading look on his face. This wasn’t a look begging her to go easy on Jessica, but instead to affirm that he’d done well. He felt like he needed her approval. 

“Good job bitch. Now hold it open for me.”

Victoria unsheathed herself once more from the greedy cunt wrapped around her length. Dylan had brought his arms nearly out of Jessica’s gripping asshole, and grabbed the rim with both hands. He began to pull it open until it felt like she’d tear if he went any further. The futanari lifted her cock up and slapped it against Jessica’s ass, leaving large red imprints where her cockhead struck; this caused almost her entire ass to turn red. Victoria’s cockhead was nearly as big as one of her cheeks. She positioned the head against her hole, the mushroom shaped glans touching Dylan’s hands as she pressed it closer. Flexing her cock, she released a large stream of cum onto the stretched hole.

Dylan watched with anticipation. The feeling of Victoria’s tip pressing against his hands caused his heart to race. This is closest he’d ever been to her cock, and he had never touched it until now. The heat emanating off of it was intense, like he was standing next to a fire. It made sense with how much blood would be needed to fill that monster. He could feel the head pulse as it sprayed more cum onto his fingers and her asshole. After what felt like hours, Dylan nearly holding his breath the entire time, she started to seriously push.

A blood-curdling scream immediately reverberated through the room as Jessica felt a new immensity start to enter her ass. She knew it was coming, she had felt Dylan fuck her ass with his arms, but she was so lost in sensation she couldn’t do anything to try and resist. She had never let Dylan touch her back there in all their time dating, thinking of the act as disgusting. And now Victoria was trying to fuck in a hole that had never been touched till today. She almost wanted to resist, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Victoria no. Besides, what Victoria wanted Victoria got.

Her head began to enter the hole, slowly forcing its way in. It felt almost as tight as the first time she had fucked her cunt. Almost. But now with her new slave helping her, things were going much easier. As more of her head entered, Dylan’s fingers were slowly forced out. Before her head could fully enter, the rim of it snagged on the sides. For once, fitting it in might be impossible. Victoria however wouldn’t be denied. Bracing her feet on the ground, she thrust her hips harder than she had all day and with a loud popping sound, her glans finally burst through.

Now that her head was in, nothing was going to stop the futa from claiming her cumdumps last hole. This bitch’s whole body would be formed to fit her cock perfectly. She began to slowly drive her cock forward, repeating the process she had done with so many cunts before. The tightness was exquisite. It was like Jessica’s ass was trying to stop her cock with every inch, but she would not be denied. She felt another sensation on her shaft as Dylan gripped the sides, helping steady it for entrance. Having a new slave felt good.

Victoria started to take bigger steps forward, getting impatient with the slowness of her penetration. Her cock forced its way deeper, now stretching the blonde girl’s asshole so much that small drops of blood could be seen mixing in with the cum that coated her cock. Deeper and deeper it went, slowly snaking its way through the girl's intestines into her stomach. Her body was being stretched more than it ever had been, her organs literally being pushed and rattled as her cock gained new ground. After almost half of her cock was in, she felt a familiar sensation.

The bulge that showed through Jessica’s body was unreal. Most of the cum by this point had splashed from her gaping cunt, and the outline of Victoria’s cock could be seen once more. It moved up her torso, the width being nearly as wide as the entire girl's body - she was only surviving because of all the previous inflations she had endured. Victoria’s cock was now lodged firmly between her breasts, and paused for a moment to bask in the sensational feeling of being titfucked through skin. Only for a moment though did it stop, before it continued its destructive path further up. Only a minute later did it hit the entrance to her throat.

Jessica was used to feeling a cock coring out her throat, bulging her neck and plunging through her body, but not like this. This was different. Victoria’s cock had reached her throat through her ass, and was steadily slamming into this entrance from below. The shoves got more forceful, before Jessica felt her hair supply cut off and the cock enter her throat completely. Her eyes glanced down, watering from this new feeling, and watched as the mushroom tipped outline bulged her throat obscenely. It felt like her throat would tear apart from the massiveness of Victoria’s girth - she rarely fucked her face at full erection. And this was her biggest erection yet.

The futa moaned at this new sensation, feeling her cockhead hugged tightly by Jessica’s throat. Even from a distance she could see her throat absolutely stretched around her cock, her entire body resembling more a condom than a person at this point. Victoria reached out and grabbed Jessica’s legs and started to pull them. The human cocksleeve was lifted off the couch, now suspended on Victoria’s cock, and was pulled down. The outline of the futa’s glans continued to push up, until finally it broke through: Jessica’s mouth gaped open as the very tip of Victoria’s cock poked through.

The sight in front him caused his mind to shatter once more. Victoria had literally turned the girl he cared about most into a full sized human condom. And she had broken through the tip. With one last pull her cock head finally popped completely out of Jessica’s mouth, her jaw dislocating instantly in order to accommodate it’s massive size. As Dylan’s eyes scanned down the length of Jessica’s hanging body, he made a horrifying discovery: there was still an obscene amount of length sticking out of her widened asshole. Victoria’s cock had literally gotten too big to completely stick into a human being.

This new sensation for Victoria was indescribable. It was like she was fucking multiple holes at one time with all the areas her cock bulled through. Still gripping Jessica’s legs, she yanked the girl up and down her cock, pulling back just enough to let her breath every few strokes. Jessica’s limp body bounced up and down her cock, her arms flailing to and fro as she could do nothing but be a toy for Victoria to use. At certain points it looked like she was throwing up cum because Victoria’s cock continued to spray it through her body - but now instead of inflating her too inhuman degrees, it flew out of her mouth in large splatters.

A new idea popped into Victoria’s mind. She let go of Jessica’s legs and completely supported her with her cock. It barely caused her to strain at all. She flexed her mighty behemoth hard, causing it to lift up towards her chest. As her cock did it’s best to stand upright under its own ridiculous weight, Victoria slid down a little more on it, the shaft poking through her mouth along with the head. Victoria continued to bounce her up and down on her cock, hands free, just by flexing and bouncing her hips. With a particularly strong thrust, her main goal had finally been accomplished.

Jessica was barely conscious through this intense anal fucking. No, it was more than just an anal fucking. Anal fucking is what normal people do. This was body fucking. Victoria was using her entire body as an onahole, more than she’d ever done so before. Her eyes were glued to Victoria’s second head that jutted from her mouth with every thrust. She almost got used to the image before her vision was suddenly completely blocked. The dominant futanari’s might pillar of fuckmeat had finally made its way out her mouth. With every bounce more and more shaft pierced through until it was all she could see. Then, she felt her fat ass cheeks touch Victoria’s solid abs. 

Victoria had pushed her entire cock through. Her slut was now completely impaled, and Victoria looked in triumph as her ass met her stomach. This look was only sustained for a moment before Victoria let out a loud groan. Her balls rumbled once more and her cock pulsed angrily. Her balls, which had her legs pushed to the sides, pulled up, and her urethra flared in size. A large bulged traveled up her urethra to her cockhead, and the tip gaped even larger. Victoria was cumming. 

Cum rocketed out of her cock at an intense velocity. It sprayed up onto the ceiling and splashed back down onto the three below. Her cock continued to fire upward, nearly cracking the ceiling with the force of its spray. Regaining her wits for a moment, she grabbed Jessica’s hips and pulled her upwards, slowly dislodging her from her cock. Cum sprayed out of her mouth, making it look like she was throwing up gallons of white paint. When Victoria finally lifted her enough so that her cockhead was once again lodged in her stomach, she let go of her human condom.

Immediately her stomach ballooned out. She was still spewing cum in a rapid torrent, but it didn’t help. There was just too much for her body to handle. Jessica felt another flex as Victoria’s cock started to blast another stream, not that anyone could tell that it was a new ejaculation with how quickly they fired back to back. But this time, her body couldn’t handle it and she was forced off of Victoria’s cock, the cum literally rocketing her up. The force of this cumshot sent her higher and higher on the cum spewing monster until she was finally forced off and sent sprawling into a cum drenched pile on the ruined carpet. 

Victoria grabbed her cock with both hands and aimed the bucking beast towards Dylan. Dylan had been staring in wide eyed horror at the events unfolding in front of him, and didn’t react quick enough to dodge the cum cannon firing towards him. He was knocked back into the couch, the shot too powerful for him to fight against once more. As he opened his eyes, he was suddenly dragged forward insistently before his head was slammed into Victoria’s still spraying tip. 

“Open up faggot!” Victoria commanded, mushing his head against her pounding cock. Dylan instinctively opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by a fleshy invader. Victoria had taken the opportunity as quickly as it had presented itself and shoved her cock into Dylan’s mouth. At least as much of her cock as she could fit, which was only about half of the head. But it didn’t matter, now he would be forced to swallow her cum

Her cock continued it’s never ending torrent, blasting load after load into Dylan’s stomach. She held his head with an iron grip, never letting him move an inch. Even though cum sprayed out of the sides of his mouth and down his nose, a river of baby batter still flowed into his stomach at an alarming rate. His mouth was awash with the white substance, its salty thickness completely overwhelming his taste buds. Dylan could think of nothing but to swallow, afraid he would choke to death on this cumshot of biblical proportions. 

The futa held him there for minutes, and looked down with satisfaction at his inflating stomach. His shirt was quickly lifted up and his growing gut began to sag over his jeans. His legs looked like they were starting to give out, but Victoria held him firmly; he wouldn’t be going anywhere. Finally, after minutes on end, Victoria’s leviathan finally started to slow. She granted Dylan a temporary reprieve and pulled out, letting him cough up the cum that clogged his throat. However, his reprieve was not a large one, and her cock continued to spew thick shots of sludge over his entirety. Once he had been covered many times over, his mouth getting filled back up every time he had managed to empty it, her cock came to a rest, only a small stream, small by her standards, of cum continued to leak endlessly from the tip.

Being forced to swallow gallons of thick baby batter left Dylan in an exhausted daze. He hadn’t even done anything but gulp down an incredible amount of Victoria’s load and he felt like he’d just got finished with a full body workout. His whole body ached. Victoria’s orgasm had literally fatigued him, his whole body having to work overtime just to survive. Looking down through cum glazed eyes, he looked at the state of his body. His shirt had ridden up to this chest and had small tears in places; his enormous cum gut hung down over his legs. His jeans had split down the crotch from the weight of his sagging stomach. Needless to say, he was covered in as many gallons of spunk as had filled him. He coughed up another mouthful of sperm and looked up at Victoria.

She was still erect. Of course she was. Her menacing pillar of sturdy cockmeat sagged only because of its own immense weight, not due to losing any rigidity. Victoria was turned, looking down at Jessica’s fully unconscious form, a sly smile on her lips. Jessica was face down ass up, her inflated stomach lifting her up and her asshole gaping so wide Dylan felt like he could’ve seen out of her mouth if he peered through it. She was completely drenched, and the only way he could tell Victoria’s skewering hadn’t killed her was by the soft sounds of her breathing. Victoria turned back towards Dylan, wiping some of the cum that had dripped down onto her body.

“Well bitch boy, I’m still hard and my cumdump is out of commission. Looks like you’re getting a promotion!”

It took several seconds for Dylan to realize what this meant, his eyes going wide once it hit him. His last bastion of sanity, what little of himself left that Victoria’s destructive sexuality hadn’t demolished screamed at him to run. This was his last chance. He could escape. He could go home and lead a normal life - at least as normal as someone who’s been adjacent to the peak of human sexual prowess could ever hope to lead. Before his body even had a chance to react, Victoria grabbed him by his hair, her seemingly favorite handhold, and threw him back onto the couch.

Dylan landed in the same position Jessica was currently passed out in: his face was buried a semen soaked cushion and his ass waved in the air. Victoria hopped on the couch standing over him, and bent down. Her enormous cock slapped onto his torso causing him to grunt with the weight of it. It lay across his body, his head, and beyond; Dylan glanced up and saw that many inches of shaft and the glans stretched past his head. With one hand and her cock, Victoria held down Dylan’s body, and with the other she grabbed the waist of his jeans. With one pull, she tore his jeans and his boxers clean off his body like they were nothing but tissue paper.

Squirming under her grip was pointless. Her strength was just too much, and her cock felt nearly heavy enough to hold him down on its own. When he felt his pants and underwear torn away, Dylan knew what was next. He wasn’t getting out of this untouched. He felt Victoria’s free hand grip his ass and give it a hard squeeze. All he could hope was that she was too big and he might leave with his anal virginity intact.

“Goddamn faggot!” Victoria yelled, punctuating her words with hard slaps to Dylan’s bare rear, “If I had know you had this fucking bubble butt before I would’ve fucked you both at the same time! Your ass is almost as fat as your slut girlfriend’s!”

Victoria continued to reign blows down on his ass, turning it a dark shade of red. Dylan’s face turned the same shade of red, both from embarrassment and from the crying he was currently doing from the pain of the futa’s slaps. Moving her cock to the side, Victoria grabbed Dylan’s feminine cheeks, pulled them apart, and spit a large dollop of saliva right onto his untouched hole. Using her thumb, she rubbed it in and sank her spit-covered digit straight into his virginal ass.

Squirming once more, Dylan looked back in fear at Victoria. Nothing had ever penetrated his ass before. She glared back at him, giving him a clear warning: if he tried anything to stop her he was in for a world of hurt. Dylan looked back down and gritted his teeth. Victoria began the same process that she had Dylan to do with Jessica. She slowly inserted another finger, and then another. Minutes went by as she used her fingers to loosen his hole, before Dylan felt a fist stretch him out.

“Getting hard from this?! I can see your little dick bouncing around down there! I knew you really were a faggot!”

He couldn’t bury his head in the cushions any deeper than it already was. He wanted to die. He wanted to die because Victoria was completely right: he was fully hard. He hadn’t been this hard since the incident. Her anal fisting had him rock solid. She twisted her fist back and forth, grinding her knuckles against his prostate. Dylan whimpered pitifully as he felt his cock shoot out a few dribbles of cum - Victoria had made him cum without touching his little dick. She laughed when she noticed and used her other hand to deliver a hard slap to his ass.

Emboldened by his little orgasm, Victoria started to work her other hand into his ass. She dug finger after finger into it, stretching his rim with her hands. After more minutes of this, she managed to fit both fists into his depths. She plunged them in and out, constantly hitting Dylan's prostate and keeping him completely hard. Moving her arms back and forth, she did her best to gape him. She moved her fists deeper into his body, until her arms were nearly elbow-deep. Deciding he was stretched enough, she pulled her arms back until just her fists were stretching him, and unballed her hands. She grabbed the edges of his asshole and pulled them apart, trying to destroy any tightness that may have still remained.

Once Victoria felt he was as stretched as he’d get, at least by her hands, she jumped off of the couch. Now would be the real test. She was gonna have to fit her cockhead into his asshole. Since his first orgasm, Dylan had been whimpering and panting from the stretching the whole time. When he felt Victoria let go and get off the couch, he knew it was coming. She was gonna fuck him, and he would never be the same. Anticipation coursed through him. Victoria slapped her cockhead against his ass several times before speaking up.

“Hold your pussy open for me bitch boy. It’s time for your first real fucking!”

Knowing better than to hesitate by this point, Dylan reached back and gingerly touched his ass. It was sore from all the hits it sustained. Reaching further, he gently touched the sides of his asshole; even though Victoria was no longer touching it, it was still gaped more than it had ever been before. He could feel the intense heat emanating from Victoria’s cock as he slowly grabbed the sides of his hole. He pulled it apart until it felt like he couldn’t anymore. Victoria slapped her melon sized head between his cheeks, a splash of cum instantly covering his ass. She stroked her cock up and down, letting her always cumming cock stream semen onto his ass. It flowed into it and around it. After minutes of this, Victoria knew he was ready.

The futa pressed her cock into the bowed boys held-open asshole. To Dylan, the feeling was both familiar and alien. It felt just like when he held Jessica’s hole open for destruction, but this time it was his own that he was holding open. The pressure was intense. It felt like his whole ass was being folded into itself, so large was the genitalia pushing into him. He felt his hands being pushed away, a telltale sign her cock was gaining ground. It was slow going, but after several minutes of pushing, his hands were completely pushed out and her head popped in. Dylan screamed.

It felt like his ass was on fire. Every nerve ending felt like it was being pulled apart. Her cockhead alone felt like it filled his enitre body. It squished his prostate, constantly pressing into it just by its sheer enormity. The scream turned into a loud moan as Dylan felt his cock erupt in another orgasm. The pain also brought pleasure, and it felt his entire body was cumming from the feeling of her glans alone. His entire body shook for several seconds before coming to a stop. Dylan panted once more in exhaustion.

Taking steps forward, Victoria was uncaring about the state of her new fucktoy. Her shaft started to enter his ass, gaping it to an obscene degree. When she was close enough, she grabbed his feet and pulled him up, just like she had to Jessica. Immediately her cock gained more inches, and Dylan was suspended up; only his still-bloated stomach remained on the couch. With her new leverage, Victoria began to pull Dylan up and down her fuck pillar. Her cockhead never left his ass, but her shaft fucked in and out of it, gaining ground with every thrust. 

Feeling impatient, Victoria yanked on Dylan roughly. He slid down her cock quickly, and screamed again as he felt her cock enter his stomach. Victoria really got into and bucked her hips ferociously, entire feet of cock entering and exited Dylan in seconds. She felt her cock bulldoze its way up his body, the tightness bringing exquisite pleasure. Her cock flexed several times involuntarily, sending Dylan’s body flopping up and down, his stomach smacking into the couch. Finally, she felt her cockhead slam into the entrance of his throat through his stomach.

Victoria’s thrusts got harder. Unlike Jessica, Dylan’s throat hadn’t been cored at all by her cock. She would have to get rougher if she wanted to spear him on her cock like she had her other slut. She fucked her cock into him with renewed force, her cockhead audibly slamming into his throat. Despite the fact that her cock still hadn’t made it through, the bucket loads of cum that spewed from its tip did. Dylan’s mouth was perpetually open at this point, handfuls of semen falling out of his mouth. He took breaths when he could, but they were often choked by the thick sludge that coursed through his throat. Victoria thrust once more, pulling Dylan by his legs at the same time, and her cockhead finally penetrated into his throat.

It felt like his neck would explode. Victoria’s inhuman cock took up every inch of space in it and more. Her cockhead outline could be clearly seen from the outside, and cum continued to fly out of Dylan’s mouth. Her glans fucked up into his throat once more before entering his mouth, the tip of it immediately showing through his mouth. With another pull on his legs, her cockhead fully protruded out of his mouth. A loud cracking sound could be heard as his jaw dislocated from her size. Victoria moaned loudly as a huge jet of cum fired out her cock and into the wall, splatters of cum splashing back onto Dylan’s face. 

Dylan’s eyes bulged in their sockets at the sight of Victoria’s cock sticking out of his mouth. The feeling was indescribable. His whole body felt like it was wrapped around her cock and nearly literally was. He could almost feel nothing but the beating and pulsing of Victoria’s cock and now it was becoming the only thing he could see or smell either. As she continued to pull him down, more and more of her shaft came into his view. He could see every detail of her cock, every vein, every thick emasculating inch. Her cock had become his whole world.

Pulling him down, no longer needing to thrust her hips, his body got closer and closer to hers. With one last pull, his body came crashing down her cock and slamming into her abs. Much like Jessica, his cushiony ass jiggled against her body. Unlike Jessica, so did his tiny cock and balls. She began to fuck into him her cock entering and exited his mouth with every thrust. Feet of cock penetrated his body with every moment, and still even more stayed snugly inside. She could feel her sack, which at this point was touching the ground it had grown so large, slam into his much tinier junk with. She fucked him brutally.

Dylan could do nothing. He bounced lamely up and down her pole, helpless to contribute to the brutal fucking he was currenty on the end of. He felt his own meager genitals pulverized by Victoria’s magnitudes-larger balls, each thrust feeling like they would be completely crushed. His eyes started to slowly glaze over, the pain and general lack of air becoming too much. He could feel her thrusts get erratic, signaling that she was getting closer to cumming. His arms flung wildly and his head would have to if it wasn’t stuck so thoroughly on her cock. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt her cock widen even more.

Victoria screamed out, her most intense orgasm of the night coursing through her. She felt her balls struggle to rise, their weight so great that they could barely lift off the floor. Her urethra gaped larger than it ever had, and a truly prodigious amount of cum blasted out of it. It slammed into the wall, visibly cracking it this time, the splashback from it soaking Dylan’s face. She let go of Dylan’s legs, too engulfed in pleasure to care about his well-being. Her cock bucked wildly, sending her living fleshlight flailing. His body was forced up her cock just from the strength of its bucking. Cum spewed from his throat, drenching everything in front of him.

As he was forced farther up her cock, he could feel her cockhead finally leave his throat and re enter his stomach. His stomach was instantly blown up, looking like he swallowed a beach ball. His stomach inflated even larger, until the weight of it forced him to slide the rest of the way off of Victoria’s cock. Regaining her senses, Victoria watched her human condom fall off her cock and plop down onto the couch. She aimed her cock down, still blasting out unreal jets of cum onto everything in its path. Her cum covered him once more, the power of the blasts momentarily denting his stomach and bouncing off it, hitting the rest of the room.

She aimed her cock around the room, aiming at anything that hadn’t previously been soiled by her cum. Any pictures or painting on the walls were instantly ruined and blasted off. The ceiling got a good coating as well, several cracks forming where her shots initially hit. The tv completely shattered. The couch was nothing more than a mass of cum, the few legs still holding it up wobbling from the impacts. The floor was soaked, and her cum slowly filled the entire room, some it even leaking out of the front door across the room. Everything was white, everything was cum. Even Jessica’s comatose form hadn’t been spared, more inch thick layers repainting her body. Victoria’s orgasm seemed endless.

She didn’t know how long it lasted, but when it was finally over, her cock still stood proudly, hungry for more holes to ruin. The futa looked at her handiwork, noting that nearly everything around her was completely white. She looked down at her 2 unconscious cumdumps, scowling slightly at their prone state. She grabbed Dylan by his leg, his ass spewing a river of cum onto the ground, and with a grunt of effort through him to the ground next to Jessica. She stroked her cock, the continous dredges of cum pouring down onto the inflated couple. They had finally suffered the same fate, and they needed to wake up: the night was only beginning.


	3. Victoria Joins a Study on Futanari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paid study on futanari entices Victoria to join, although things will quickly go awry for the people performing the study as they meet their most exceptional subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about this chapter:
> 
> From here on out, this story is basically going to be focused on Victoria and her life and conquests. Dylan and Jessica won't be completely forgotten, but they will play much more of a background role from here on out. Also, this chapter will sort of establish the "lore" for my original stories, which all take place generally in the same shared world. It's also incredibly long, so I hope you all enjoy it! As always, feedback and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter either :)

With a yawn and a stretch, Victoria began to wake up. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she slowly opened them fully and took in her surroundings. A room covered in cum, both wet and dry filled her vision. While not unexpected, it didn’t help her ascertain where she was. She sat up, brushing her black hair out of her face and leaned her back against the headboard behind her, pleasantly surprised at its mostly dry state - she hated waking up with wet cum touching her skin. Looking down at her blanket covered body, she noticed a large form moving underneath her sheet, down by her legs. Grabbing the white sheets, which were naturally white and not white in the same way the rest of the room was, she threw them off to reveal the rest of her body and the source of the mysterious movement.

A snoozing blonde lay curled up next to one of her legs. Sleeping soundly, her large chest moved up and down steadily, and her mouth hung slightly open leaking a small trail of drool. Completely naked, her body showed signs of the events from the night before. Her body was covered in the telltale signs of sexual domination; dried cum and bruises covered her form. Her stomach was bloated out, and to any ignorant observer she would have simply seemed very pregnant, but Victoria knew the truth. Like most of her conquests, the blonde had been inflated innumerable times throughout the night by the futanari’s over-producing testicles. 

The night before came to Victoria clearly once more. She had come over to the blonde girl’s, Jessica’s, apartment as she usually had as of late. Jessica had quickly became one of her recent favorite fuck toys, although she was starting to grow a bit bored of her. To Victoria’s half-surprise, Jessica’s ex boyfriend, was there. Victoria had been surprised because she was the reason they were no longer dating - she had fucked his girlfriend essentially in front of him for hours on end. But she also was not that surprised because he was definitely the type of pathetic bitch to come crawling back, trying to win her back. This of course, is not what ended up happening.

What happened was Victoria fucked his former lover in front of him, up close and personal, before turning him into a cocksleeve for her to use as well. She had fucked them both all night, taking their anal virginities in turn, molding them to perfectly please her penis. This had continued all night until the early morning, when Victoria had finally gone soft. She had left them both ballooned with her cum and had retired alone. She had made the smart decision to rarely fuck in Jessica’s room anymore since their first session had ended with a broken bed, one that Victoria demanded she replace quickly.

Well, it looks like the little slut had woken up and wandered into the bedroom at one point while Victoria slept, after she had drained herself of enough cum to be able to move again of course. At least the blonde hadn’t woken her up and incurred her wrath. Moving somewhat gingerly, Victoria turned and swung her legs, and by extension her cock, off the bed. It hit the floor with a loud thud, many inches resting heavily on the ground. Victoria stood up and stretched once more, her subtly defined muscles flexing as she raised her arms above her head. Grabbing her phone off the nightstand next to her, Victoria began to walk towards the bathroom: she was done here and it was time to move on with her day.

Victoria’s feet plopped across the carpeted hallway, stepping in puddles of cum as her cock dragged behind her. She wasn’t sure why she had grown more in the past few weeks, but she wasn’t complaining. She loved having a giant cock, and even if there were some annoyances that came with it, like finding clothes that properly hid it and situations like she was currently facing where it literally dragged on the ground due to its size, she wouldn’t change a thing. Checking her phone, she noted the time - it was a bit past noon. Checking the date, she cursed herself internally; she had an appointment with a group of scientists for a paid study, and she would be late if she didn’t hurry.

Stepping into the bathroom, she scanned its present state, noticing it was mostly clean of any excess sexual fluids. Lifting up the toilet seat, she grabbed her cock in a large bunch, held it up towards the bowl with her massive head pointing down, and began to relieve herself. Another weird side effect of having such enormous genitalia was she had an increased bladder that went along with it. People often mentioned pissing like a racehorse, but she was sure she could put one to shame in that department, amongst others. Her urethra flared open and a dark stream of urine jetted out into the toilet. The force of it immediately splashed the water up, splattering on her knees before being quickly filled with her piss. Her penis kept releasing piss at an alarming rate, her golden stream not showing any signs of wavering even after 30 seconds of non-stop flow. Victoria had seen people joke around on the internet that pee was stored in the balls, but she sometimes wondered if that was true for her. 

She reached over and flushed the toilet preemptively due to the quickly rising liquid filling it. Despite the volume of yellow liquid going down the drain, the levels didn’t change at all. Victoria moaned loudly as her stream didn’t stop. In fact, the intensity only increased at this point. She would’ve overfilled it if she hadn’t flushed it early. After nearly a minute and a half of emptying her bladder, she finally finished. Several large dollops of piss dripped off her tip before she released her cock and let it plop onto the cold tile. She flushed the toilet once more. Victoria would’ve let it overfill, loving nothing more than marking her territory in any way she could, but she hadn’t wanted the acrid smell of her liquid waste to suffocate the bathroom while she showered. 

Taking a moment to scratch her immense balls, having to use both hands to get at each area, she turned towards the shower. Flinging open the curtain, she surveyed the inside, making sure it wasn’t caked in cum: more than once had she woken up to find the entire bathroom covered, but this time it looks like she had been smart enough to avoid that in her lust-filled rampage from the night before. She turned the knob in the shower and waited a minute for the water to heat up. Scrolling through her phone, she ignored the numerous messages from desperate lovers wanting to see her, and opened the email from the study. Rereading the information, she copied and pasted the address of the testing site into her map app and studied where it was in the city. After learning it for another minute, she turned and flung her phone onto the bathroom counter. 

Stepping into the shower, she paused for a moment to lift her cock over the edge and plop it down onto the porcelain floor of the tub. Victoria stood slightly outside of the waters range, and then slowly moved her body towards it. Letting her body get used to the heat little by little, she eventually let her whole figure fall under the cascade of warmth. She stood there for a moment, relishing the feel of the hot water washing away all of the excess of the previous night. Opening her eyes, she turned and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Her thoughts raced as she performed her usual shower routine. Hands gliding through her hair, soaping it up thoroughly, she thought about the study she had agreed to participate in.

The study was, predictably, about futanari. A team of researchers had been granted a large sum of money to perform the study, and from what little information she had gathered from the emails, she had learned it was being privately funded, rather than by the government. Victoria had been enticed just as much by the money they had offered, a fairly large amount for such a public study, as she had been by the promise of learning more about her sex. She had been born to normal parents, a regular man and woman; this was something that was very rare, but not unheard of. As soon as she was born, her parents were offered large sums of money by the government to be able to study her as she grew. They had declined, not wanting their little girl to feel like a test subject her whole life. They had neglected any further offers they had received throughout her life, and had taken her to a very specialized, private physician. 

Victoria had been mostly thankful for this decision, despite the fact that it left her knowing little-to-nothing about her own sex. Her relationship with her parents had eventually soured, although it was more due to her own sexual proclivities than anything. But still, she had tried to find out more information herself as she got older, scouring the internet and joining groups designed for futanari to socialize. Unfortunately, she still didn’t gleen much from these virtual outings - it was mostly all things she already knew. Futanari have bigger than average genitals. Futanari have increased libido. Futanari give off a kind of pheromone that makes people horny. These were all the common knowledge facts about futanari, but she wanted to know more!

Lathering her body with a fruity-scented wash, she paid special attention to her genitalia. Making sure to reach every nook and cranny, an arduous affair, she spent an almost excessive amount of time making sure it was properly soaped. Grabbing a loofah hanging from the shower head, she scrubbed it roughly, her thick cock and leathery sack able to take more punishment than a normal person’s could. Once she was done, she finished her shower by conditioning her hair, letting it settle in her hair as she gave her shaft a few squeezes. Cum sprayed out of the tip towards the drain; despite the fact that she wasn’t hard. Her cock was capable of constantly leaking cum, and she had found it beneficial to release some of her backed up baby batter throughout the day rather than let it build up. 

Standing under the water for a couple more minutes after she had finished cleaning herself, she turned the water off and stepped out, her bare feet sinking into the furry bath mat. Victoria grabbed a towel off the rack, and wrapped it around her torso, not bothering to try and contain her lower extremities. Walking over to the mirror, her cock dragging as it usually did, she grabbed the toothbrush that she had previously left and started to brush her teeth. Victoria could feel her cock lurch slightly and deposit another bowl's worth of a cum onto the ground between her feet. She looked down, slightly annoyed, just to check and make sure her feet weren’t coated too badly.

As Victoria went through the motions of preparing for the day, like brushing her hair and sending texts, she walked around the apartment carefully, making sure she didn’t dirty herself on any of the cum that stained nearly everything in sight. Her first stop was back in Jessica’s room to grab some clothes. Jessica herself was still snoring lightly on the bed, and knowing what she had been through, Victoria knew she’d be out for most of the day. Victoria opened the closet door and reached for a high shelf where she usually left a spare pair of clothes. Spare clothes were always needed in her life with how often she tore through them or ruined them with ungodly amounts of cum. 

She changed quickly. A long, flowy dress, with a single pocket at the breast, covered her whole body. Short sleeves fell just above her elbows, and a simple floral pattern on a yellow backdrop painted the entirety of the garment. Victoria wore no underwear, her breasts being firm enough not to need any support, and her cock and balls being far too large for anything besides the most specially tailored undergarments. Besides, she liked the freedom of wearing as little clothes as possible. However, her dress, like most of her clothes, did have one self-made modification. It had a strap that held her cock to her leg and lifted it slightly; as much as she would love to have it hang out all day, at its current size it would be a pain to have to carry it and lift it over different obstacles. As tough as it was, its skin being incredibly thick, it would still hurt her to drag it on concrete or dirt. 

Now as dressed as she was gonna get, Victoria walked out of the room and towards the living room. As she passed it by, she looked over and surveyed the destruction from the night before. Everything was white, of course. She always painted everything in her cum, like a kind of calling card. And there was Dylan, still lying on the floor, completely drenched. His stomach was still bloated, about as much as Jessica’s still was. He was snoring loudly, also similarly passed out. Victoria smirked to herself as she could clearly see that his asshole was still incredibly stretched - it looked like she could’ve popped an arm in with no resistance. Basking for a moment in the scene of her sexual aftermath, Victoria continued walking past the living room and through another entrance into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a wreck for the most part, although the destruction was not from last night. Victoria had fucked Jessica pretty roughly in here one night and it showed. Cabinets below the counters had large cracks in them, and a couple even hung off the hinges - all from her gigantic orbs slamming into them. Pretty much everything was stained with cum, and some broken plates lay shattered on one of the counters where they had fallen from the force of her fucking Jessica. Maybe she would tell Jessica to clean this room up next, although there wasn’t really a reason to. Victoria walked over to the fridge which was probably the only thing that wasn’t brutally touched, and opened the door.

She reached in, grabbed a water bottle, twisted the cap off, and immediately downed the whole thing. Not even bothering to close the fridge, she threw the empty bottle onto the floor and reached for another. A similar scene followed with several more bottles, each being drained in an instant. One thing Victoria had learned about her body was that she required much more water than a normal person. She normally drank several gallons a day at minimum. While she didn’t know the exact reason, she suspected it was to keep up with the amount of sperm her testicles were constantly producing. It didn’t quite add up, her balls producing more semen in one orgasm than all the water she drank all day, but it was the only thing she could think of that made sense.

After satiating her thirst, she grabbed another bottle for the road and strolled towards the front door. The black running shoes she had worn yesterday were unfortunately soaked in cum, something Jessica would be responsible for cleaning. But, as always, Victoria had come prepared. Opening the door, sunlight flooding her face, she stepped out onto the door mat and shut the door behind her. Next to the mat, she had left a pair of sandals - luckily Jessica lived in a decent area so there was little chance they would get stolen. Stepping into them, her naked toes slipping in easily, she tapped the bottoms onto the ground making sure they were firmly on. Now, it was time to start the day. 

Checking her phone once more, she noted the time. It had taken her over half an hour to get ready, which meant she had less than an hour to get where she needed to be. Luckily for her, the city had good public transportation. Walking quickly, she headed towards the nearest bus stop, her sandals tapping lightly on the concrete. She stood at the bus stop, alone, and checked her phone: the closest bus was only a couple minutes away and it would take her only a couple blocks from her destination. She downed the water bottle she had brought with her, and threw the empty plastic onto the ground. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked around the street with an annoyed look on her face. After what felt like forever, the bus finally came. 

As the doors opened, Victoria quickly rushed on, flashing the driver her pass. Surveying the bus, she noticed amongst the usual ramble of people, a lone cutie sat by herself towards the back. She looked similarly in age to Victoria, and she wore a plain, low cut white shirt that showed off plenty of cleavage, and tight, hip-hugger jeans. Smiling to herself, Victoria casually walked forward, making her way to the back. Just as she reached where the solitary girl was sitting, the bus lurched forward predictably. Victoria let herself be carried by the momentum, and fell forward onto the girl. As she fell, she made sure to position her legs so her leg-strapped cock would hit the girl. Her plan worked perfectly.

Pretending to try and steady herself, Victoria instead used one hand to grab onto the back of the startled girl’s hair, wrapping her fingers in her brown locks, and pulling her head forward. In this position, the girl's face was mashed right up against the shaft of Victoria’s pole. Victoria knew the girl could feel it pulse, and knew that the heat it let off could be felt clearly through the dress’s thin material. Not only that, but Victoria knew that no matter how much she scrubbed and cleaned her cock, it still left on an incredibly pungent aroma. While the girl couldn’t have possibly known all of this, she was now getting an up close and personal futa anatomy lesson. The mischievous futanari turned her head and looked behind the pair, noted smugly that none of the others on the bus had even looked their way. 

Taking a step back, Victoria finally released the girls head and looked down at her. She put one hand on the rail above her to give the illusion that she was following the bus’s rules, just in case. That few seconds of contact with Victoria’s meat had left the girl breathing heavily. She stared wildly at the immense bulge in Victoria’s dress - Victoria had used her other hand to bunch fabric of the dress and pull it tightly against herself. Now anyone looking would get an eyeful of her inhuman beast through her dress, exactly what Victoria had wanted. As the girl continued to stare, the futa pulled her dress up just until the giant head of her cock came into view. She motioned with her arm, causing the girl to look lower. She gasped.

Victoria’s glans pulsed angrily, the position of it in its bound state causing it to point directly at the shocked girl. Hints of the giant shaft could be seen behind the head, and the bottom of her bowling ball sized cum makers poked out near her knees. They visibly shook in her oversized sack, and a low gurgling sound rumbled from their depths. Victoria was used to the sounds her testicles constantly made, becoming almost like white-noise for her; but to someone hearing and witnessing it for the first time, it was a confusing and terrifying sound - a sound that spoke to Victoria’s divine virility. Shifting her cock by raising her well-toned leg slightly, she angled it so the gaping hole she called a urethra was pointed directly at the girl’s chest.

With a wicked look on her face, Victoria grunted. The opening at the tip of her cock widened even more, and an incredible amount of cum belched out onto the stunned woman. Incredible to anyone but Victoria, that is. The massive stream of cum jettisoned from her urethra and sprayed out onto the girl’s clothed chest. Her torso was instantly covered; the thick, sticky substance clung to her shirt, causing it to glue to her skin. The white shirt was instantly turned translucent, the girl’s black bra now noticeable underneath it. The cum painted her entire torso, splattering onto her jeans and neck, along with the seat she was sitting on. Victoria wasn’t finished. Raising her leg even more, her cock head now parallel with the drenched girl’s face, the futa grunted once more, followed by a similarly sized blasting of semen as before. 

Her face was instantly painted white. Her mouth, which had been hanging open from the shock of seeing such an inhuman trunk of meat, was immediately filled by Victoria’s pungent baby batter. The blast of cum was so strong, her head was temporarily knocked back into the seat behind her. Cum covered her visage, her hair, and everything around her. Choking on the cum, she hunched over and coughed a mouthful of the off-white substance onto the floor between her feet. Victoria's face only grew more smug as she completely dominated this random stranger without even physically touching her. At that point, her cock had gotten excited enough to shoot sperm without her help, and it blew another helping onto the gasping girl.

Looking around once more, Victoria happily noted that know one was still paying them any attention. A benefit of taking public transportation was that the majority of people who rode it minded their own business. She looked down as her appendage sprayed once more, flailing slightly due the strength of the cum shooting through it. The girl’s side that faced Victoria was hit, along with her jeans and the side of her face due to her hunched position. Victoria laughed quietly to herself as she watched the girl moan from the feeling of her searing hot cum hitting her crotch and soaking through to her covered pussy. Victoria continued to stare down at her maliciously, like a cat watching a mouse it knew it was gonna catch, and continued to let her cock do what it did best: mentally ruin another innocent person.

Glancing out of the window for the first since she had first got on the bus, she noticed that the vehicle was nearing her stop. Disappointed her fun was about to end, Victoria looked back down at the girl. She was staring up at the futa with a wild look on her face, her eyes darting between her face and her girthy lower head. Victoria motioned silently to the girl, indicating she should focus on her cock. The girl looked down, and Victoria lifted her knee once more. Prodding her cockhead, which had calmed down a bit after firing off numerous shots, towards the girl, she moved it closer to her face. Staring at it with wide eyes, she looked back up at Victoria who nodded down at her. Raising her cum soaked hands, she wrapped them around the giant head, her fingers barely touching even with a two-handed grip, and held it steady as she moved her head forward. Staring at the cock, focusing intently on the gaping urethra, she touched her lips to the futa’s cock head and wrapped her lips around it.

Letting out a low, throaty moan, Victoria let her cock release once again. With a visible throb, her cock shot out more cum, ballooning the girl’s cheeks instantly. The girl looked like a squirrel with an overstuffed mouth, but it was a different kind of nut that filled her maw. Thick jets of white sprayed out of her nose, and cum leaked from the corners of her lips. Her throat worked overtime, gulping furiously. The futa continued to let cum shoot from her cock, not bothering to try and stop or slow the flow. Trying her best to keep up with the furious flow of futa nut, the broken girl refused to detach her lips from the cock, craving the cum more than she did the oxygen she needed to live. After nearly 30 seconds of constant cumming, Victoria pulled back, releasing one last wad onto the girl’s face. The bus came to a stop - it was Victoria’s stop.

Peering down at the girl once more, Victoria dropped her dress and covered her genitals once more. She turned around swiftly and marched towards the front of the bus, leaving the girl in a cum-addled daze. Victoria’s beast continued to leak a bit of cum as she walked, leaving a bread-crumb trail of semen from herself to the now-painted white back seat of the bus, and the lone girl in the center of. Giving a small nod to the driver, Victoria stepped off the bus and back into the street. Reaching into her dress’s breast pocket, she checked her phone. A reminder email from the group running the study flashed on the screen, letting her know her appointment was in 10 minutes. Victoria placed her phone back into the pocket and strolled down the sidewalk; she was gonna be right on time.

The walk to the hospital was uneventful. Victoria crossed many people, but most didn’t pay her any mind; it was a big city after all, everyone was always in a rush. Besides, Victoria couldn’t take her time to mess with another person, she had had her fun on the bus. After crossing several streets and turning just as many corners, she finally reached her destination. With a raised eyebrow, she stood in front of the building, surprised at the study’s choice of location. She must have skimmed over the name of the hospital on her maps app without really reading it, otherwise she would have been more interested in the whole thing. The hospital she stood in front of wasn’t just any normal hospital, it was very clearly a sperm bank of some kind. Donning a friendly look on her face, she strolled into the building, more curious than ever at what the study would entail. 

Walking through the automatic doors, she looked around and took in her surroundings. For all intents and purposes, it looked like any other hospital. A reception desk guarded a pair of double doors, and numerous seats and benches were scattered around the front, several taken up by bored-looking people. A vending machine sat between some potted plants, and a tv displaying a day-time soap opera played quietly in the corner. Victoria noticed a tablet attached to stand near the seating area, probably a way to do a self-check in, something she would’ve normally walked to but thought for her unusual reason for being here it would be better to talk to the receptionist directly. Striding over, she was greeted promptly by the smiling woman typing on her computer.

“Hello, welcome to the ‘Our Lady of Perpetual Astonishment’ hospital and cryobank. Did you check in at the kiosk?” The woman asked, smiling sweetly. Victoria observed her with a smile on her face, at least pretending she cared for pleasantries. Really she was taking the woman in, studying her features closely. The receptionist was an unassuming woman who looked to be in her mid-30’s. She wore small black rimmed glasses sat on top of a fairly large, pointed nose. She had straight, dirty blonde hair that fell just below her ears. Her skin was tanned, and she wore a plain tan blouse and black cardigan. Victoria took note of the woman’s breasts, which did bulge the front of her shirt enticingly; however, she was fairly unremarkable in every other way. 

“Ah, no I didn’t. My name is Victoria Meyer. I’m here to participate in a study. The uh, futanari study.” Victoria suddenly felt awkward saying it out loud, like she was revealing some secret about herself, despite the fact that she hadn’t been shy about it in years. Maybe it was due to the clinical, sterile nature of the whole thing, or maybe it was because she wasn’t using her status as a futa to dominate someone. Either way, Victoria stood quietly, staring silently as the receptionist typed into her computer, and then pressed a button on the phone set that sat next to her keyboard. After another minute, she pressed a few more keys before looking at Victoria again.

“Yes, I see you on the list Ms. Meyer. I’ve paged Dr. Daley and she should be out shortly. Please take a seat in the lobby while you wait.”

Ending her statement with a smile, the receptionist went back to typing on her computer. Victoria turned around and took a seat at the far end of the reception area, away from the other future patients. Sitting could be difficult with her, having to move around her hyper-sized genitals, but she would manage. Victoria sat down gingerly, letting her wrecking balls touch the seat first, and then easing herself behind them. She crossed one leg, trying to do her best to not show off her coiled cock, while not bending it too much - it could get very uncomfortable very quickly. Pulling her phone out once more, Victoria fiddled with it while she waited for her name to be called. Her curiosity about the whole thing had definitely been piqued, especially since the details about the study she had signed up for had been very vague; it had almost solely mentioned that it was focused on studying the futanari sex.

After several minutes of waiting, the time passing very slowly for Victoria, she finally heard the double doors to the hospital open. Shifting nervously in her seat, she watched hesitantly as the doctor stepped into the lobby. She was not what Victoria expected. She was fairly tall, probably only a couple inches shorter than Victoria herself and stood with confidence. Dressed in typical doctor regalia, she wore a white lab coat that looked to be hiding a red shirt underneath, black dress slacks, and smart, sensible black dress shoes. What really captured Victoria’s attention was how beautiful she was. Her eyes were a piercing blue, barely hidden by a pair of professional black glasses, and long blonde hair flowed down to her breasts. Her features were very sharp; high cheekbones, a pointed chin, lips on the thinner side - the whole package. Even from Victoria’s far away position she could tell the doctor was incredibly curvy; her body looked more befitting to that of a pornstar than of a medical professional.

Victoria stood up slowly, something she predictably had to do when concealing her genitals in public. As she stood up, she put her phone back into her breast pocket and smoothed out her dress with her hands - while the doctor would’ve known she was a futanari, she didn’t want her package to stick out so obviously. The doctor, Dr. Daley, looked around the room before laying eyes on the tall futa. She looked down at a clipboard she had in one hand and made a small mark before calling out to Victoria.

“Ms. Meyer? Welcome. Please follow me.”

Giving her a smile, Victoria waltzed over and followed the doctor who had turned and made her way back through the double doors when Victoria had gotten within a few feet of her. They walked down the white halls, passing a few other doctors and nurses who were busy at work; Victoria hardly noticed them however, as she was much more focused on the doctor’s round ass swaying in front of her. Coming to a turn, Dr. Daley walked through another door and motioned for Victoria to follow behind her. The futa noticed that the door was marked ‘Cryobank’ and that the temperature immediately dropped upon entering the new hallway. After they both had taken several steps into the new area of the hospital, the doctor turned around and addressed Victoria.

“Thank you for coming Ms. Meyer. Now that we’re in this wing, we can talk a bit more freely. As mentioned in the email you were sent, this study is being funded by a private investor. Luckily this investor is also a large donor to this hospital and it’s IVF facility, so we are able to use this hospital for our research.”

Dr. Daley’s voice had been softer than when she had addressed her in the lobby, and her posture relaxed a bit as well. Victoria looked up for a moment, thinking to herself, before looking at the doctor once more.

“The one thing I don’t know is what this study is actually about - besides futanari of course.”

“Ah yes, of course,” the doctor said, adjusting her glasses slightly, “we’re studying the virility of futanari, hence the facilities we are using. This study will also allow us to try and get more normalized statistics on certain other factors about the sex, such as average gential sizing and sperm count. Blood work and other samples will be taken as well, our benefactor is very curious to see what the chemical differences are present, if any, between a futanari and someone of a more common sex. But as I said, the main focus of the study is about how virile the average futanari is. Depending on how well this whole project goes, it may lead to further funding as well.”

Victoria nodded her head thoughtfully. Virility eh? They were definitely in for a treat. Victoria wondered if maybe she could learn some statistics about some of the others who have partaken in this whole research group, and learned just how far above the average she was for her sex. Dr. Daley held out her arm and motioned for Victoria to walk forward. As they continued through this cold wing of the hospital, they took one more turn before coming up to a close door labeled ‘404’ on its front. Dr. Daley opened the door and let Victoria in.

The room was unassuming, and besides the chilly temperature, it could have been mistaken for any room in the regular area of the hospital. Standing next to one of the exam tables, Victoria watched as the doctor rearranged some papers on her clipboard, taking several out and placing them under her arm. Inserting a pen into the top of the clipboard, she held it out to Victoria, who had been staring at the doctor’s large lab coat clad breasts. Taking it out of the doctor’s hands, she looked down with a quizzical look on her face.

“These will be for you to fill out,” Dr. Daley started as she looked at some of the papers she had removed from the clipboard, “Mostly basic medical information and some NDA’s for you to sign. Basic things for our study. A nurse will be in shortly to begin taking your vitals, and she can answer any questions you might have. Understood?”

“Yes, thank you doctor.” Victoria mumbled to herself as her eyes began to scan the pages in front of her. The buxom doctor nodded and let herself out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Looking around the room, Victoria grabbed the chair a guest would usually sit in and once again, carefully sat herself in it. Hopping onto the exam table to sit would be a struggle in itself, and she was sure they wouldn’t be too bothered by her choice; she could always stand if need be. Victoria scribbled on the documents in front of her, quickly signing away, only taking the most cursory of glances over the more wordy parts. She did however make a mental note of the doctor's full name: Samantha Daley. Just as she was finishing up, the door to the exam room creaked open. 

Victoria’s eyebrows raised as who she could only assume was the nurse entered the room. Jesus Christ, if Victoria had thought the doctor had a nice body this woman was on an entirely different level. Her breasts entered the room several seconds before the rest of the woman did, they jutted out from her body so extremely. They were huge - well, huge was probably an understatement. They stuck out far in front of her, to her sides, and looked like they came down to at least her navel if not farther. The cold air had also caused her nipples to poke out, making large dents in her shirt; this sight did cause Victoria to realize her own smaller nipples were probably also flashing through her dress, but she was unbothered by this. This woman was all tits. Ogling her openly, it took Victoria several seconds to actually look at the rest of the woman.

The nurse was also very beautiful but in a different way from the doctor. She had short brown hair that barely passed her chin. Her eyes were large and brown, and her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked. What skin she did have showing was deeply tanned like the woman spent all her free time in the sun. She had a small button nose and incredibly plump lips. The woman looked like she could suck a baseball through a garden hose. Victoria’s eyes fell once again to her incredibly large chest, noticing that rather than scrubs, she was wearing a lab coat similar to the doctor, - a lab coat that looked like it would tear in half at any moment from the size of the breasts they struggled to contain. The nurse’s hips were also incredibly wide and Victoria could see her ass stick out even though she was viewing her from the front. She was wearing more typical scrub leggings and a pair of sensible shoes. If Dr. Daley was sexy in an elegant way, like a high-class model, then this nurse was the on the opposite spectrum: she was like a living, plump fuck doll whose whole body was made to tease and please.

Standing up to greet the nurse, Victoria also noted that the woman was short, practically a whole head shorter than herself which made her fuckable frame even more ridiculous. With a pleasant smile on her face, the nurse walked over, her whole body seemingly bouncing with every step. When they were finally standing in front of each other, the nurse looked up at Victoria and finally broke the silence.

“Hi there! I’m nurse Cassandra! Did you fill out all the forms?”

Victoria gave a silent nod and handed over the clipboard. She couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation - it almost felt like she was being tested. The doctor obviously knew something more than the average person about futanari, yet she sent this oversexed bimbo here to take her vitals and such? Victoria contemplated this to herself as Cassandra turned around and walked towards one of the counters in the room that held various medical equipment. The futa was broken out of her contemplation by the swaying and bouncing of the nurse’s backside, her ass cheeks looking like they were gonna pop the seams of her scrubs with every step.

“Ok! Everything seems to be in order!” Cassandra declared, placing the clipboard onto the counter. She grabbed some disposable gloves from a dispenser on the wall and put them on before grabbing a stethoscope off of the counter and placing it around her neck. The end of it was elevated by her enormous bust. She turned around and waltzed back over to Victoria, bringing a cart full of medical equipment with her. Victoria wondered if she was capable of walking without jiggling her hips back and forth as she went. 

“Do you have any questions before we start?” Cassandra said, her smile never leaving her face.

“Sure,” Victoria started, crossing her arms and staring the nurse in her eyes, “I would like to know more about what you have discovered about futanari so far. Is there anything at all you could tell me?”

“Absolutely! What would you like to know?” she answered bubbly.

“Uh, how many others have you had come in and participate in this whole research project?”

“Hmmm. Probably 50-60 others! We have more coming though. We’re hoping to get over a 100 to join if we can!”

Victoria hummed to herself at this answer. That was a lot more than she had expected. She knew futanari were exceptionally rare, so even 100 was a surprise. She did live in a big city, one of the biggest in the state, so maybe it shouldn’t have been that surprising. That being said, she did wonder why she’d never run into another before. Maybe she had, but not in a situation where their genitals were relevant. She thought to herself for a moment before asking another question.

“Alright. The doctor told me you’ve been measuring dick sizes,” she stated bluntly, “can you tell me what the sizes are like? I haven’t met another futa personally so I’ve always been curious if all the rumors are true.”

“Oh you must mean the rumor that all futanari have bigger penises than normal men! Well I can say the rumor is indeed true. I don’t have the exact statistics on hand, but the average size has been around 14 or 15 inches I believe, with a usual difference of a few inches!”

“Interesting,” Victoria murmured to herself, before speaking to the nurse once more, “and how about the biggest you have measured so far?”

“The biggest! Oh wow!” Cassandra gushed, her cheeks reddening as she thought back on the previous patients, “Well, it was almost 2 feet long and bigger than a can of soda! I hadn’t even known they got that big! Every futanari who has come in has been bigger than anything I had even heard of before! The smallest was only a little less than a foot long too, which would still put her in the top percentile of all the men on earth!”

Victoria smiled to herself, partially out of amusement for how excited the nurse was getting talking about dicks. She knew she was bigger than the average futa but by this much? She was practically another species. Thinking to herself, her smile took on a darker tone as she picked a new question to ask, one that would hint towards something more. Purposefully changing her expression to something a little more inquisitive looking, she asked one more question.

“These are all hard sizes right? Not flaccid?”

“Well of course!” Cassandra laughed, like it was the most ridiculous question in the world, putting a hand to her ginormous coat-clad breasts, “the flaccid sizes are also quite large but I don’t know the numbers off the top of my head as well.”

“Ah ok, just checking.” Victoria said, smiling devilishly once again at the clueless nurse, “and how about the size of their balls? Have you and the doctor measured them in some way?”

“Oh yes we have! We’ve been measuring weight and volume. The measurements there are a bit more complicated, but I can tell you that much like penis size, they’re much bigger! One patient’s were nearly the size of softballs. I had never seen anything like it.”

“Mmmm and do larger balls mean futanari are more, uh, potent?”

“Yep!” Cassandra said, almost a bit too enthusiastically, “while larger testicle size in males is usually a bad sign, it seems that it corresponds to the level of virility in the futanari we’ve gotten samples from so far! It’s really interesting just how different they are than the other sexes!”

“Makes sense, I guess,” Victoria responded, still smiling that same smile to herself, “Well, I’m ready to start the examination now.”

Cassandra grinned at her and put her stethoscope into her ears and the end of it against Victoria’s chest. As they went through what could be considered a typical physical, they continued to chat about futanari and the research. Victoria didn’t learn much more, as most of the more technical-aspects of it were still being researched and studied. However, while Victoria was having several vials of blood taken, Cassandra did mention something else interesting; apparently another lab had recently isolated the genetic mutation that caused futanari to be born and that it could be found in people of all sexes who weren’t classified as futanari. This mutation when it showed up in regular people manifested in a few different ways. 

“Yes in men, they have the increased gential sizes and enhanced virility that futanari have. Usually on the smaller end of the scale, but still much larger than any man that doesn’t have the gene mutation! Although there have been a few exceptions to that rule, of course. And women who have it are much more fertile while more obviously having bigger breasts and butts than almost any other woman who doesn’t have it!”

“I myself have this mutation, as you can see! It’s one of the reasons I volunteered to help in this study!” This last statement was accompanied by a giggle, followed by Cassandra standing back from Victoria and presenting herself like she was Vanna White revealing letters on Jeopardy. The futa used this moment to ogle her absurdly sexual form once more, still bewildered at the fact it looked like she had been poured into her outfit, it attached to her fleshy form so tightly. This day was definitely going to be fun - fun for Victoria, at least. Cassandra giggled once more and walked back to Victoria, finishing up the last of the physical. As she moved the cart back to the other side of the room, she grabbed a large, lidded container off of it. 

“Alright!” She exclaimed, turning back to Victoria, “Next I’m going to need a urine sample and I’m going to have to ask you to undress!”

“Not that I mind, but why do I have to be naked to pee in a cup?” Victoria asked, a little confused but more excited that things were speeding up even faster than she had planned.

“Oh right, that’s a good question,” the nurse laughed to herself, “its just to make sure that you are giving us your own urine and also to confirm you are indeed a futanari before we move any further - the doctor was very clear that the sponsor for this project wanted there to be no mistakes or errors! You don’t have to be shy, I am a professional after all!”

“Makes sense.” Victoria said, slightly doubting the professional comment, ‘Alright, I’ll undress now then.”

“Actually,” Victoria paused for a moment, her plan solidifying in her mind, “can you turn around just until I’m undressed, I guess I am a bit nervous.”

“Oh that’s ok! I don’t think you’d be able to do anything I wouldn’t notice anyway!’

Everything was going according to plan. Giving Victoria another bubbly smile, Cassandra turned around and busied herself with some paperwork. Still standing, having never sat down through the physical and blood drawing, the futa kicked off her sandals and bent over to pick them up and place them on the exam table next to her. Reaching down and lifting up her dress, she undid the strap that kept her cock up, as silently as she could, and placed it next to her sandals. While she was doing this, she did her best to let her cock down slowly onto the floor, not wanting the sound of the impact to draw Cassandra’s curiosity. Finally, she lifted her dress up over her body and folded neatly, placing it along with her phone next to her other items. Turning towards Cassandra, her cock dragging with her movements, she spread her leg, taking a wide stance to let her oversized penis and balls come fully into view. It was time for the show to begin.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Turning around with the sample cup in her hand, the busty nurse immediately gasped as she witnessed Victoria’s naked form - just the reaction the futa was looking for. The cup dropped from her hands and landed on the cold tile with a clang. Cassandra rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. This tall, unassuming futanari in front of her had a cock that literally reached the ground, and she had seen enough penises in her life, both professionally and casually, that she could tell it was real even from her position several feet away. She felt her breath catch in her chest, and her panties instantly moisten at the sight - it was almost like her own futanari genes were reacting to the incredible display in front of her.

“H-holy fuck!” she managed to gasp out.

“Hmmm? What is it, nurse? Don’t you need a urine sample from me?” Victoria said, her predatory grin returning to her face. Cassandra audibly gulped as she nodded her head, Victoria’s words reminding her off the job she was supposed to do. With shaking hands, she bent down and picked up the discarded empty sample cup, her giant breasts bouncing as she moved. Trying her best to steady herself, her efforts not bearing much fruit, she slowly walked over to Victoria, her hips swaying involuntarily in an even more exaggerated manner than before. Her body was really reacting to the presence of such an alpha specimen of sexuality. She tried to hand over the cup to Victoria, but the futa seemed uninterested in taking it from her. 

“You know, I think I might need a little help from you Cassandra. As you can see I’m pretty big down there and it might be a little hard for me to aim, and I don’t want to make a mess! Why don’t you bring that stool over here and we can get started?” Victoria commanded, taking control of the room now that she was in her natural element.

“O-oh of c-course, we wouldn’t w-want to make a mess.” the stunned nurse managed to stutter out. Turning around, cup still shaking in her hand, she walked over to the corner of the room where a stool the doctor usually sat on rested. Grabbing it with one hand, she dragged it over and placed it in front of Victoria. She looked at her timidly, like she was waiting for another command. Victoria looked at her impassively for a second before reaching down with both hands and lifting her cock. Grabbing it at the middle of the shaft, she hauled it off the floor and slammed it onto the stool, causing it to wobble from the weight of the impact. Her shaft still sagged over the stool towards Cassandra, the head drooping halfway down the wooden legs. Victoria looked at the nurse expectantly.

Cassandra could do nothing but stare. Her eyes were completely glued to the giant cock currently testing the strength of the stool it lay on. It was enormous. Despite the fact that Victoria stood a couple feet away from the stool, her cock completely bridged the gap between them, and still had enough extra length to drape over the piece of furniture. It also completely covered the seat of the stool, it’s thickness almost causing it to droop off the sides. The veins on it pulsed and Cassandra’s ears were suddenly invaded by the sound of a low gurgling. Looking past her cock, she gasped again as her eyes fell upon Victoria’s giant balls. They looked like 2 watermelons their size was so large - Cassandra was sure that one of her balls was bigger than the entire packages of almost all the other futanari she had measured and tested. She continued to stare silently, her mouth open in astonishment. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

The nurse looked up at Victoria once more, shaken from her trance. With another loud swallow of air, she dropped to her knees, her whole body jiggling obscenely. She unscrewed the lid from the container, and set it next to her on the ground. Hands still shaking, she used one hand to lift the end of Victoria’s cock up, grunting from the effort, and used the other to hold the now topless container to the end of it. Her nostrils were assailed by the scent of the futa’s cock, flaring from the intense aroma; Cassandra had heard that a common trait of futanari were that they let off a sexual pheromone, but she had never been able to actually smell the pheromone in all of the futanari she had been close to before. Shaking her head, the nurse tried to focus on the job she was tasked with and held up the cup right up to the futa’s urethra, noting with shock that her gaping slit was nearly as wide as the mouth of the cup itself. She looked up at Victoria, indicating she was ready to take a urine sample.

Victoria grunted loudly. Her cock shook in Cassandra’s hand as her piss slit gaped even wider. Cassandra could smell the piss before it came, but even that odd warning couldn’t have prepared her for what was to come. Golden yellow liquid gushed out of her urethra, and slammed into the cup. It was filled in an instant. Cassandra had almost dropped it from the force of the impact, but managed to hold it still as to not spill a drop - an accomplishment that would quickly prove useless. The stream didn’t just stop once the container was filled, Victoria wouldn’t let it. It continued to shoot out splashing onto everything around it, including the nurse. She had pulled her hand back as the cup was filled and held it timidly in front of her. Victoria’s cock hadn’t let up at all, and as soon as Cassandra had removed her only defense from the onslaught of liquid waste, she was blasted as well. 

Her once-white lab coat was instantly dyed a dark yellow. The seemingly-unending blast of warm liquid continued to drench the curvy nurse, completely soaking her from head to toe. The urine pooled in her lap, quickly overfilling the sizable gap created by the nurse’s plump thighs and spilling onto the floor. If Cassandra had thought the smell was intense before, now it was overwhelming. Victoria’s cock twitched in Cassandra’s hand and sprayed upwards, splashing against the face of the bewildered nurse. She had made the mistake of breathing in as her face was hit, the acrid smelling piss invading her nose and mouth. Cassandra coughed and choked on the foul tasting urine - it was practically invading all of her senses at this point.

Victoria continued to empty her bladder onto the nurse, like a beast marking its territory. She made no attempt at stopping it; they had wanted a urine sample and they were gonna get one. Her stream continued for over a minute, nothing special to the hyper-endowed futa. She noticed with some amusement that the nurse had never let go of her cock, and continued to aim at her own body, knowingly or not. As her bladder finally emptied, Victoria grabbed the base of the shaft with both hands and gave it a heavy shake, causing large droplets to fling all over the ground and the nurse. Cassandra stared in bewilderment, still unmoving, still dutifully holding the overflowing sample cup in front of her.

“Mmmm sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away when you said you needed a urine sample. I did really need to pee after all.”

“Buh guh, oh god,” Cassandra mumbled out, Victoria’s urine dripping in large quantities down her face. She looked up at the futa, finally peeling her eyes from her massive cock. Victoria stood smiling her mischievous smile, like a child playing at being innocent who knew they had done wrong. Finally removing her hand from the incredible cock in front of her, Cassandra looked from her, down to the filled-to-the-brim sample cup in her hand, and then down at the lid which now sat in a deep puddle of piss. Almost as if she was in a trance, Cassandra reached over and picked it up, the lid slipping from her grasp several times before she got a firm grasp on it, and screwed it onto the top of the cup. Cassandra looked down at it, her breathing heavy. Victoria’s voice broke her from her shock once more.

“Well, what’s next? We have some measurements to do, don't we?”

Staring at the cup for several more seconds, Cassandra finally registered the words Victoria had spoken to her and looked up. She nodded at the futa. Placing one hand on the ground, she attempted to steady herself in the pool of urine and stand up. Her feet slipped several times beneath her, but she managed to stand. Her entire body continued to drip as she moved, and it became apparent that no part of her had remained untouched - her clothes would have been transparent had it not been in their design not to. She glanced at the floor around her, noticing that almost the entire floor on the half of the room she was in was covered in an inch deep puddle of Victoria’s liquid refuse. Walking carefully through the lake of urine, she made it to the far counter and set the dripping container on its surface. Taking off her piss-soaked gloves, she threw them in the trash and reached for the paper towel dispenser.

Victoria observed the nurse as she moved. The drenching her body received had already caused her too-small looking clothes to cling to her body even more. Victoria tried to hold back her arousal as now she could practically make out every curve and dip in the skin of this walking fantasy. She watched as the nurse removed paper towel after paper towel from the dispenser, doing her best to dry herself as much as she could. Victoria knew it was mostly pointless, but smiled inwardly as she watched. The constant patting the nurse did on her body was unintentionally erotic, but that could be said for most things she did. Finally out of towels, the nurse grabbed another pair of gloves and put them on before opening a drawer and pulling something out.

Cassandra’s heart beat like a bass drum. She could practically feel her patient’s eyes burn a hole through her skin, a feeling that was not all unfamiliar to the busty woman. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself she was at work and she had made it this far without an incident, a streak she couldn’t afford to break. But… this futa was a different creature compared to the ones she had examined before. Still trying to calm herself, she pulled out a measuring tape from the drawer, trying not to be fearful of what was going to come next. She would have to get even closer to that mighty cock and she had no idea what to expect from the futa behind her after she just bathed in her in an unholy amount of piss. Squaring her shoulders, doing her best to maintain her professionalism, she turned around to face Victoria once more.

“Uh, uh ok. So time for measurements,” Cassandra stuttered, walking over to Victoria, still having to watch her step, “it’s uh, too bad we couldn’t get a flaccid measurement first.”

Victoria laughed loudly. She had to hand it to the nurse, she was doing her best; but here she was, still covered in piss and trying to continue on with the study. Either they were getting paid quite a bit for this, or Victoria’s sexual magic was working well - any normal person would kick her out and immediately shower and change. But here was this dumb bimbo, waddling over to here, completely soaked, nipples poking through her coat, and unknowingly rubbing her thighs together in arousal. Victoria was going to drop a bomb on her, one that would seal the deal for this unsuspecting woman.

“Oh honey!” Victoria laughed once more, adopting a faux-sweet tone in her voice, “I’m not hard at all! This is me completely flaccid! How I wake up and go to bed every day! You’re funny to think this my erect size. So cute.”

Punctuating her words with another two-handed shake of her cock, Victoria continued to smile at the jaw-dropped woman. Walking past the stunned woman, Victoria gently stepped through the soaked ground, having much more experience walking through her own various bodily fluids, and approached a currently bare counter on the opposite end of the room from where Cassandra stood. Victoria had dragged the stool her cock previously sat on with her, and held her cock up with her other, not wanting to drag it through the liquid waste she left all over the ground. Standing in front of the counter, Victoria stood on the footrests of the stool, balancing carefully, and hauled her cock up onto the counter; it smacked onto the surface with a loud thud. Her enormous, but flaccid, bitch breaker took up nearly the entire counter and almost touched the wall on the other end of it.

“Here,” Victoria said, still smiling at the nurse whose jaw was nearly to the floor with how far it hung open, “this should help you get an accurate measurement!”

Eyes as big as saucers at what she had just heard and witnessed, Cassandra staggered over to where Victoria stood. Standing next to her, the buxom woman continued to stare open-mouthed at this mind-bendingly large sexual organ in front of her. It was big enough to literally take up the whole counter space length wise, and nearly touched the wall from just incredibly thick it was. The veins that ran along its length pulsed even in its flaccid state, and many of them looked bigger than even Cassandra’s wrists. The end of it was almost touching the opposite wall, and looked like it grazed it with every beat of Victoria’s heart. It was incredible.

“Ok,” Cassandra said shakily, “I’m gonna start the uh, the flaccid measurement now.”

Unraveling the measuring tape in her hands, she took the beginning of the roll and reached towards the base of Victoria’s cock where it met her groin. Placing the tape against Victoria’s base, not needing to press against her groin at all due the toned-nature of the futa’s body, Cassandra started to unravel the tape down the extreme length. Shivering as her hand grazed the incredibly hot shaft, she continued to unravel more and more length of tape. As the inches marked on the measuring device turned to feet, Cassandra’s eyes widened and her hands shook. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the tape reached the end of the Victoria’s cock, the nurse’s hand pressed uncomfortably against the wall. Her jaw dropped once more and her whole body shook as her eyes took in the number staring her in the face.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Cassandra exclaimed, finally finding her voice, “your flaccid length is, holy shit, 31 inches long. Oh my God!”

As Cassandra’s plethora of astonished curses continued to stream from her lips, Victoria stared at her smugly. While she had never measured her cock personally, not for many years anyway, she had a good idea of just how long she was. Still, knowing the definite number, even if it was just her flaccid length, made her happy - happy and a bit aroused at knowing she was bigger than every other futa who had entered these halls before her by a wide margin. Victoria felt her cock try to spit out some cum, but she held it in, wanting to save that little surprise for later. Focusing back on the still babbling nurse, who was now holding the folded length of measuring tape in her hand, staring at the number that seemed incomprehensible.

“So, do you need my flaccid girth as well?”

Several seconds of silence followed the question, as the nurse still hadn’t torn her eyes away from the tape. As the question finally seemed to reach her ears, she looked up at Victoria and nodded slowly. The nod made Victoria smile; just another measurement to further inflate her ego and destroy the one of this sexpot nurse. Victoria leaned over and grabbed her cock, lifting it up once more. Despite the futa lifting it, the top half sagged down and continued to lay on the table. Having never stopped shaking, Cassandra reached over with the tape, and wrapped it unsteadily around the middle of Victoria’s cock. Pulling it as tight as she could, although it didn’t do much against the monstrous thickness the cock possessed even while soft, Cassandra read the number aloud. 

“Uh, it says, uh 10.5 inches. Fuck.”

While not as mind blowingly huge as the length of the futa’s endowment, it was still the thickest Cassandra had ever laid eyes on. She had fucked guys whose length was smaller than this cock was thick! She gulped and looked at Victoria whose expression hadn’t changed during the entire measuring. Stepping away from this mighty tool, the nurse walked around the futanari and back over to the other counter. Grabbing the clipboard she had been recording all the information she had gathered so far, she began to write down the unreal measurements she had just taken. Her writing came out in a sloppy scribble due to her shaking, although at this point she couldn’t tell whether it was from shock or arousal.

Gulping at what was coming next, Cassandra grabbed a new tool she would need from the counter and walked over once more to the waiting futanari. Victoria stood staring at nothing in particular, not bothering to move her cock from its perch. As the nurse approached and moved around her, the futa smirked when she saw what she was carrying: a scale. It was one of those spring scales you might find in a kitchen, and Victoria knew just what it was going to be used for. Cassandra stood in front of Victoria awkwardly, the scale held in between her hands. They stood like that for a long moment.

“Um so, now we need to measure the weight of your testicles. Uh. Normally we would just hold it up and have you place your testicle on it but with your size it mig-”

“Just put it on the counter,” Victoria interrupted, stepping off the stool she’d been balancing on and pulling her cock down with it, “I can lift them high enough to get you a measurement.”

Cassandra didn’t reply, instead staring as her meaty cock hit the ground with a loud slap. Shaking her head, she placed the scale onto the counter and made sure sure it was set to ‘0’ along with being programmed to show the correct unit of measurement. After judging the height for a moment, Victoria decided to step back to her place on the stool. Using both hands, she reached behind her cock and lifted one of the bowling balls she called testicles up. It hung so lowly and freely in her sack, she was able to lift it around her cock, and up to nearly breast level. With a grunt she dropped it onto the plate of the scale. The spring groaned slightly under the weight before it rebounded slightly and steadied itself - the weight of Victoria’s one nut had nearly pushed the plate all the way down to the base. Cassandra stared in amazement at this spectacle. 

“Oh my god. How the…” Cassandra started, reading the number shown on the scale, “it says your testicle weighs over 12 pounds! That means both combined only weigh a hair short of 25 pounds! How do you even walk with all this between your legs!?”

“Oh easily!” Victoria laughed, delighted at knowing yet another of her measurements, “when you carry it around all day like I do, the weight feels like nothing.”

After she was finished laughing, Victoria pulled her testicle off the scale and let it fall between her legs once more. She stepped off the stool once more, knowing she was done with it this time. Cassandra continued to gawk, her mind not being able to keep up with what she had just seen. And as soon as she began to come to her senses, something new happened that would send her reeling once more. Victoria’s cock, which lay once more on the ground, visibly lurched. Her urethra flared and a massive stream of cum shot from the tip. The cum sprayed across the ground, covering the nurse’s shoes and clothed shins, and sprayed even farther than that past her. It hit the wall behind the two women, and it didn’t stop. After a nearly constant 10 second stream, Victoria’s cum blast finally stopped. 

“Did you… did you just orgasm?!” Cassandra asked, almost shouting in astonishment.

“Hmmm? Oh that? No, that wasn’t an orgasm at all. My dick just shoots pre-cum like that throughout the day. Always has.”

Pre-cum?! That pre-cum was more semen than Cassandra had ever seen at once, maybe her life. Even the biggest of samples she had gathered so far weren't as prodigious as the shot that just splashed across her feet. The thick white goop left a river from the head of Victoria’s cock to between Cassandra’s feet, to the wall behind her. It had splattered everywhere, leaving drop and streaks of white on parts of the room up to a couple feet away. That wasn’t normal. This girl, this futanari, wasn’t normal, even amongst her own overendowed kind. Cassandra couldn’t fathom what was happening - but Victoria could.

“So, I suppose we need to take my erect measurement now, don’t we?”

“E-erect?” Cassandra questioned, “i-is it even, can it even get erect?”

“Of course it can!” Victoria laughed once more, “but I’m gonna need just a bit of help.”

“Help?”

“Yes help. You see my cock here is so big I can’t really stimulate it myself, so I always need help. Why don’t you undress? That should be a good start. Besides, you smell like piss.” 

“U-undress?”

“Yeah, you know, get naked? Do it now.”

Victoria was now in control. The chance that this cock-drunk nurse resisted her command was almost non-existent. Folding her arms in front of her chest, Victoria cocked her hips and stared at Cassandra; her stance spoke loud and clear that she was waiting to be obeyed. With a tremble, Cassandra reached up and began to unbutton her lab coat. Her fingers slipped several times on the wet buttons, but she slowly began to undo them one by one. Victoria smiled as she noticed that the skin of the nurses cleavage came into view first. As the coat opened more and more, it became clear that the nurse wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath, only a bra. Finally she unbuttoned the last of the coat, and it fell open, revealing her torso to the futa. 

Now it was Victoria’s turn to let out a gasp. Revealed to her was the biggest pair of tits she had ever seen in her life. The nurse’s pair of tits were as tanned as the rest of her body, and they were encased in an incredibly large bra. The bra was black, and looked like it was practically industrial strength. 4 hooks latched in the front, and they visibly strained as they pulled apart from each other due the size of the incredible mammaries they struggled to contain. The material of the bra and the straps that wrapped around her sides and shoulders looked incredibly thick. Victoria could see pockets of flesh bulge from the sides and from the bottom - even this giant brassier wasn’t big enough to contain the massive tits they were designed to hold. Even if the bra wasn’t designed for sex appeal, the whole ensemble looked incredibly erotic - a sight that wasn’t helped by Cassandra’s nipples, which managed to show through the bra despite its thick material.

“Keep going,” Victoria said in almost a whisper. Cassandra nodded and let the coat fall, landing in the pile of cum that puddled around her feet. The unnaturally busty woman began to unhook the numerous latches that dotted her bra. It was a slow and somewhat arduous task, hindered even more by her shaky hands. One by one the hooks were undone, and the bra became more and more slack around the tanned nurse’s enormous tits. After what seemed like an eternity to Victoria, the last hook was undone and the bra fell in 2 different pieces from Cassandra’s breasts; they were so big the specially made bra had to be attached in parts. Victoria let out a whistle as she finally saw them in their full glory.

To say they were enormous would be an understatement. They stuck out with unnatural firmness, like Cassandra had just popped out of a hentai video. No longer held down by the constraints of a bra, they took up nearly her entire torso. They stuck out from the sides, completely covering the tops of her arms. Despite not hanging low, they were fat enough to still cover Cassandra’s entire stomach, almost down past her navel. The cherry on top was Cassandra’s huge nipples. The areolas alone were at least the size of dinner plates, and her nipples looked as thick as 2 of Victoria’s fingers put together, and as long as her thumb. They were ridiculous, and Victoria felt herself start to salivate just at the sight of them.

The pair stood in silence for several seconds. Victoria could feel her cock actually gain a couple inches of length, something that almost never happened without stimulation. Cassandra looked down, breathing heavily, now very aware that she had just exposed herself to a patient. The cold air of the room caused goosebumps to stand up on her naked torso, and her nipples thickened even more. The pair continued like this, neither saying a word. Victoria realized with some amusement that the nurse had never written down the weight of her balls, but it probably didn’t matter at this point. Finally breaking the silence, Victoria spoke.

“Well? Keep going. I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Cassandra looked up at her with some alarm before muttering an apology. Grabbing the sides of her scrub pants, she turned around, bent over, and began to pull them down. They crested her wide hips and seemed to catch on her fat ass. With a small grunt, she gave them another strong tug and they managed to slide over the expansive flesh of her posterior. Sliding down her thick thighs, they finally ended up with all the other clothes in a pile at her feet. Now all that adorned her body was her work shoes and a lacy black thong and that barely covered anything. To say her ass stuck out like a shelf from her body wouldn’t do it justice; it looked more like the nurse had 2 prize-winning watermelons stuck under her skin. Standing up straight once more, she looked back at Victoria from over her shoulder.

“Uh, uh what now?” she asked, waiting for more instructions. Victoria just stared. That giant ass. The breasts bulging from the sides - Cassandra had more you could see from behind her than most girls had on their entire chest. It was like someone had molded her to be the perfect sexual object, and Victoria planned to treat her like one. With a step forward, Victoria reached out and slapped her open palm against one of those head-sized cheeks. Cassandra yelped at the impact, and could feel her cheeks wobbling against each other. Victoria continued to rain blows down as her cock spat out another helping of cum, once again covering Cassandra’s feet. Satisfied with how much she reddened the poor nurse’s ass, Victoria stepped back once more.

“Turn around and get on your knees. Now, slut.”

Almost slipping on the fresh batch of cum that covered her feet, Cassandra scrambled to turn around. Facing the futa once more, she quickly got to her knees, her whole body jiggling and her skin squishing into the puddle of cum. Now kneeling in front of the futa once again, Cassandra stared at her cock hesitantly. It rested on the ground once more, and to Cassandra it looked like it had grown since she had measured it; she wasn’t wrong. She looked up and met Victoria’s eyes, who only looked down stoically back at her. Cassandra turned her head back down towards Victoria’s cock.

Reaching down, Cassandra grabbed the enormous head of the futanari’s cock. She lifted it up, still surprised by just how much someone’s genitals could weigh. She held it up to her face, slightly unsure of how to proceed; Cassandra had pleased many cocks in her life, but none could hold a candle to the beast in her hands. Using one hand to try and balance it, she used the other to stroke the side of the shaft, her hand not even encircling half of its girth. The skin of Victoria’s cock was incredibly warm - most likely due to the amount of blood that flowed through it at all times. She awkwardly tried this method of stroking before Victoria interrupted her.

“Are you stupid? If I wanted my cock stroked I’d do it myself. Try using those fucking cow tits of yours!”

With a loud gulp, Cassandra stopped her stroking and regrabbed the head with both hands and lowered it to her chest. Her long nipples grazed the shaft as she moved it, drawing a visible pulse from the monumental cock. Struggling to work around her giant tits, she placed the head in between them. Holding the head between her luscious mounds, she grabbed the middle of the shaft and snaked more of it into her cleavage until the head poked out from the top. For once in Cassandra’s life, she was dealing with a cock that not only was long enough to fill her cleavage, but was enormous enough to poke out of it. Victoria’s cock also caused her tits to push apart from each other more than any cock ever had before. 

Using her elbows, she pressed her tits around the giant appendage and began to move her body up and down. The velvety softness of her tits engulfed almost half of Victoria’s cock, a new for her as well. As she moved her tits up and down, the futanari’s cockhead continued to poke through and hit the underside of Cassandra’s chin. Taking this opportunity to try something she’d never been able to before, the nurse looked down and stuck her tongue out, lapping timidly at the heavy glans as they prodded at her face. As she did this, she watched Victoria’s urethra gape once more and belch a heavy glob of white sludge over her face and the tops of her tits. 

Victoria moaned. This bimbo’s tits were truly one of the best things she had ever felt. She began to thrust her hips slightly, trying to fit as much of her cock into these heavenly tits as she could. Cassandra sputtered as the cum filled her face, but felt emboldened by the clear signs she was doing well at pleasuring this massive beast. She continued on like this, and as Victoria thrust her hips, she found herself attaching her lips to Victoria’s tip. She sucked on it and swirled her tongue around the inside of Victoria’s huge pisshole. For Cassandra, pleasuring such an incredible monolithic appendage was quickly beginning to feel as natural as breathing. 

Cassandra continued to suck on the tip of the futa’s head. She moved her mouth lower on the thrusting glans, getting more than half of the mushroom tip in her mouth before she felt her mouth couldn’t stretch any wider. Her attempts at swirling her tongue around the head quickly became futile as its girth filled her mouth completely. Cassandra choked as she felt a blast of cum shoot straight into her throat, Victoria’s urethra resting at the back of her mouth. The nurse took a minute to pull the dick out of her mouth and cough out a mouthful of cum onto her already well-coated tits. As soon as her throat was clear once more she inhaled the cock head back into her mouth.

“You’re doing pretty good slut,” Victoria said, stepping forward and putting her hand on the back of Cassandra’s head, “but let me give you a little help.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened as Victoria’s strong hand grabbed a handful of her brown hair and started pulling her forward. Already feeling like her lips were stretched to their limits, the sudden force of her head being pulled down caused this sensation to intensify; in fact, it felt like her lips might tear. Victoria didn’t let up, and as she continued to force the nurse’s head down more, the strength of her pull only grew stronger. Cassandra held onto the shaft of her cock like her life depended on it, her hands doing their best to maintain a grip on the slick slab of meat. Finally, Victoria’s entire cockhead popped into the nurse’s mouth; but this time. unlike the times before when Victoria had fit her immense glans fully into someone’s mouth, there was no popping, no sound of a jaw being dislocated. There was no sound at all.

Victoria looked down at Cassandra’s face, having had her eyes closed in pleasure. Her mouth was stretched obscenely around her cock - a normal sight when someone was blowing Victoria; however, unlike normal her mouth was still completely, firmly attached. There was no slack in the nurse’s jaw, no sign she had been injured. Her plump lips were almost non-existent and her face looked comically stretched, but there was no sign of actual physical disfigurement. As Victoria continued to force her cock deeper into her new sex toys mouth, she wondered if maybe this woman was a perfect fit for her incredible cock. 

Placing her other hand on the back on Cassandra’s head, Victoria started to really get into the face fucking. WIth two handfuls of hair she began to move the nurse’s head up and down on her cock, which was little more than her head and a couple of inches of shaft; although that was more than most anyone else had. While Cassandra may have been the person to take Victoria’s cock the best so far, it didn’t stop her from choking and gagging whenever her cock penetrated her throat. Spit mixed with cum dripped from the corners of her mouth and down the futa’s cock with every thrust. Still looking down at her, Victoria watched at her current fuck toy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, accompanied by her body shaking.

A loud splat could be heard above the sounds of the gurglings Cassandra was making around the immense cock. Victoria struggled to look past her own cock and this slut’s ginormous tits at what could have caused this sound, but noticed that the nurse’s thighs were rubbing together as fast as they could. Victoria laughed. She couldn’t confirm it, but she was pretty sure this slut just came from having her face fucked. Feeling more enthused than ever, Victoria ramped up her pounding, now sending several new inches of cock into the nurse’s throat with every thrust.

Cassandra’s body felt like it was on fire. She had never been so aroused in her life. When Victoria had forced her entire cockhead into her mouth, it was like a switch had been flipped inside of her. Juices instantly started flowing down her thighs, her cunt leaking like a faucet. Her nipples were so hard it was almost painful. And as she could feel Victoria’s cock get harder and stretch her out even more, the heat it left off ramping up even more, Cassandra felt something snap. Her pussy instantly convulsed and let out a huge jet of girl cum that soaked through her panties and hit the ground for everyone to hear. Her mind went blank, and her whole body shook in pleasure. Her arms fell limply to her side. She was going crazy.

As Victoria’s cock got harder, she had to start adjusting her stance. Her cock slowly lifted from the cavernous bed of cleavage it was currently coddled in, and her expanding girth pushed the whore’s tits even further away from each other. She could hear her balls gurgle louder than before, and start to press into the sides of her legs. The position was getting harder to maintain as the oral service continued, although Victoria had not moved much despite sinking over a foot of shaft into the willing hole’s throat - a huge bulge was clearly visible through her throat to down between her breasts. Once she felt her cock stiffen enough, and unfortunately lift itself from the wonderful flesh pillows that had done their best to please it, Victoria knew a change of pace would have to occur soon.

But for now, she would use this slut’s mouth for her pleasure. She continued to jerk her head up and down, forcing inch after inch into her body. Victoria even shook her head back and forth, using her mouth to lubricate every inch she could. The leaking cum and spit spilled out in larger quantities, splattering on everything around them. Victoria knew she had entered this bitch’s stomach, having felt the familiar sensation of breaking through another barrier. It was a blissful feeling to be able to use another person’s whole body as an onahole, and this slut was no exception. Victoria could feel her cock spit out more streams of cum into the woman’s body, only furthering the erotic sensation of fucking into her stomach.

With nearly half her cock deforming the nurse’s face and body, Victoria began to pull out. She knew the limits of the human body well, and even though felt like Cassandra had been hand-crafted to please her cock, she didn’t want to risk it getting fully hard; if this happened, she doubt she’d be able to fuck her without an annoying amount of prep work. Victoria had to take several steps back in order to fully unsheathe her cock. Once her brain breaking bitch breaker popped from Cassandra’s mouth, it bobbed slightly before slamming into her tits, its weight too heavy for it to hold itself up. Cum sprayed from her cock head as she did this, further painting every inch of the nurse’s upper body and face. Cassandra immediately coughed up more mouthfuls of cum onto her own body, her throat finally clearing enough to expel the foreign substance.

The nurse looked like she had just been through a hundred man bukakke. Cum covered her entire torso, and flowed like a river in between her cleave. Her face was absolutely plastered, almost no inch of it being unpainted by the off-white substance. Even her hair was streaked with thick strings of cum that hung off in large strands, refusing to break from their hanging position. Victoria’s cock was likewise coated, the top half being painted in the same off-white, mixed with a shiny sheen from the nurse’s spit. If one could see below Cassandra’s tits, not an easy task due to their incredible size, they would see that her stomach was slightly rounded out like she had eaten too much; and in a sense, she had. It was a truly perverse scene. 

“Alright slut! I’m still not hard so we’re gonna have to kick it up a notch. Get on your hands and knees. It’s time you got fucked.”

Cassandra stared and her with lidded eyes, still dazed from the touch-free orgasm she just endured. She could see that Victoria was talking to her, but the words were completely garbled in her brain. Her mouth continued to make a motion like she was trying to suck on a dick that wasn’t there, her brain still not having caught up to what was happening. Growing annoyed at her unresponsiveness, Victoria grabbed her cock in both hands and took a step forward. With a grunt, she lifted her cock, her hands not touching each other in its half-erect state as it was now as wide as a 2 liter bottle, and swung it towards Cassandra’s face. Her cock head hit the nurse on the cheek and sent her sprawling; her body hit the ground, jiggling as she went, and she cried out once more - but not in pain or fear. As Victoria’s cock struck her face, her pussy twitched once more and sent an even larger spray than last time onto her legs and the ground beneath her.

“Listen up you fucking cock drunk slut! I said get on all fours!”

Despite her orgasm shaken brain, Cassandra had been knocked out of her reverie enough to understand the words being yelled at her. Quickly scrambling from her sprawled position, feeling slightly off balance due to all the cum sloshing in her stomach, Cassandra got up onto her hands and knees and turned, facing away from Victoria. Her bulbous behind shook enticingly, its cheeks bouncing sinfully with the slightest movements. Victoria could see clearly that the crotch of her underwear was completely soaked through, and the black flimsy material was practically translucent. Another enticing sight was the nurse’s absurd tits, now pressed directly into the cold floor and lifting her torso up by their sheer size. They bulged from all angles, and Cassandra looked like she could’ve suffocated herself in their massiveness just by looking down.

Cassandra wiggled her immense amount of ass-flesh back and forth, doing her best to entice Victoria; all she could think of was that perfect cock and what it was going to do to her. Victoria stepped forward and reached down, grabbing the thin underwear by the lone string that was buried deep in this slut nurse’s ass. With a strong pull, Victoria did what she had done to many articles of clothing before, and tore it off. This caused an instant reaction from Cassandra, and her pussy gushed clear liquid onto the floor once more, no longer blocked by the flimsy material - not that it had stopped the stream of cum before. Victoria took this opportunity to beat her cheeks red once more, slapping them harshly. There was nothing like leaving your mark on a willing slut.

Once she was done having fun with Cassandra’s ass, Victoria got down onto her knees. Her balls, which had grown to be the size of basketballs at the very least and only sagged lower in their strained sack, plopped onto the ground in a puddle of cum. She looked at the bitch’s soaked pussy, still visibly dripping strings of pussy juice, and put her hand up against it. It was hot to the touch, and Victoria’s hand was immediately soaked by a squirt of girl cum. She inserted 3 fingers with almost no resistance, drawing a loud moan from the bent-over nurse. The futa thrust her fingers in and out of the soaked snatch, finding that her fingers glided through her folds easily. The only resistance she felt was Cassandra’s cunt greedily grabbing onto her fingers and twitching around them. This bitch really was a slut. Wasting no time, Victoria pulled her hand back, made a fist, and punched her hand into the unexpecting nurse’s hole.

She immediately screamed; but this scream was in just as much pleasure as it was pain. Her pussy gripped Victoria’s fist tightly before spraying girl cum around it, instantly soaking Victoria’s arm up to her elbow. Taking this as a good sign, not that she would have cared either way, Victoria thrust her fist into the sluts pussy roughly. She didn’t bother to be gentle with her, knowing everything she did brought the nurse untold amounts of pleasure. In less than a minute, she had her arm inserted up to her elbow, and wiggled it around, making sure to stretch the nurse out as much as she could. After only a couple minutes of this prep, Victoria ripped her arm out quickly, causing another orgasmic scream.

Lifting her cock, which had been splayed to the side the whole time and resting on the ground, its half-hard state still giving it some flexibility, Victoria aimed it at Cassandra’s pussy. With a quick stroke, she blasted cum directly onto the waiting hole. Due to the intensity and volume of the shot, it sprayed onto her cunt, thighs, ass, and everywhere in between. Victoria continued to spray hot baby batter, absolutely painting Cassandra’s tanned backside in hot white cum, matching the thick layer that already covered her upper half. Her stream finally dying down, she placed the tip directly at the entrance of the nurse’s waiting hole, which was gaped from the fisting it had received. With another grunt, Victoria let her cock belch out another baseball sized drop of cum straight into Cassandra’s vagina, adding a last bit of lubrication. It drew the predictable orgasmic reaction that they were both expecting.

“Ready or not slut, here I come!”

Laughing cruelly, Victoria, with her hands gripping her cock right below the head, thrust her cock forward. The head prodded against the woman’s sex roughly, before the tip managed to nudge itself firmly into her the entrance of her hole. Goddamn. This was the easiest Victoria had ever entered someone with barely any prep work. Cassandra’s cunt gripped the head tightly and soaked it with girl cum - this small, tiniest bit of penetration had set her cunt off like a broken sprinkler. Still holding her shaft, the futa pushed forward harder, her cockhead sliding into the buttery smoothness of this slut’s hole. Although her cunt put up the usual fight, Victoria won out and the entirety of her glans lodged itself into her depths. Victoria moaned loudly in sync with another orgasmic scream from Cassandra.

“God damn bitch! You’ve got a tight fucking cunt!”

“Oh, oh fuck! Any cunt would be tight for you! Your cock is fucking giant! Holy shit!”

Cassandra came once more, her orgasms practically bleeding into each other at this point. Victoria laughed. This whore was already addicted to her cock and they had just started. The nurse’s cunt was doing a good job of arousing Victoria even more, and she could feel her cock growing even more in excitement. Taking her hands off her shaft, she placed them on Cassandra’s baby-making hips, and gripped tightly. She admired how stretched the nurse’s cunt was around her punishing penis, the lips drawn paper thin, and watched as her cock visibly grew larger and larger. It was time for the real fucking to begin.

With a firm grip on the whore’s wide hips, Victoria began to thrust for real. Centimeters at a time, she pulled it back and forced it back in, dragging the nurse’s pussy with her. More inches of cock entered her, but just like when Victoria was fucking her face, her cock didn’t seem to actually get any shorter. Indeed, it was growing nearly in time with Victoria’s thrusts; it was a monumental effort just for her cock to get fully hard at all, so the growth occurred at a very slow rate. Victoria loved to see her inches get buried in a new human onahole, the feeling of power she had over these living sex dolls was like ecstasy for her. After nearly a foot of cock was forced in, more than Victoria had expected it to take, she finally hit Cassandra’s cervix.

It was like Cassandra had been taken over by a sexual haze. Her brain couldn’t keep up with the feelings of the nerve endings in her vagina being absolutely stretched and pushed to their limits. Her body continuously shook. Her eyes seemed to be perpetually rolled back in her head. Her mouth hung open, drooling unashamedly onto her tits that cushioned her head. She was completely lost, her body surrendering in every way to the monumental genitalia that had entered her. It felt like she was being fucked by a lamp post, it was so hard and massive; and while this should’ve frightened her, it only excited her body further. She had already lost track of the many orgasms she had, her cunt feeling like it was in a perpetual state of cumming. Her pussy had leaked so much cum, she feared she would dehydrate; she feared she would dehydrate except for the fact that she already swallowed several gallons of cum only minutes before. 

As Victoria pushed against her cervix, the only thing she could be hitting that far into her body, Cassandra screamed once more. She had screamed a lot today and if her brain could focus on anything besides the addictive pleasure being provided to it, she would have worried about losing her voice. Regardless, she screamed again and her pussy convulsed around the brutal invader once more. If her other orgasms had been intense, this one was on its own level. Her pussy sprayed for nearly 30 seconds, the girl cum blasting from around Victoria’s cock like a high pressure hose, soaking her cock, thighs and muscled stomach. As her orgasm ended, she passed out and her body limply fell forward, only stopped by the ridiculous flesh pillows she called tits, and Victoria’s absolute grip on her door-scraping hips. 

Victoria smiled triumphantly as she witnessed this bitch’s mind fully crack. The spray of girl cum onto her body was a feeling that never got old - it was like physical proof of the ultimate submission to her cock. Victoria continued to make small thrusts into Cassandra as this was happening, not taking the next step in penetrating her cervix just yet. However, Victoria’s attitude soured as she felt the nurse sag in her grip. She didn’t need her passing out just yet, not before she fucked her to her cock’s content - there was no fun in fucking a slut who wasn’t awake to suffer through it.

“Wake up bitch!” Victoria shouted, removing one of her hands to lay a punishing slap onto those fat spheres of ass meat, “we’re not done here yet!”

After several slaps, ones that were sure to leave bruises, Cassandra finally jerked awake. Her head turned in every direction, taking in her surroundings like she had forgotten where she was. Mumbling out random noises, she finally turned her head in the direction of the slapping, and looked at Victoria who was still slapping her huge ass. Her eyes widened as the situation she was in dawned on her, and it was like her whole body regained sensation all at once. She screamed through another orgasm, still staring at the domineering futa. Victoria finally stopped slapping, and locked eyes with the slutty medical worker, who was currently babbling out obscenities at a rapid pace.

“Finally. I wanted you to be awake for this next part!”

With this exclamation, Victoria regripped the babbling woman’s hips, and thrust with extreme strength. Her cock tore through Cassandra’s cervix like it was paper. The glans immediately lodged itself into the nurse’s womb, filling it completely. This filling was followed by a flare of Victoria’s urethra, and a blast of cum that filled the womb even more. Victoria wasted no time and forced her cock even deeper, beginning the real stretching Cassandra was going to endure. The bulge under Cassandra’ skin was absurdly pronounced, although neither of them could see it; however, Victoria could definitely feel it. She could feel the woman’s skin wrap around her cock, providing even more tightness and sensation for her personal pleasure. Victoria lived for this.

Her cock was releasing cum at a steady rate now. Victoria’s pounding was getting more and more serious, her cock coring out Cassandra’s womb. Victoria could feel the nurse’s depths inflate around her cock, providing even more room for her to fuck into. Her balls dragged across the ground as she thrusted her hips, the cum contained inside audibly sloshing and gurgling with every movement. Victoria was fucking freely at this point, no longer caring about taking her time or letting Cassandra get used to the immensity of her bitch breaker. Fucking like this caused her to have nearly half of her cock inserted into the orgasming whore beneath her, and her cock was completely hard at this point.

Victoria angled her hips upwards more as she pounded, as she could feel her cock start to hit the ground through the nurse’s skin. This angle change didn’t stop the futa at all, however, as she continued the same merciless pace she had been building up to. Cassandra was still barely conscious, still leaking an absolute river of clear juice down her legs and Victoria’s monolith. Her entire body was focused on the feeling of the appendage plowing through her, skewering her womb and denting her skin obscenely. She let out a gasp in between the orgasm induced screams and shouts as she felt something bump into the underside of her squashed breasts. This was one of the few times Cassandra wished she didn’t have such giant tits so she could confirm with her own eyes what she was feeling; the other times was when she had to shop for bras or new clothes.

As Victoria felt her cockhead slam into the underside of Cassandra’s tits, she wanted to laugh. Of course this woman, this fantasy-like bimbo, would be able to block her penetration with her tits. In any other position she would be able to just lift them up with the strength of her cock, but the nurse’s body weight caused her tits to hold firmly in place. She continued to thrust, bashing her cock over and over into those magnificent mammaries, trying to find an opening in which she could force her cock through even further. Trying to feel out the geography of those jiggling mountains with just your cock was not an easy thing to do, but Victoria was a professional. After what felt like an eternity to Victoria, she finally found her opening. With a powerful thrust, the futa sank her cock even deeper into Cassandra’s body, and pressed her tits out even farther apart below her. Her cock was now nearly pressing into the nurse’s sternum, exactly where she wanted to be. 

Cassandra was finally able to confirm her suspicions. Peering through hazy eyes, she looked down, doing her best to push her chin between the tops of her breast flesh. She could see it. She could actually see the futa’s ridiculous dick. It was there, protruding through her skin, staring at her dead in the face through it’s singular, leaking eye. She watched as it lurched beneath her skin and a huge bubble formed at its tip before sliding down towards her skin. Cassandra could actually see it launch loads of sperm inside of her. It was too much. Her eyes rolled completely back once more and lost consciousness for the second time. 

“Oh fuck yeah you stupid slut. I’m in deep now. Oh this is fucking good!” Victoria howled as she palmed Cassandra’s cheeks once more, no longer needing to keep hold of her hips. The flesh wobbled under hands, sending the entire thing rippling wildly. Victoria was pounding faster and faster, her now fully-hard cock absolutely spearing through Cassandra’s insides. Every thrust sent the woman’s obscene frame jiggling, from her dump truck ass to her hentai-sized breasts. Victoria was unrelenting. Her fucking only got harder and harder, and she could see Cassandra’s stomach grow larger and larger, touching the floor just from the amount of precum Victoria’s balls had been unendingly producing. Soon, a familiar sensation shot down Victoria’s cock to her balls, and she knew it was time.

Her balls gurgled loud enough that someone outside of the room would be able to hear it, and they expanded even larger in their sack. They had steadily ballooned to nearly the size of exercise balls. Victoria watched her cock thicken even more, something that shouldn't have been possible; but it was, and it was something she loved to witness. The veins bulged and pulsed, and her urethra flared to thickness wider than her wrist. If her cock was hard as steel before, it was like titanium now. Her cock flexed once more, lifting Cassandra slightly. She was cumming. 

If Cassandra thought the amount of cum she had witnessed blast over her countenance and fill her body up had been unbelievable before, then this cumshot was the stuff of dreams - or nightmares. The feeling of boiling hot cum shooting into her body woke her up from her orgasm-induced coma, and she knew immediately was happening. She was instantly ballooned. Her stomach was blown up in seconds, her body actually being lifted higher by her expanding midsection. Her tits were pushed up, moved completely off the ground, and now completely covered her face. The nurse could feel her stomach press into her arms and legs, although she couldn’t see it due to her fat fucking tits pressing into her face. This blast of cum felt never ending, and unbeknownst to Cassandra, this was only the first shot.

Whenever Victoria had an orgasm, it felt like her body was a part of it, like every fiber of her being was tied into the semen spraying from her cock; and this one was no different. The cum sprayed from her cock almost violently, absolutely blasting at high pressure into this slut nurse’s stomach. Victoria watched as Cassandra’s stomach got bigger and bigger, lifting her from the floor. One of the only annoying parts of Victoria’s prodigious orgasms was that she could never fully unload into one of her sluts. As Victoria decided that Cassandra was getting close to her limits, only a full cumshot and a half in, she began to pull out - a monumental effort in itself. Her cock was nearly completely out of the nurse’s ruined hole when something unexpected happened: the door the exam room opened. 

The door opened, and the tall, blonde doctor from before stepped into the room. Looking down at a clipboard, she pulled her eyes from the paper she was currently reading and surveyed the room; a gasp immediately followed. In front of her was a sight she couldn’t believe she was seeing. The futanari from before was kneeling with her back turned towards her, naked, and was shuffling backwards on her knees. Between her legs was an immense sack, the balls barely contained in its immensity pressing heavily onto the ground, and they were so fat they pushed her legs far apart from each other. The futa was currently positioned in front of something huge, something she couldn’t make out from her place in the entryway. 

More of the room came into her field of vision as she gawked at the scene in front of her. It was a mess. What looked like incredibly thick cum was pooled on nearly every inch of the floor and in some spots there was a yellow liquid that the doctor could only assume was urine, that also puddled deeply amidst the cum. Dr. Daley looked down and saw that she herself was standing in cum, the thick substance staining her shoes. Even the walls weren’t fully spared, and there were several large splatters in various spots. The whole room smelled overwhelmingly of sex as well, and her nostrils flared at the scent. The only thing she didn’t see was her nurse who was supposed to be overseeing this exam.

“Oh my god! What is going on he-”

“Oh hey doctor,” Victoria cut her off, standing up and grunting in the process, “Samantha, wasn’t it? I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Before Samantha could reply to this interruption and informality, wanting to question everything that was going on, she gasped yet again. Her hand raised to her mouth in shock and the clipboard dropped from her hand, landing next to her feet in the lake of cum that washed through the room. As Victoria stood and began to turn towards the doctor, the doctor was finally afforded a view of her cock, something she wasn’t prepared for. Her mind still hadn’t completely registered the sight of her ridiculous balls, and she hadn’t even considered what kind of cock might be matched to them. Now she didn’t have to consider, because it was real, and it was in front of her.

To say it was the biggest cock she had even seen was an understatement. To say it was enormous didn’t do it justice. To say it was something that belonged on a human would be a blatant lie. It stuck out from her body as a low angle, sagging towards the floor due to its own immense weight. The thickness of it was ridiculous - it was easily thicker than one of her thighs, possibly as big as both of them combined. And the length! It was easily longer than her leg, no. it was more than half the length of her body. The tube of her urethra looked as thick as her bicep and veins the width of fists and as long as the biggest dicks she had studied snaked down its length, all visibly trembling. Finally, the head was thicker than the shaft, if that was even possible, and it was an angry, pulsing red color; it was pulsing angrily because it was actively cumming. 

Her cum sprayed across the walls as she turned, coating everything in its path. Her balls attempted to rise towards her body with the ejaculation, but proved too heavy to perform this monumental task on their own. The cum looked thick, almost like paste or liquid cement, and it was a deep off-white color. Due to the mind-bending size of her cock, balls, and urethra, the stream of cum that blasted from the head was impossibly thick, being wider than the doctor’s arm. It sprayed against the wall with such intensity that it splattered from the walls onto the ceilings and counters around it. And it didn’t stop. It kept going as she turned, her cock bouncing in time with her steps, the cum seemingly unending, until it finally fell on the doctor herself.

Samantha was hit the face by a huge wave of cum. Her visage was drenched in white, as was her hair and glasses. It splashed into her open mouth, her nose, her eyes, her ears - everywhere. Her entire world had become cum. The drenching didn’t end there. Semen covered her neck, her coat and the shirt underneath it and the rest of her clothes. It looked like she had been dipped in egg whites, the cum covered her so completely. The doctor tried to gasp again, but the cum on her face flooded her mouth and poured down her throat - with the cum that rocketed up her nose as well, her ability to breath was completely blocked by the outpouring of baby batter.

“Sorry doc, can’t really control where it lands,” Victoria said, walking by her and letting her cum still fly wildly around, “but let me give you that sperm sample you needed.”

As Victoria reached the counter, she reached over and grabbed another sample container that was about the same size as the one she had already overfilled with urine. She smiled as she heard the doctor retch behind her, trying to clear the cum from her throat and take a breath. Taking off the lid, she did her best to angle it in front of her cock. Her cock blasted out a new stream and predictably filled the container to its brim in mere seconds; but it didn't stop there. The cum continued to stream into it, overfilling it and drenching the sides along with Victoria’s hand. She let it get completely covered for a couple moments more before tossing it onto the counter and turning back to the two cum covered women.

The doctor desperately tried to rub the cum out of her eyes and off her glasses, futilely trying to clean her face from the mask of white. Victoria aimed her cock slightly and blasted her face again with a menacing laugh. Turning to the nurse, the futa admired her handiwork. Cassandra had been turned into a cum blimp, her arms and legs nearly lifted from the ground due to the size of her giant sperm-filled belly. Victoria had naturally covered her as she pulled out and stood over her, so she looked like a great big ball of gooey white sludge. Her pussy, which still twitched in orgasm, was impossibly gaped, looking like someone could fit their head in with little trouble. Just the way it should be. Victoria’s cock arced out more cum, spraying the ground in front of it all the way to the already-covered nurse and the wall behind her.

Victoria let her cock continue to fire off cum, making sure she didn’t hit the exam table where her clothes lay; but everything else was fair game. The rest of the room was completely drenched, from the floor to the ceiling. Every piece of expensive medical equipment, the cabinets and counters, the generic paintings on the walls, everything. It was all painted white. Only Victoria and the aforementioned area she avoided, were mostly spared - although Victoria always got covered a bit just by proxy. After over 2 minutes of constant orgasm, her cock finally settled down, although it didn’t lose any of its rock-like hardness. Victoria turned back towards the doctor, her penis spewing more leftover cum onto the floor between them.

“Well Samantha,” Victoria started, purposefully using the doctor’s first name, “why don’t you get out of those soaked clothes and join us? Besides, someone needs to measure my dick. Your nurse didn’t get a chance to and it doesn’t look like she’ll be able to for awhile.”

Victoria finished this statement with a smug glance in the nurse’s direction. Dr. Daley, who had finally cleared her face and airways of the glue-like semen, having had to take off her soaked glasses, followed the futa’s glance. She finally discovered where her nurse was. The weird fleshy form the doctor had seen before was actually the cum bloated, fucked-senseless form of Cassandra, who was still currently lying down unmoving besides the constant twitch of her cunt which was still steadily leaking girl slime and futa goo down her immense stomach. Everything was pieced together now in Samantha’s mind, and the event of the past hour became clear.

Samantha felt like she was in a sexual trance. All the perverse images and actions she had witnessed were getting to her. Her brain felt like it was in a deep fog, and Victoria’s words floated through her ears. Almost like her body was moving on its own, she reached up and began unbuttoning her lab coat. Her fingers moved gracefully, undoing each button with little trouble despite the soaked nature of them and her hands. As her lab coat fell to the floor, her red sweater, Victoria had been correct about that earlier, came fully into view. Samantha reached down and pulled it off, lifting up and above her cum soaked head.

A black, plain bra that contained a pair of very large breasts, bigger than Victoria’s, contrasted against her pale skin. The doctor bent over, semen dripping onto the ground from her face, and shook her dress pants off her hips. She stepped out of them and kicked off her socks and shoes in the process. She now stood in front of the futa in just her underwear, and now it was time for Victoria to be surprised. Contained within the doctor’s plain black underwear was a large bulge, the shape of a long tube and round ball. The doctor was a futa. Victoria laughed.

“You’re a futa too?! It all makes sense now! No wonder you’re leading this whole study. Take off those panties and let's see how you compare!”

Samantha nodded, her eyes glued to Victoria’s impressive appendage. She removed her bra first, unhooking it from behind her back. The bra fell along with the rest of her clothes, landing on the cum covered ground. Her large breasts jiggled into view; they were melon sized and they were topped by 2 small pink nipples. Larger than Victoria’s to be for sure, but much smaller than the ridiculous nurse’s massive mammaries. Still, they were nothing to shake a stick at, and Victoria admired their large size. Bending over once more, the doctor grabbed the edges of her panties and wiggled them down to her ankles, her genitals falling into view.

Her cock slapped down into her legs, falling mid thigh. It was large, probably nearly a foot in length even in its soft state. It was thick, the girth comparable to almost the size of a coke can. It was veiny, as veiny as one could expect from a cock so large. The head of it was a light pink, a pink that almost matched her nipples, and dangled near her knees. Behind it was a pair of large balls, their combined size nearly softball-sized. Overall, it was a very impressive package. Samantha was almost always the biggest in the room, whether others knew it or not; however, with Victoria in the room, this was not the case. 

“Cute,” Victoria laughed cruelly, “it looks like mine when I was in middle school. Now come over here and measure me, I’m getting bored.”

“Uh, uh of course,” Samantha said shakily, “it-it’s important we finish the study.”

The doctor walked over to the counter that held the now cum-coated medical equipment and sheets, not even registering that the papers containing all the information the nurse had gathered previously were now ruined. Searching through the pile of white goop on the counter, she finally found the tape measure used before. Doing her best to wipe it clean, she took one end in one hand, and using her others, she ran it down the length of tape, collecting all the excess cum. It piled on her wrist and hand and fell down to the counter, but she did somehow manage to get most of it off, revealing the numbers she needed to be able to read. Samantha turned around and walked over to Victoria, her eyes gluing to her cock once more.

Standing in front of her fellow futanari, she bent over. Much like Cassandra had before, she placed the beginning of the tape at Victoria’s crotch, and slowly began to unravel it. Samantha’s eyes followed the numbers intently, breathing heavily at each new inch that appeared on the tape measure. As she hit the first foot, she stared at the rest of the cock that had yet to be measured and nearly choked: there was so much left. After what felt like forever, Samantha finally rolled the tape all the way down Victoria’s cock. She stared at the number at the end of the tape over and over again, her eyes flashing down the shaft. She couldn’t believe it.

“So? What does it say?”

“Um, well, it says uh, it says… 43 inches, I think. Your co- your penis keeps moving, but I think that is what it is. Uh, yeah. Forty, uh forty-three inches. Christ.”

“Sounds about right,” Victoria beamed proudly, “now how about the girth?”

Samantha removed the tape from Victoria’s cock and held the bunched length in her hands once more. Placing one end on the middle of Victoria’s massive dick, she moved her arms as she roped the tape around it. Pulling it tightly against the rock hard appendage - as tightly as she could with her shaking hands. She read the number that appeared once more, her mind racing as she thought of things to compare it too. It was, as expected, bigger than any she had seen before.

“16. 16 inches around.”

“Hmm interesting,” Victoria mumbled to herself as she looked down, the number itself not meaning as much to her, “oh? What's that doctor? Touching a real cock get you excited?”

What Victoria was referring to was Samantha’s now erect cock standing at attention. Dr. Daley looked down in embarrassment, not having realized she had gotten fully aroused. The doctor’s own cock stood at attention, pointing straight forward. It had grown quite a bit larger from its already rather large soft size. It now looked like it was almost a foot and a half long, and had reached coke can size in girth. Her cock bobbed up and down in time with her breath, and a pearly, marble sized ball of precum bubbled at her tip. Her balls had grown a bit too, and they pulled up towards her groin. A cock that was formidable in any other situation, now paled in comparison to the true beast only inches away from it.

“Cute cock. Now get on your knees.”

Samantha looked at Victoria with wide eyes and she felt a hand reach out and grab her shoulder. Falling to her knees, both due to her will being demolished by the intense paragon of sexuality in front of her, and due to the strong pressure put on her form, she was finally face-to-face with the bestial behemoth before her. Her fat ass stuck out from behind her wiggling back and forth as the doctor moved. Before the nude doctor had a chance to do anything, the hand on her shoulder moved to the back of her head and forced it forward. Her head was dragged down, below the futa’s pillar of fucking, and down below to her giant balls. Victoria’s balls had been growing steadily the past hour, and now visibly sat on the ground, even when she stood. They pressed against her strong legs, the width of them as wide as an overinflated beach ball. These 2 giant orbs of untold virility were the last thing Samantha saw before her face was forced into the hot, leathery sack.

“I thought about asking if you needed to weigh my balls again now that they’ve grown, but it feels pretty pointless doesn’t it? Besides, I’m getting bored.”

Victoria continued to mash the doctor’s face against her enormous sack as she spoke. The doctor, almost naturally, had stuck out her tongue and started to lick the surface as best she could. While Victoria continued to hold her face against her balls, it was unneeded: Samantha was now freely pleasuring her massive testicles on her own. The futa, the dominant one, looked around the room, trying to decide her next course of action. The nurse she had fucked into oblivion was now mostly drained of cum, but still rested on her side unmoving in a pool of semen. Looking down at the lesser futa pleasuring her balls, she wondered if she’d be able to fuck her with her fully erect cock. An idea sprung into her mind. 

“Don’t stop licking my sack, slut.”

Samantha wasn’t planning on it, and continued to move her head around, trying to do what felt like the impossible and cover every inch of Victoria’s mighty sack with her tongue. Victoria began to walk forward, pushing the doctor out of the way. As soon as her tongue detached from the flesh it had been so devotedly worshipping, she let out a whine and tried to dive back in; however, Victoria continued to walk forward which caused Samantha to have to get onto her hands and knees and follow as best as she could, her tongue once again attaching itself to the dragging baby batter factories in front of her. After several steps, Victoria came to stand in front of the unconscious nurse, the doctor dutifully tonguing her balls the entire time.

Reaching out with a foot, Victoria gave several nudges to the nurse’s fat ass. Cassandra gave no response. Not quite moving with the force of a kick, Victoria pressed her foot into Cassandra’s stomach, denting it inward and causing a blast of cum to fly out from her cunt onto Victoria’s shins and balls. This got the response she was looking for, and Cassandra awoke with a gasp. She looked around the room before falling on Victoria, who stood menacingly, staring down at her; well, she looked more at Victoria’s cock than her person, the monstrosity bobbing and belching baby batter between them.

“Bout time slut. You’re gonna get fucked again, but I want you to get her ready for me.”

“R-ready? Wh-who?” Cassandra mumbled out in confusion, not seeing anyone else in the room. Victoria rolled her eyes and reached behind her balls. With a quick movement, she grabbed the doctor by the hair, pulled her off her balls, and threw her next to the nurse. Cassandra gasped as the doctor landed next to her. Not only was the doctor here, naked, and also apparently being enslaved to this futa’s cock, but she was a futa herself. Her cock bounced next to the nurse as she landed, the head of it brushing up against her immense tits. Had this been any other day, Cassandra would have drooled at the sight of the large appendage attached to the doctor she had worked with for months now, and would have tried to hop on it as quick as she could, but with the current situation, it was practically an afterthought for her.

Before she could say anything, her hips were grabbed by Victoria and she was flung back onto her hands and knees. She couldn’t even get her bearings before the futa began to force her cock back into her ruined snatch. She moaned loudly at this penetration, her cunt once again tightening around the impossible invader and squirting wildly. Samantha looked on in a mix of horror and arousal; this kind of penetration should have been nigh impossible. As Victoria fucked her cock back into the overdeveloped nurse once more, she turned to the gawking doctor. 

“Get in front of the nurse. Legs spread. Now.”

Nodding in confirmation, Samantha scrambled to get in front of the moaning nurse. She sat down, legs spread, her large cock bobbing in front of the nurse’s face. What did Victoria have in mind? Was she gonna have Cassandra suck her dick to lube it up? Was she gonna fuck this domineering futanari? The questions raced through her head as she watched Victoria plow into Cassandra, precum leaking from her cock as she watched the arousing scene. Nothing new happened for several minutes, just Samantha staring dumbly at the pair. Finally, Victoria changed her movements: she pulled her cock nearly all the way out and landed a loud slap on the nurse’s bouncing posterior. 

“I said get her ready for me you dumb whore!” Victoria roared, “get those hands and mouth working on her cunt or I’ll never fuck you again!”

This threat seemed to snap Cassandra out of her fucked stupor and her head snapped up towards the doctor’s spread legs. Leaning forward, she used one hand to push Samantha’s large balls up and began to lick furiously at her dripping pussy. The doctor got the message now, she knew what was gonna happen to her. She would not be doing the fucking. Deciding to help Cassandra, and possibly spare herself some kind of punishment, she lifted her balls and cock out of the way for the nurse in order to give herself better access. With her hand now free, Cassandra used it to start to finger the doctor’s wet cunt, causing her to moan from the ministrations. 

Victoria resumed her fucking as her sex slaves obeyed her orders. She pounded her cock into the buxom nurse, pacing herself for two reasons: the first was that she needed the nurse to be conscious enough to prep the doctor for her, and secondly, she didn’t want to accidentally cum just yet. The futa watched as the nurse forced more fingers into the doctor’s vagina and continued to lick furiously. Those fingers became a fist, much like Victoria had done to her, and she moved her licking to Samantha’s cock, wanting to please her boss as well. After several minutes of this, Victoria decided they were all ready.

Pulling out of the nurse, Victoria took a step forward, walking over the nurse. She bent over, her cock slapping the doctor, who, up until then, had been lost in pleasure, and grabbed her by her armpits. Lifting her up, she forced her to her feet and pushed her backwards towards the counter. As Samantha’s back hit the counter, dazed from the quick change of events, Victoria bent down and grabbed her under her knees this time. Using her incredible strength, the futa lifted the other futa up, and sat her fat ass on the counter, her mix of genitalia hanging off the edge. Now it was her turn.

“Get over here slut and hold my cock up!”

Yelling this at the nurse, who watched from her position on her hands and knees. Cassandra got up as quick as she could, her sloshing, filled stomach causing her to almost lose her balance; luckily, Cassandra was used to having weighty parts of her sway wildly when she moved. The jiggling nurse ran over as quick as she could and placed her hands on the demonic appendage, and lifted it, pointing it towards the doctor’s waiting cunt. Victoria, still holding the doctor's legs, pressed her glans against Samantha’s still too-small looking cunt, and pressed her hips forward while simultaneously dragging the doctor forward. 

Samantha was practically hyperventilating. She looked down past her own huge cock at the giant meat pole that was currently trying to make its way into her body. Grunting, her whole body felt like it was straining in order to accept the massive head currently trying to invade her being. Victoria was also grunting, her arms and legs flexing as she pushed and pulled with different parts of her body. She might’ve underestimated what it would take to fuck this inferior futa. As she thought this, her cock miraculously forced its way in, tunneling its way into the doctor’s depths. Samantha screamed, Victoria laughed triumphantly, and Cassandra stared in amazement. 

A bulge in Dr. Daley’s torso was immediately formed. Victoria’s cockhead was large enough to dent her skin all by itself. But it wasn’t stopping there. Wasting no time, Victoria began to fuck herself into the doctor, not bothering to go slow. She shredded through her cervix in mere minutes and ripped into her womb, the bulge in the doctor’s body moved higher and higher as she screamed in a mix of pain and otherworldly pleasure. Her cock was now steadily leaking precum, although it was nowhere near the amount that was currently streaming into her. Cassandra continued to hold on the cock, practically massaging it, doing anything she could to please her futa goddess. 

Turning her head towards the nurse, she grabbed her hair and forced her head down to her cock. Without being told to, the nurse began to lick along the length of the unsheathed shaft and rubbed her bountiful breasts against the rest of it. This only encouraged Victoria to fuck harder, and she really began to piston her hips powerfully. Samantha’s body had finally had enough, and her cunt and cock simultaneously orgasmed at the same time. Her cunt spouted off like a geyser, covering Victoria’s cock and Cassandra’s face. At the same time, her cock began to spray its own cum, and due to the position she was in, it sprayed directly into her face. Her orgasm lasted nearly 20 seconds, and her face and breasts were completely criss-crossed with ropes of slimy semen. It was an amount that would have been impressive to anyone. Anyone, except Victoria.

“Is that all you got in those tiny balls of yours?!” Victoria questioned as she laughed, “how about I show you a real orgasm.”

With that, Victoria grunted loudly once more, having reached her limits. Her cock thickened and lengthened a hair more, and her balls trembled in her sack. Cassandra moaned loudly as she could feel the cum rocket up the futa’s urethra, which her tits were currently pressed into. Samantha’s stomach was instantly inflated like she had just swallowed a volleyball. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out at the sight. Her stomach continued to swell, looking like she was 12 months pregnant with triplets. It pressed her breasts up and her cock down and began to sag over her sides before Victoria decided she was at her limit. She apparently wasn’t as elastic as the nurse, which was predictable yet disappointing. 

Victoria unceremoniously ripped her cock out of the doctor’s cunt, which was followed by a large spattering of pussy juice, and swung it to the side. The force of this movement sent the nurse sprawling onto the floor once more. Before she could even look up, she was hit by a blast of cum directly in her face. The stream got more intense as Victoria moved closer to her, her entire body being recovered in a layer of white. The futa leaned down and grabbed the nurse by her short brown hair and lifted her to her cock. During a brief pause between one stream ending and another starting, Victoria forced the nurse’s mouth onto her urethra. As soon as her lips attached to the cum dispensing hole, Victoria’s stream continued and sprayed directly into Cassandra’s maw.

If Victoria hadn’t been holding her head down, it would've blasted back off her urethra; but, Victoria flexed her muscular physique and held the nurse’s head against her lower head, unmoving. Cassandra did her best to swallow, but the cum was being released just too quickly for her. Cum sprayed from her nose and the corners of her mouth once more, and layers of leaked cum piled on her tits once more. Victoria held her there until her face started to turn blue and her stomach inflated to nearly cover her knees. Deciding she had enough, she loosened her grip and just as she knew would happen, Cassandra’s head flew back and her body hit the ground.

Victoria sprayed her down once more before turning back once again to the unconscious doctor sitting on the counter. With a single stream, she completely drenched her and replaced her own, pathetic cumshot that had once covered her body. It was washed away immediately by Victoria’s much more prodigious, virile load. Victoria made sure to coat the doctor’s cock in her superior seed, laughing as she did. After she had her fun, she let her cock spray wherever it pleased, although she did take a minute to make sure the doctor’s nice clothes were completely hidden beneath a layer of sperm. After this multi-minute orgasm ended, Victoria looked at the 2 sexually comatose medical professionals.

“I wonder who else I can have fun with,” she said to herself as she gave her cock a loving pat, causing it to belch some residual cum onto the floor, “because I’m not even close to done yet.”


	4. Victoria meets some MILFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of women show up at Victoria's door, and their day takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! First story of the New Year! Decided to kick it off with a return to everyone's favorite futa, Victoria! Nothing new to note in this chapter, although there is a small ntr-esque scene, but its not a major theme of the chapter. Did some more fun worldbuilding and story-connecting. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter, you know I love to chat with you all :)  
> https://twitter.com/misterretsim_

Towering skyscrapers reached towards the heavens, shading everything below. A cacophony of honking horns and screeching rubber on asphalt filled the streets. The occasional passing roar of a train temporarily deafened this urban dissonance, slipping through the racket as quickly as it appeared. The quietest discord of all belonged to the hundreds of people who walked along the sidewalks, almost all talking loudly into the rectangular boxes held up to their faces, while others chose for the more convenient hands-free approach. Slamming doors, clattering metal, and barely audible music added a recognizable backdrop to this everyday scene. 

Just another day in the big city.

There was one building that didn’t stand out at all, blending into the background of equally drab, soaring concrete monoliths that helped ruin the skyline. It was as nondescript as a building of its kind could get; no gaudy, stylized sign signified its purpose, no security guards manned the front entrance, and no abstract artistic pieces or well-maintained fountains littered its courtyard - hell, it didn’t even have a courtyard for that matter. It was so ordinary it was almost _out_ of the ordinary to anyone paying attention, but no one did. Any regular bystander would just assume it belonged to any of the other big corporate outfits that called the city home, or that it was a collection of office spaces, each floor owned by one subsidiary or another. 

Jutting out of the side of the building was a parking garage, another usual addition that many of the other offices possessed. This was the only place manned by a security guard, at least outside of the building, and the non-descript rent-a-cop waved a car through as the metal pole blocking its exit lifted. Pulling out of this entirely average establishment was a plain white van. No markings or signifiers of any kind decorated its exterior, and it didn’t possess any outstanding features. It turned out towards the street, stopping at the intersection, waiting; waiting for quite awhile from the regular congestion the city suffered from. The first sign of an opening was taken, and the van pulled into the street, lining up with the rest of the unrelated fleet of vehicles trying to get to their destination.

Inside the heavily tinted windows sat 2 men, both dressed in the same uniform. Full body white suits covered them nearly top to bottom; only their heads and feet being spared from the tight material. The suits tucked into the pairs of matching heavy rubber boots that they both wore, and the necklines gave way to zippered hoods. The driver was clearly the older of the pair, specks of gray flecked his otherwise cropped, deep black hair. His well-kept beard was much the same, and the lines around his eyes only added to his aged look. His companion was clearly much younger; baby-faced, cleanly shaven, and a full, vibrant set of ginger hair that was hung softly against his ears gave him the youthful appearance of a boy barely belonging to adulthood.

The white suits they wore were not a bleached version of the ones seen on the many business men and women who walked by their barely mobile van. These suits were of an entirely _different_ make. Clearly made of a strong plastic or rubber material, the suits dully shone in the sunlight and crinkled with every movement. They clung to the men’s skin tightly, leaving room for little else but the appendages within. The pair looked much more suited to be entering a nuclear reactor than walking down Wall Street.

“You’re gonna wanna turn up here,” the younger man spoke, flipping through a pile of papers on his lap, “need to get on the freeway, looks like it's farther out of the city.”

“Ok,” the driver grunted, his steely blue eyes never leaving the road, “does it say where we’re going exactly?”

“Uh yeah,” the green eyed ginger responded, shuffling through the papers, “looks like a place called Muddy Creek Apartments.”

“I know the place.” 

The pair sat in silence once again, the short exchange having fulfilled its purpose. Still shuffling through the papers, the younger man’s eyes scanned over every piece of information available, studying the small amount of information they were given. Having already read through them several times, he slapped the pile back down against his lap and stared out of the window. Scenes of the bustling city soon gave way as the van merged onto the freeway, speeding towards their destination. Skyscrapers became restaurants and stores, the hint of suburbia peeking its head out. The junior of the pair was soon broken out of his trance by a question.

“Does it say when it happened?”

“Uh, hold on,” he replied, jumbling through the papers once again, “it says the last tenant moved out a month ago and then… the first crew got there a week after that before it was passed onto us, and that was over 2 weeks ago.”

“Damn, so over a month then. Good thing we brought the scrapers.”

“Think we’ll need em?”

“Yeah,” the older man grunted, “anything that sits for a month like that is gonna dry and crust over.”

‘Ugh, I wish they would’ve gotten us on it sooner!” the younger man complained.

“I do too, but you can’t blame em. Holiday season and all that, most people were on vacation.” 

“Yeah I guess,” the fiery-haired man sighed, quietly staring back out of the window for several minutes before turning to his partner, “Mr. Davis, can I ask you a question?”

“Call me Greg,” the older man replied in a familiar tone, “but yeah go ahead.”

“You’ve been doing this for awhile haven’t you? I mean I know I just started working here but this job is _hard_. I can’t imagine doing it for as long as you have!”

“You’re not wrong Jimmy!” the man laughed, his face lighting up at his younger companions statement, “I’ve been doing this for over 20 years, pretty much since the company started. And yeah, it is hard, but it more than pays the bills.”

“20 _years_!? And you’re still going out on jobs? I thought you would have moved up by now, doing desk work or something,” Jimmy said, before quickly adding, “Uh, sorry that was rude of me Mr. Davis.”

“Call me Greg,” the older man reminded, “and I have moved up in the company!”

“What do you mean?”

“I get paid a lot more than you think, _a lot more_ ,” Greg replied, emphasizing the last words, “the boss pays me quite a bit to keep going out on jobs.”

“Wait really?” Jimmy asked incredulously, “why!?”

“Because I invented half the techniques we use. I may not be as fast as I once was, but I’m just as thorough and good at what I do. Besides, I take care of a lot of paperwork and go out to lead training seminars and things like that.”

“Also,” he said, pausing between words, “I do all the special jobs. Been flown out to a lot of places let me tell you!”

“Wow!” Jimmy replied with genuine shock on his face, “so you must be like, really high up in the company?”

“Hmmm,” the older man hummed to himself, “not many higher than me.”

Silence once again filled the van. Jimmy stared back out of the window, trying to process all the information that had been so casually imparted upon him. He almost wished he hadn’t learned anything. Here he was, barely 6 months into the job, and he was working with someone who was only a few positions away from the CEO!? At least that's the conclusion he had drawn himself. Oh god, he even insulted him. He was so stupid…

“Jimmy,” Greg started, breaking the silence, “been awhile since I’ve been out here. Is it this street or the next over?”

“Uh,” Jimmy shifted through the papers, his hands shaking, “th-the next one.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey Mr- uh, Greg,” Jimmy said looking over at the man who was probably his boss’s boss’s boss’s boss, “have you ever met one?”

“Oh plenty, more than most probably. Comes with the territory.”

“That makes sense… I don’t think I have.”

“Oh you _have_.” Greg mentioned, a smile creeping onto his lips. 

“Uh, what do you mean?” Jimmy asked, his green eyes and ginger brows furrowing in confusion.

“Well, you’ve met the boss right?”

“Yeah, at the Christmas party I think.”

“Well there you go.”

“Wait, Ms-”

“Yep.”

“How do you know that?” Jimmy questioned, his eyebrow raising.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Greg scolded, turning to look at his younger companion, “when you’ve worked with her as long as I have, not much becomes private. Not like she hides it or anything - she just doesn’t wear a badge announcing it to the world. Besides, why do you think she started this company?”

“What do you mean?”

“Company originally started selling the products we use, not using them ourselves. That’s why I was hired in the first place - I have a background in chemistry. But it wasn’t making much money. We had a few regular wholesale buyers, but not enough to turn a profit, and the products themselves weren’t selling at the retail level. Turned out what people wanted was for people to do the work for them. So after a couple years, the company changed its focus and here we are!”

“Wow. I had no idea. So you like, have a degree and everything? And you created the stuff we use?”

“Just a B.S. but yeah, I have a degree. Was just a couple years outta college when I answered an ad in the paper. And no, none of the stuff we use I invented, at least not anymore. Been all improved on and everything by the full time chemists. But yeah, you can see the boss had a personal interest in the products, and used to test them herself, and look where it got her! Billion dollar company with branches all over the world!”

Greg smiled at this last statement like he was proud; and why wouldn’t he be? He was one of the few who stuck around from the start, and he had been rewarded in spades for his loyalty. The boss had always asked him for his council on many matters, even 20 years later. Any subject she thought was important was brought to his attention, from asking him if he could fly out to Dubai for a special job, to if the new product the lab came up with was worth investing in. The older man didn’t have much ego - he’d spent enough time in the field to remove any of that, but still he was proud. 

“Looks like we’re here,” Greg muttered, pulling into the complex before speaking up, “know which apartment it is?”

“Yeah, 404 looks like, probably towards the back.”

Slowing down, Greg drove the van around the many buildings that littered the complex, squinting as he tried to find the correct door. Jimmy followed suit, looking down at his papers occasionally as if he were cramming for a test. Finally, they spotted a row of doors marked in the range of numbers they were looking for. Greg pulled up the nearest parking space and stopped the car, killing the engine. Sitting in silence for a second, the older man turned towards Jimmy.

“So, what’s the first thing we need to do?”

“Oh, uh, get out the cones and tape and stuff and mark off the front of the building!”

“Good, good,” Greg said, clapping his younger companion on the shoulder, the glove attached to his suit crinkling loudly against the rubbery material, “always the first step. It usually doesn’t happen but people get curious. Lots of busybodies who want to stick their nose in _anything_ they can out there.”

Jimmy laughed and the pair got out of the car. Taking a moment to stretch, Greg pressed his hands against his back and looked up, groaning; maybe he was getting old. Rotating his shoulders he trudged over to the back of the van, fumbling with the keys in his large gloved hands. Clumsily due to the slippery material his suit was made of, he flipped through the jangling metal until he landed on the right one. Jimmy was standing in front of the back doors of the vehicle, staring absently. Leaning over, Greg inserted the key and opened the doors, revealing the contents of the van to the world. 

At the very front were the aforementioned stacks of cones and rolls of ‘Caution’ tape, sitting close to the edge right next to a pair of gas masks. Behind them was where the real instruments of their work were kept. Numerous well-labeled barrels, industrial-strength cleaning implements, and other assorted tools and machinery filled the majority of the van to its very brim, several items pushing roughly up against the dividing wall that separated the front. Almost in unison, the pair reached forward and grabbed the gas masks, throwing them around their necks but not covering their faces - not yet anyway. Once the masks were secured, hanging limply against their chests, they both grabbed a roll of tape and a stack of cones each; it was time to get to work. 

Walking around the van, the pair moved towards the apartment but stopped at the beginning of the sidewalk. Taking a side each, they placed the cones, and then wrapped the tape between them creating a barrier and a clear warning for anyone walking this way. They moved closer to the front door, placing cones and tape as they went; the message needed to be clear as possible: Do. Not. Enter. Once the area was sufficiently cordoned off, the suited-gentleman moved back towards the van, carrying the leftover items.

“Greg, I got another question.”

“Ask away,” the man replied, placing rummaging through the back of the van, “better to ask now then when we’re actually working.”

“If the company has done so well, and the boss is pretty successful, why don’t I see much about her? Like on the news and the internet and stuff?”

“Ah, yeah, well I guess she likes to keep a low profile, ya know?” Greg asked rhetorically, pulling out a couple large flashlights from the back of the van, “the company is a pretty private one. I mean how many people do you know that know about it?”

“I guess you have a point,” Jimmy replied, taking one of the flashlights from Greg, “but still. I just never see her on any lists or anything.”

“Well a lot of people don’t like to publicize that they’ve used our services. We do a lot of government contracts, both above and below the table, if you get what I’m saying. But yeah, I know what you mean. The boss likes her anonymity though.”

“I get it, especially when she’s a… yeah.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Greg continued as the pair moved back towards the house, walking through the blockades they had set up, “she does a lot for charity and allocates funding to companies and groups that do research related to our work. Hell, I’m pretty sure she’s sponsoring a project in some hospital in the city right now. Not sure what it's about but - wait, stop.”

Jimmy stopped suddenly, nearly dropping his flashlight. Greg lifted his free hand and pointed a gloved finger towards the door. His finger was pointed low, and Jimmy could immediately see why. Covering the ground of the entryway was an inch thick layer of a thick white substance. It completely painted the cement and had soaked into a ruined welcome mat, diluting its previous color to such an extent that neither of the men could have guessed what it was previously. With a practiced eye, Greg gave the door a once over, noticing the same white sludge was caked around cracks in the door as well.

“Jesus it’s just like the-”

“Thanksgiving job, yeah.” Greg finished for him, “this looks like it's just as bad.”

“Fuck that one took us over a week!”

“Yeah and this one isn’t as fresh, we can’t just use the pumps this time.”

“ _Fuck_.” the ginger repeated.

“Put on your mask, definitely gonna need it for this one.”

Nodding, Jimmy raised it with his free hand and secured it around his face. Following suit, Greg did the same, and both of the men zipped up their hoods in unison. Now they were completely covered, head to toe, not an inch of skin showing. Greg looked over at Jimmy and gave him a nod before moving forward, stepping carefully. Greg put a cautious hand forward and twisted the knob, the door swinging open slowly. The sun shone behind them, illuminating the entrance; however, as far as the pair could see, the rest of the apartment was dark as pitch. 

Greg was the first to step inside, turning on his flashlight. He stopped at the threshold, and flashed the torch around, running it over the walls. Christ alive, _everything_ was covered! That same dense white substance stained nearly every surface, leaving dried streaks and splatters wherever the eye could see. Looking down, the floor had suffered even worse; the carpet was disgustingly crusty, and as Greg took an evaluative step forward, his boot made an audible crunch when it impacted the ground.

He flashed his light over a wall adjacent to the door and realized just why this place was so dark. At first glance, it looked like just another section of the entry that had been completely plastered, but the tiniest glint from his flashlight revealed its true nature; this was actually a window that had received the same treatment as the rest of the room. The dried liquid had crusted over it so thoroughly that no light was able to pierce through, blocking any illumination from reaching the room. Greg guessed that most of the windows in this place had suffered the same fate, intentionally or not.

Running his light over the wall, he found the switch he was looking for and flipped it; well, he _tried_ to flip it, unexpectedly finding himself having to use some degree of force to move the nub upward. Once it flipped, nothing happened - which Greg did expect. The apartment management probably cut the power after the last tenants moved out, and, as the suited man flashed his light towards the ceiling, he wouldn’t be surprised if the lights didn’t work anyway. Shaking his head, he stepped further in the apartment to survey the damage.

As the older of the pair moved forward into the depths of the darkness, the younger one followed suit, turning on his own flashlight as he went. The pair scanned everything around them, keeping a mental tally of every tool they would need to use, and trying to guesstimate just how long this job would take them. Once they entered the living room, they saw the true destruction that had been left behind. Broken chairs, splintered tables, a couch that had been completely torn apart, its leg bent and twisted. There were heavy dents in the wall, cracks in the ceiling, and the floor was littered with broken glass and other random objects. Above all though, the entire room was engulfed in white, like a bomb in a paint can had gone off in the center of the room.

“Fuck, what the hell happened here!?”

“This looks like a lot of damage over time,” Greg explained, “this probably happened over weeks or months. Can’t know for sure, but maybe the tenant was one, although I doubt it.”

“Why couldn’t the person living here be one?” Jimmy asked, still looking wildly around the room, his eyes bulging beneath his mask.

“Well, they could’ve been, but it’s not likely. Most places don’t like to rent to ‘em, at least not knowingly. Raises the insurance rates if they do. Hard to confirm or deny that kind of thing though, so places like this just have to take their word for it. Still, it can be pretty easy to tell, especially once they start living here…”

Jimmy didn’t ask anything else, clearly getting the idea. He moved further into the living room stepping over a cracked, detached chair leg that was haphazardly lying several feet away from the closest chair. He moved around the couch, careful not to step onto one of the misplaced cushions. As he ran his flashlight around the ground, more objects came into clarity, most of which seemed to be discarded clothes. Torn shirts and ripped pants, a quite large bra and even what looked like boxers. All were stuck to the floor and mostly covered white, much like everything else they had seen.

“Definitely gonna have to call the disposal guys when we’re done, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled!” Greg joked as he moved in the opposite direction, heading towards the kitchen. 

After seeing the living room, the kitchen was no shock. Cupboard doors hanging off the hinges, cracked counters, a completely filled sink… nothing was spared. Greg took another step, and heard a crinkle, his foot crushing something unintentionally. Lifting it up, he expected to see just another particularly thickly layered coating, but instead found a now-smashed empty water bottle. Shining his light downward revealed that the entire kitchen floor was _covered_ with empty bottles of all sizes, the plastic remnants strewn aimlessly. That was new. Making a face under his mask, he gave the kitchen another once over, finding everything to be as he expected. Everything except one thing.

Oddly enough, the fridge looked completely untouched.

*****

“Oh fuck yeah that’s a tight ass!” Victoria yelled, laying a harsh slap across the bouncing rear, “you were _born_ to take dick, cuck boy!”

The domineering futa pounded her hips harshly, sawing her enormous bitch breaker in and out of the jiggling ass in front of her. Despite the fact that there was a clear bulge running from the young man’s stomach nearly all the way to his throat, a perfect outline of the awesome appendage currently destroying him, over a foot and a half of cock thicker than a 2 liter bottle still jutted from his stretched ass. The dark haired futanari continued to thrust furiously, sending what felt like miles of impossible cock rocketing through him with every pump of her hips. Her slaps on his ass got harsher and her thrusting got faster, leaving deep red handprints across his skin. 

Behind the rutting pair was a girl who looked like she was currently more cum than person. She lay up against the wall in the bare-bones room, her stomach hanging gravid-looking in front of her. It touched the floor, pushing her thin thighs far apart as a puddle of thick cum seeped from below it. Her head hung limpy against her shoulder, nearly touching her huge tits which were pushed almost to her chin by her over inflated stomach. Through heavily-lidded eyes she watched the insane fucking in front of her, her eyes mostly focused on the well-built futanari’s bulbous testicles, which bounced against the ground with an audible thud from ever thrust of her powerful hips.

With a grunt, Victoria stopped her thrusting. Her well-muscled legs flexed, as did her abs, which became more defined as her whole body tensed. Gritting her teeth, she looked down at where her cock met Dylan’s fuckhole, currently stretching it to an unrecoverable width. Her cock strained with the rest of her body, tensing as it added extra, unneeded girth to its already prodigal size. Her balls audibly gurgled, and the long cumtube under her cock bulged as it began to deliver its payload. It was time to fill this bitch up!

As the first blast of cum shot up her cock, her massive meat flexed, ripping Dylan from his bent over position on the ground and holding him up in air, his limbs flailing hopelessly. Her cockhead flared inside of his body, pushing the skin around his chest out even more; then, it was gone. In its place was what looked like a large bubble, followed by another, and then another. The bubbles formed like someone had dropped bowling balls under the young man’s skin, and soon they gave way to an unrelenting stream. Dylan’s stomach blew up in seconds, completely hiding the meaty hose responsible for his expansion. 

Victoria grunted through her orgasm, holding her little fucktoy tightly enough that her biceps bulged and her strong hands were sure to leave bruises. She watched as his stomach hung lower and lower, nearly touching the ground. At the same time, small streams of cum began to leak out of the sides of his obscenely stretched backdoor, trailing down Victoria’s mighty cock and boulder-sized balls. Barely conscious through the end of this frenzied fucking, Dylan’s eyes shot open, and so did his mouth; a fountain of semen followed, drenching the ground in front of him. Victoria continued to release inside of him until the pressure _and_ weight became too much, and Dylan slid off her cock as it began to sag towards the ground. 

The streams of cum jettisoning from both ends of the overfilled boy _paled_ in comparison to the geyser still firing from Victoria’s cavernous cum slit. Her cock hadn’t stopped unloading the entire time, still on its first salvo. As Dylan hit the floor, his bean bag sized belly cushioning his fall, Victoria’s cock bucked, sending its load careening around the room. When her thick load hit the wall, it impacted with more of a _thud_ than a _splat_. Her insane semen was so virile, so dense, that it was more like a sludge-like paste than the watery loads the average person released; but Victoria was far from average.

Every time her seed hit something, it was like someone had dumped a barrel of glue on it, her thick cum sticking to the surface, unmoving. Before she could get her rampaging beast under control, it covered the wall across from her, relayering it in her essence like she did many times every day. Trying to point her cock down, it sprayed the large bed against the far wall, the only piece of furniture in the room, and soaked it's sheets thoroughly. Finally getting control of it, she aimed it’s angry, pulsing head at Dylan, and completely covered him, not sparing an inch of his pale skin. She let her mighty cum cannon _bathe_ him until he was unrecognizable, before turning on her heels to face the girl behind her. 

Jessica’s eyes barely managed to focus on the scene in front of her, looking up lazily right as Victoria’s massive fuckstick fired directly at her. She didn’t even have time to react before her face was hit, the impact sending her head _jerking_ backward, her suddenly-soaked hair splatting against the wall behind her. Her body was quickly hosed down as well, the semen covering her bloated figure that had been failing to dry replaced by a much more fresh load. One particularly powerful shot collided with her stomach, sending the cum already filling her womb to shoot out from under her the mass of bloated flesh. The overfucked blonde gasped from under her facemask of virile nectar, her body shaking as just the act of being painted in the futa’s seed being enough to send her into a mind blowing orgasm.

With both hands still wrapped around her fuckstick Victoria whipped around, her cock belching a slimy trail along the wall, and pointed it down at Dylan once more. His twitching body was still rapidly expelling cum from his gaping anus, slowly draining his stomach. With a well-aimed shot, Victoria sent another wave of deep white sludge directly into his hole, pushing the cum right back into his body. This caused Dylan to gasp and choke, another bucket’s worth of spunk gushing from his mouth. Victoria turned back to Jessica and repeated the act, switching back and forth until her orgasm had finally diminished.

“Guess it's your turn now slut!” Victoria sneered looking down at Jessica, stroking her cock that hadn’t lost a bit of its steely hardness, “get over onto the bed!”

Her command was only met with silence; indeed the entire room was completely silent. Only the low gurgling of cum, both from Victoria’s enormous cum factories, which lay heavily against the tiled floor, and from the bodies of each of her playthings filled the air. Victoria’s features were quickly twisting from a kind of cocky lust, to one of pure annoyance. Jessica was completely unconscious, her head lolled to the side, bubbles of spit and cum running down her chin. Turning back to Dylan, Victoria observed his similar state of over-fucked-ness. He had fallen over onto his side, and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his whole body limp - well his whole body except for his pathetic penis, which twitched against his rotund stomach, dribbles of his own miniscule orgasm leaking from his tip.

The once-happy couple were completely out cold.

“Well fuck,” Victoria muttered, gritting her teeth together. They were getting worse. Somehow, despite the fact that they had taken her cock nearly every day for weeks now, they were tiring out and becoming unable to satiate her monstrous lust even quicker than before! Losing her temper, Victoria stomped over and gave Dylan a swift kick to the stomach, causing new torrents of seed to spill from both ends. She glared down at his writhing form, her hands balled into tight fists. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, her cold eyes closing tight and her hands unclenching. Without a word, she walked out of the bedroom, the one she used exclusively for fucking, and slammed the door behind her.

Unfortunately for the futa, her cock still waved in front of her, hard as ever and swaying back and forth as she stood outside the door. Knowing she would need to calm herself, at least momentarily, she stalked over to the bathroom, balls sloshing against the ground. Maneuvering around her cock, the furious futa threw the door open, a loud slam reverberating through the apartment. Charging in, Victoria kicked open the lid and seat of the toilet, before plunging her cock downward. The giant glans nearly filled the entire bowl, and Victoria was practically pushed into the wall opposite of the toilet, her cock needing all the room it could get. Flexing her muscled abs, Victoria let out a strained grunt as her unnaturally wide urethra opened up, and a stream of off-white precum sprayed into the water.

This stream did not stop. It rapidly filled the toilet bowl, diluting and displacing the water. The thick pearly liquid rose higher and higher, and quickly began to cover the tip of Victoria’s lower head. Tearing a hand away from her beastial member, she leaned over and flushed the toilet. The steaming hot seed bubbled and swirled around her member, before slowly draining. Due to Victoria’s unrelenting output, the cum barely dipped below her tip before it began to rise once more. The whole process had to be repeated several times, the toilet getting dangerously close to overflowing several times, before her member finally began to calm down, losing its hardness and sagging between her fingers. 

Sighing loudly, Victoria leaned against the wall, her wet cockhead slapping against the floor. Thrusting an arm out, she grabbed a towel off the rack next to her and brought it to her body, wiping away the numerous strands of her own virility off of her chest and genitals. Dropping the towel, she made her way out of the bathroom, her cock dragging behind her while her balls, which still hadn’t fully gone back to their pre-aroused state, slapped heavily against her shins. She made her way to the living room, still completely nude, and sat down on the leather sofa. Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed; what was going on with her?

Leaning forward, she grabbed a gallon jug and her phone, having left both on the coffee table before having her fun. Tipping the rim of the jug to her lips, she greedily swallowed the cold water inside, her throat working rapidly to swallow its contents. In seconds she had drained the entire thing and tossed the empty jug back on the table. Laying against the cushion behind her, she scrolled through her phone, her eyes skimming over the numerous messages that covered her screen. Texts, messages on social media sites, notifications from dating apps - they were all the same. All from people who wanted to be fucked again, or for the first time, having heard from others about her prowess. The thought would normally make her smile, inflating her already enormous ego, and on any other day she would’ve taken advantage of one of these booty calls, but not today. She didn’t feel like it.

Setting her phone next to her, Victoria laid her head back and closed her eyes. When was the last time someone wanted to hang out with her, just to hang out? Hell, when was the last time _she_ wanted to just hang out with someone, no strings attached? As soon as she got her dick into someone, they were addicted, and only thought of her as a walking life-support system for her genitals, but she guessed she felt the same way about them. Once they got like that, she stopped looking at them like a person… and it was only getting worse. In the past few months she had become a machine, and found herself unable to think of much of anything except getting off. And even getting herself off was becoming harder. Victoria wasn’t sure she liked this change to her personality, especially considering she had been growing quicker to anger in her impatience to satiate her bottomless lust. 

A small section of her brain whispered fantasies of normalcy into her subconscious, teasing her with the life a part of her craved as her mind drifted into darkness...

*****

The two men were hard at work. It had been over an hour since they arrived at the apartment, and they had only just started really cleaning the place up. This kind of work took time - just walking around the ruined unit to take full stock of the damages took nearly half an hour. Then they had to get all the tools necessary: scrapers, waste barrels, mops, the works. All industrial grade, of course. And that was only the beginning.

Greg had sent his young understudy deeper into the house to get him started on clearing the living room, while he stayed to work on the entrance. He had finished up the outside entrance, finding that the recent cold weather had helped loosen up the crusted mess that covered the pavement. It had still taken him several minutes of scraping and pulling just to get the mat loosened, and it left a distinct clean outline of where it had been stuck, unmoving for weeks. Greg had disposed of it in one of the many large waste barrels they had dragged to the front, ones that would be filled and empty numerous times before the job was done.

Currently, the older of the pair was in the entryway, scraping against the wall with a long metal implement in his hand. It looked like a mix of a broom and an ice scraper, although the material was made of a much sturdier metal. He felt like he was reverse painting the wall, crumbling sheets of white falling onto the ground as he worked, which revealed the actual wall, now moldy and stained yellow. Whenever he got a large pile going he grabbed a shovel from his pile of tools and dumped the excess into the same barrel he had deposited the ‘Welcome’ mat into. This would be the routine for the next few days as the pair cleaned room by room, scraping and removing as much as they could before moving onto much more chemically-inclined methods. 

Placing his long-handled scraper against the wall, Greg dug into the pants of his suit and brought out his phone to quickly check the time - it was approaching their lunch period. Greg took a minute to check his email, making sure nothing came up for work, not that he’d be able to just abandon a job like this. Not many in this city's branch were as good at this as he was, and he had the company’s reputation to uphold. Greg let out a muffled sigh from under his mask and leaned against one of the cleaned sections of the wall. Maybe it was his age speaking, but he was hungry _now_ , and he could use a break. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he trudged back into the dark abyss of the apartment.

Just as Greg was about to check on how his younger companion was doing, he heard noises coming from outside. He stopped for a moment to listen, having already begun turning the corner into the living room: it sounded like multiple women judging by the voices and the sound of… _heels_? Yeah, that was definitely the sound of heels clicking on pavement; probably just some local housewives with too much time on their hands. The older man was going to ignore the commotion and get on with his break, before he heard the telltale sign of cones being moved and tape ripping. Shit.

“Someone out there?” the suited ginger asked, popping his head around the corner of the entryway.

“Yeah sounds like a couple bored women, I’ll get em to leave. You keep working, we’ll grab lunch soon.”

Jimmy nodded at Greg before both turned around, making their way in and out of the apartment, respectively. Stepping out of the door, Greg was glad that the gas mask blocked the harsh rays of the sun from hitting his eyes, giving him a clear view of the unwelcome intruders. He had been right, it was women - a pair of them, in fact. Both were dressed in heels, leggings and skimpy tops, all while being decorated in expensive-looking jewelry - and that wasn’t the only expensive thing about them. Damn, they looked as plastic as his suit was! Greg was starting to wonder if one of the guys at the company was playing a prank on him, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Ladies,” Greg started, removing his mask now that he was far enough outside the building for it to be safe, his eyes squinting as the first gleam of light hit his face, “I’m gonna have to ask you to stay _behind_ the cones, please.”

“Um, like what’s going on here?” the taller of the pair, although that wasn’t saying much, asked, snapping a piece of gum between her teeth and twirling a long strand of platinum blonde hair between her fingers as she spoke.

“Well,” Greg smoothed out his salt-and-pepper hair, rubbing the sweat from it as he took in the woman speaking to him, his eyes drifting south - those tits were definitely fake, “seems like there was a gas leak in this unit, possibly some issues with the radiator.”

“Like oh my god!” the shorter one interjected, her almost comically inflated, painted-pink lips gaping in shock, “what about the girl who lives here!?”

“Yeah what about my little Jessica!?” the busty woman cried, her large blue eyes showing general panic and worry, something that surprised Greg. Maybe he had been too judgmental, these women were obviously distraught about something.

“Don’t worry ladies, no one has lived here for over a month now, I believe. So nobody has been affected by the leakage.”

“Oh thank god!” she replied, in between clicks of gum, her hand pressing above her large expanse of deeply tanned cleavage dramatically, “do you know, like, where they are?”

“No ma’am, I’m sorry I don’t.” Greg replied, doing his best to maintain eye contact, eyes shifting upward, “we’re just here to fix the problem.”

“Sandra! They’re like, probably at Dylan’s!”

“Oh my god you’re probably right Linda! My little girl is growing up so fast! Living with her first boyfriend and everything!”

“Well…” Greg trailed off, staying silent for a moment as he stared at the two women fully engaged in conversation, “Ladies, I need to get back to work, can I help you with anything else?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” the taller one, Sandra apologized, turning back towards the man, “we like, won’t keep you any longer!”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t keep such a strong man from his work,” Linda purred, giving Greg a sly wink, “like, keep up the good work!”

Greg gave them a wave as they turned around and walked away, his eyebrow lifting at that last exchange. Waiting for a moment until they actually left, the older man found his eyes wandering downward, his attention immediately drawn to Linda’s ass, which looked like someone had shoved two pumpkins into a pair of spandex; the stretched fabric looked like it was ready to tear at any moment. Good lord. Greg’s ears perked up, drawing his attention away from the bouncing rear, as he heard phrases like ‘cute’ ‘slut’ and ‘married’ accompanied by high-pitched giggling - were they talking about him? Shaking his head, Greg smiled as he started to put his mask back on, ready to get back to work.

What a day it had been already.

*****

_Knock. Knock._

A low, throaty groan emanated from the futa’s chest as her eyelids lazily lifted. Adjusting slowly, they rolled around in their sockets for a moment before coming into focus, the familiar dark leather of the couch greeting her vision. With a yawn and a stretch she sat up, twisting around as she did. Lifting a hand to her mouth, she wiped a bit of dried drool from the corner of her mouth. Fuck, how long had she been asleep? Patting the cushions around her, her hand finally grazed her phone as she blinked deeply, still trying to push the sleep from her features. Damn, she had slept for longer than she thought. Dropping the phone in her lap, the cold metal bouncing on her thigh, she rubbed her palms into her face. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

This new set of knocks caused Victoria to jolt to attention, her head snapping to face the door, leering like a predator watching out for an intruder. As her brain started to fire on all cylinders, she realized she should probably get dressed, just in case. Standing up, Victoria’s feet immediately slipped from under her and she landed hard on the couch. Looking down, the futa cursed under her breath at the source of this slippage. It was precum. _Of course_. In her sleep there was nothing to hold her cock back from releasing its pent up, ever-churning supply of self-lubrication, and it had puddled around her cock, which still lay heavily on the cold tile in front of the couch. Moving more carefully this time, Victoria scooted her well-toned ass across the couch, tugging her massive flaccid member along with her.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Victoria shouted angrily at the insistent encroacher. If it was some kook trying to convert her, she was gonna show them her own Tower of Babel. The futa snickered to herself as she stood up and turned to the other end of the couch, where she had discarded her dress and cock-strap previously. She had to admit she had learned a lot in the past couple months, most of which revolved around how to not ruin her own belongings whenever she felt a rampage coming on. Victoria slipped the plain black garment over her head, sliding it down her body.

It hugged her curves well, her large breasts pushing the front of the fabric out, not needing any extra support of their own. The short sleeves hugged her biceps tightly, and she momentarily considered flexing - she was sure she could tear the cloth that way. No, she needed to _stop_ destroying her clothes just to show off. As the dress fell over her ass, she could feel the fabric tighten around it; she didn’t have to workout much, all the squats she did while railing holes being enough to make her behind one that would make any gym bunny jealous. Her toned legs were the next to be covered, the dress coming down to just above her ankles.

Lifting a leg, she planted her bare foot on the couch, her genitals shifting beneath her dress. With both hands, Victoria began to manipulate them, moving them around so that they would be better hidden; all she needed was for someone to think she had _two_ sets of ass cheeks because her balls decided to press out against the back of her dress - not that that had ever happened before. Once they were comfortably positioned, she lifted her cock, doing her best not to flex while she did, and began the arduous process of strapping it to her leg. It took a minute, her cock fat enough to stretch the straps to their limit, but they were made of a tough material, and eventually she got her cock firmly secured. Putting her leg down, she gave a few slow steps around the room, making sure everything was correctly in place.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

To Victoria’s annoyance, the pounding on the door had only grown more vigorous. Doing her best to stay calm, she walked slowly over, deciding that whoever was on the other side could wait a little longer. Casually strolling, Victoria glanced back over at the puddle she had left on the ground. Ugh, if Dylan or Jessica weren’t awake yet, she would have to clean it herself so it didn’t stain! What, was she still living with her parents or something? Reaching the door, she took a deep breath, trying to center herself to at least present some modicum of decorum. Doing her best to muster a pleasant smile, she opened the door..

“Hello, how can I help y-”

Was someone playing a prank on her?

Standing outside the door in front of Victoria were the 2 biggest bimbos the futa had ever seen in her life. Victoria could feel her eyebrows raise almost automatically, she was so surprised. Deeply tanned skinned, obviously bleached hair, numerous cosmetic enhancements… it was like they walked straight out of a 20 year old porno! Both of them had unnaturally plump lips, no doubt the recipients of numerous fillers. The skin of their faces was pulled tight, giving them the appearance that someone had crafted their features using 3D modeling software; everything was just too smooth and _shiny_. Noses perfectly small, eyes big, but heavily lidded, not a wrinkle in sight - the list went on. The amount of money they had spent on themselves could probably have bought a small house!

And that wasn’t even mentioning what they were wearing! Not only did they have eerily similar features, but they were dressed almost identically as well. Shiny diamonds and polished gold dotted their ears, no doubt all real and very pricey. Around their necks were diamond studded necklaces, thin chains of yellow gold encrusted by the numerous gems. Even their fingers and wrists were covered by more gold and rare stones - these bitches probably jingled when they walked! Skin-tight, designer shirts covered their torsos, although not very well, and they both wore what were no doubt expensive leggings that looked practically painted on. They complimented these outfits with pink fuck-me heels that added several inches to their heights.

There were 2 noticeable differences between the women, however. The taller one, who, even if her heels stood several inches shorter than Victoria, had absolutely enormous tits. The futa found her eyes naturally drawn to them of course, being able to see deep into the woman’s deep cleavage from her higher vantage point. They stuck out nearly a foot from her chest, and sat suspiciously high on her body, only adding to their fake, overfilled look. Victoria was sure she could even see the faintest hint of her nipples poking through her shirt. While they weren’t as big as that overdeveloped nurse she had fucked at the hospital, they were still ridiculous looking, especially on the woman’s thin frame.

As for the other woman, who was so short that even in her heels she only came up to her companion’s shoulder, was blessed in an entirely different way. While her chest was respectable and probably fake, their size and height looking much more akin to Victoria’s naturally large, perky breasts, it was her ass that drew the futanari’s attention. The short bimbo was standing slightly askew of the door, giving Victoria a good view of one her cheeks, and what a cheek it was. It shot out from behind the side of her hip by _more_ than several inches, bulging obscenely against the thin material of her pants. Victoria could see that just the slightest movement, even from the woman breathing, sent her massive ass jiggling. She had no doubt you’d be able to see the curves of her ass from the front.

Who _were_ these women?

“How can I help you?” Victoria repeated, clearing her throat as she eyed the pair hungrily.

“Oh um, sorry, we might like, have the wrong apartment,” the taller one replied, giving a look to her shorter companion, “but does Dylan live here?”

“Or Jessica!” the shorter one piqued up.

“Dylan and Jessica?” Victoria questioned, somewhat confused, “Yeah they do. Who’s asking?”

“Oh like thank god!” they both exclaimed, practically in unison.

“I’m Dylan’s mom!” the shorter one said happily, her eyes lighting up.

“And I’m Jessica’s!” the taller replied with similar enthusiasm.

“Ah ok,” Victoria replied coolly, slowly piecing everything together, “I’m their… _roommate_ , Victoria.”

“Nice to meet you!” the busty woman greeted, extending a thin hand towards the tall futa, “I’m Sandra!”

“And I’m Linda.” the other offered, a little less enthusiastically, not bothering to offer a hand of her own. Victoria took Sandra’s hand in her own, the older woman’s long nails grazing against Victoria’s wrist. Once the greeting was over, the trio stood in silence for several moments. Victoria’s eyes drifted over the pair, her lips slowly rising into a challenging smile, as if there _was_ some kind of unspoken competition going on; and there was, whether the older pair realized it or not. The mothers glanced at each other, giving an almost exaggeratedly confused look back and forth, as if they weren’t sure how to proceed.

“Uh, like, are they _here _?” Linda finally spoke up, sounding almost exasperated.__

____

____

“Dylan and Jessica?” Victoria questioned rhetorically, her grin widening, “No, they aren’t right now. I think they went on a date.”

“Oh…” Sandra replied, sounding disappointed.

“Would you two like to come in and wait for them? I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”

Simultaneously their faces lit up, and Victoria motioned for them to come in. She continued to openly ogle their bodies as they walked by her; Sandra had a pretty good ass herself, and Linda’s was even _bigger_ than Victoria had guessed. She waited a moment for them to walk into the apartment fully before closing the door quietly. Victoria followed behind them, watching as they made their way to the living room. Rounding the couch and... there it was! They noticed _it_.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Victoria apologized, while mentally rubbing her hands together, “I spilled a uh, protein shake, right before you guys got here. Didn’t have a chance to clean it up.”

“It’s ok!” Sandra blurted suddenly, taking a moment of her own to eye the futa’s well-built arms, “I’m such a clutz, it happens to me all the time!”

“Oh, you work out?” Victoria replied, walking away for a moment before coming back with a hand towel.

“Like everyday! Gotta keep those extra pounds off!”

“Well you look great,” Victoria complimented, taking a moment to eye the voluptuous woman again, “ _both_ of you do.”

“Thank you,” Linda replied quietly, “you look pretty strong.”

“Oh I don’t know…” Victoria smiled, raising an arm. With a quick tense of her muscles, her bicep bulged and her dress ripped at the sleeve. A clear tear split the black fabric up the shoulder, revealing a muscled arm to the pair. Sandra and Linda only gaped at this display, not expecting their children’s roommate to be so muscular. Both of them sat on the end of the couch, almost as if they needed to sit down to process what they were seeing. Victoria smiled and flexed her other arm, predictably eliciting a similar reaction. She stood in front of them, arm’s still flexed, muscles and veins swelling from under her skin as the remains of the sleeves dangled against her sides.

“Oops!” Victoria chuckled, looking from arm to arm before her facing the MILFs once more, “I go through so many clothes that way!”

“Well, you certainly are… impressive.” Sandra gulped. 

“Yeah, that, like, must be quite the problem.” Linda added.

Victoria didn’t reply. She stood there watching the pair in her now ripped-sleeved dress, holding a small towel in one hand. Her eyes narrowed as her guests, almost simultaneously, had a change of expression. Both of their nostrils flared, and their heads snapped around, looking for the source of whatever invaded their senses. Sandra realized it first, but Linda was quick to follow. Their eyes fixed onto the puddle of “protein shake” on the ground, and they visibly sniffed the air again as if to confirm their suspicions. Victoria’s smile grew wider as she watched them lick their lips, probably not even realizing they were doing it. God, what a couple of _sluts_. 

Walking in front of them, Victoria bent over in front of the puddle of precum. She made sure to thrust her butt out - not to put it close to their faces, but to get them closer to what hung _below_ it. Victoria took her time mopping up the precum, not even really trying to get it all up. As she did, she swung her hips slightly, letting the heavy scent she knew her balls left off to waft in front of their faces; hell, the entire apartment probably smelled like Victoria’s pure, unfiltered essence, something she barely noticed, but something they _definitely_ noticed. 

Spreading her legs out, Victoria fought back a smile as she swung her hips once more; but this swing was just a tad bit _more_ forceful than the other ones. The futa could feel her pendulous orbs swing against the back of the dress, no doubt denting out the fabric obscenely before falling back between her legs. Accompanying this action was a pair of gasps being released from behind her; oh this was _perfect_. Victoria stood up straight and turned around, doing her best to keep a straight face as she did.

“Oh there’s just so _much_ of it!” Victoria feigned shock, holding up the precum-soaked rag, “and it’s really _thick_! Can one of you hold this for me while I grab another?”

Without waiting for an answer, she thrust the dripping towel in front of Sandra, who’s hands immediately raised to hold it. Victoria dropped it with a smirk, the towel landing in the bimbo’s open palms. Walking back into the kitchen, the futa took a moment to look behind her shoulder, grinning at the sight of the two women staring at the towel in open-faced shock. In the kitchen again, Victoria took a slight detour and opened the fridge, taking out another gallon-sized bottle of water before grabbing a new towel and strolling back into the living room.

“Sorry about that!” Victoria started as she lifted the jug up to her lips, drawing the attention of her guests once more, “I’m just always so thirsty.”

Tipping her head back, she wrapped her lips around the mouth of the jug and began to swallow. The bleached-blondes watched with rapt attention as the contents of the container steadily disappeared, each swallow from Victoria’s throat draining a noticeable amount of liquid. It took the futa less than a minute to completely empty it, and she set the empty plastic on the table before bending over to clean once more. Victoria repeated her teasing the same as before, making sure to press her enormous cum factories against the back of her dress; while she didn’t hear a gasp, she could practically feel their attention glued to the area between her legs.

“Here you go,” Victoria said, not even pretending to ask this time as she dropped the soggy cloth into Linda’s hands. Sandra and Linda’s heads looked down at the soaked cloths lying heavily against their skin, before raising them up and giving them another deep sniff. Sandra licked her lips again and Victoria could see a clear drip of saliva leaked from the corner of Linda’s own puffed-up pair. Fuck, these sluts were _drooling_ for her fucking cum! This was going to be too easy.

“I’ll be right back, the ladies’ room is calling me!” Victoria fake-laughed, still trying to act pleasant as she passed by them. Each passing moment was making it harder for the futa to reign in her true emotions. The bimbo’s looked over at each other as she walked away, both having no idea what to say. Normally unable to keep quiet, they had been left completely speechless, and neither knew why; well, their brains may not have, but their overdeveloped whorish bodies knew _exactly_ the reason. Just as Sandra was about to speak for the first time in minutes, wanting to confirm that Linda had also seen what she had in between this powerful woman’s legs, a new sound pierced through the silence.

To the confused women, it sounded like someone was spraying a fire hose into a pool. All they could hear was a loud splashing noise, followed by a low, feminine moan. Craning their heads slowly, they glanced in the direction of the sound - the direction Victoria had wandered off too. No words were spoken between as they shot up, balancing unsteadily on their tall heels. The pair hurried over, cum-caked cloths clutched carefully, their bodies jiggling and shoes clacking loudly as they went. It was like they were both on the same wavelength, their curious, horny brains working in sync. As they reared another corner in the apartment, they saw it: the bathroom door was open. It was open, and it was the source of this intoxicating commotion. 

With an audible jangle, they poked their plastic faces around the frame of the door. They had barely been in the apartment for 15 minutes, but the pair found themselves gasping together yet again. _Standing_ in front of the toilet was Victoria, with her dress lifted up to her neck, and it was clear why she wasn’t sitting. Taking up the entire space between her strong, sculpted legs, was an ginormous pair of testicles. Looking more like bowling balls than anything that belonged on a human, they hung heavily down beyond her knees, wobbling as she tensed her ass, showing off its muscled curvature. 

They could see… _something_ else, but they couldn’t comprehend exactly what it was. Poking out just below the bottom of Victoria’s enormous sack was something big and fleshy. It almost looked like it could have been a third leg - it was nearly as long as one of her model-esque limbs, that's for sure. But it was different. There were clearly large veins lacing its girthy form, and the women noticed a clear, huge bulge running under it. It almost looked like - no, it couldn’t be. Sandra and Linda’s attention was suddenly drawn by a movement from Victoria.

The tall girl with, well, more than a _little_ extra, leaned forward, her stream still going unabated. With one hand, her other still in front of her, presumably holding whatever was hanging from her groin, she flushed the toilet. This simple act drew a new look of shock from the bimbo’s; while the act itself wasn’t amazing, the fact that she was _still_ pissing was! And she was definitely pissing, there was no doubt about it. Even though Sandra and Linda couldn’t _see_ the act, they sure as hell could hear it. Hear it, and _smell_ it. 

If they thought the smell of that “protein shake” was strong, it was nothing compared to the burning fumes coming from the woman in front of them. Fumes wasn’t an understatement either, as the mothers could see actual _steam_ wafting from in front of Victoria, slowly filling the small room. The acrid vapors wafted into their nostrils, causing them to flare comically; both women now resembled slutty versions of pigs, the rims of their noses practically pushed back far enough to touch their faces. Their mouths, which hadn’t closed since first watching Victoria shred part of her dress, were now visibly drooling, their senses nearly fully-claimed by this stranger.

While it had been over a minute since the sounds of her stream first drew the attention of Sandra and Linda, it seemed like it stopped all too soon. With another groan, Victoria dropped what she was holding, and it smacked loudly onto the tiled floor. It happened almost in slow motion for the onlookers, their heads slowly dropping as they watched its descent. While they couldn’t see exactly what it was still, they both knew; they both knew and they could barely comprehend what they were witnessing.

Victoria started to twist, stretching her body to the side. Her entire body flexed as she did, her muscles popping and defining every inch of her visible form. As she moved, the observers could finally see the toilet bowl, all but confirming their suspicions. Virtually filled to the brim, there was less than an inch of empty space between the rim of the bowl and the deep yellow liquid that filled it. It bubbled and steamed, threatening to spill onto the floor at the slightest stirring. Looking back up, the women were caught like a deer in headlights. 

The knowing, smirking face of Victoria stared back at them, her murky brown eyes somehow maintaining contact with both of them at the same time. With a small squeal from Linda, the pair retreated from outside the bathroom, practically tripping over each other as they rushed back to the living room. The heels of their shoes clicked furiously against the floor as they moved, both of them clutching the now-crusty towels to their chest tightly. Doing their best to get back into the same spots they were in before, they sat down hastily. Averting their eyes from each other, they tried to straighten their clothes out one-handed; the other still preoccupied with something much more important. The toilet flushed.

Sandra and Linda didn’t dare to look. They could hear the soft padding of feet as Victoria approached from behind them, both women staring directly down at their laps. From their peripherals, they could see the tall woman move by, wandering to the other end of the couch. Victoria sat down across from the pair, getting comfortable in her seat before placing one foot after the other carefully onto the coffee table. She let out a groan as she stretched, her eyes locking onto the pair of ashamed sluts in front of her. A smile formed on her face, but it was no longer the sweet smirk that she had worn since they arrived.

“So,” Victoria bared her teeth, like a lion about to pounce, “what shall we do to pass the time?”

Slowly, the women lifted their heads, finally looking at their host once more - there it was, the expected gasps. Both of them were staring at Victoria’s head, but not the one above her shoulders; no this was a head that sat much, _much_ lower on her body. Curled up next to her ankles, clearly exposed by the relaxed way she was sitting, was Victoria’s giant glans. The massive pink head, which was fatter than Victoria’s own ankle, pulsed lazily between her legs, practically resting on the table itself. The pair sat, open-mouthed, not believing what they were seeing.

It was bigger than any they had ever seen - no, it was bigger than any they could have ever _imagined_! In this position, they could see farther up her dress as well, which only confirmed their earlier suspicions. Connected to her head was the enormous shaft they had seen before, the one that full-on _smacked_ into the floor when she had finished pissing. And resting below this titanic fuck pole, was the hyper-virile, gurgling cum containers they had seen with such clarity in the bathroom. This woman had it all, and it was more meat than either woman had seen in their entire lives.

“What’s wrong? See something you… like?” Victoria teased, her grin growing wider. Unbeknownst to the 2 vapid sluts currently ogling her genitalia, Victoria had purposefully loosened her strap and readjusted her junk before coming into the living room. She knew that these women, who were no doubt some of the most cock-hungry she’d ever met, would notice it immediately; and she knew they were cock-hungry with little doubt in her mind. Why else would they go so far to make themselves look like such fucking whores?

“You, you have a…” Linda started, her body beginning to shake.

“COCK!” Sandra practically shouted, finishing her friend's thought.

“Hmmm, oh this?” Victoria questioned, reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her dress, “Yeah, I’m a futanari. Haven’t you ever met one before?”

The bimbos both shook their heads, eyes still glued to the awesome appendage. Victoria began to pull the front of her dress up, slowly revealing her cock. The head was completely exposed first, the massive ridge of her mushroom-shaped glans coming into view. Next it was her shaft, and there was _a lot_ of shaft to reveal. Inches turned into feet as she pulled her dress up, the girthy pole seemingly never ending. Inch thick and multiple-inch long veins snaked below its skin, covering her cock like gnarled roots. Less than halfway up her shaft, her colossal testicles came into view, spreading her legs far apart. 

They lay on the couch, denting the cushion around them, molding the fabric to their image. The sack that held them looked like it was struggling to do so, the skin noticeably straining against the giant globes. Her balls visibly shook and shifted between her legs, trembling against each other as they fought for space in the nearly too-small sack. They had also, the drooling women noted, grown larger. Quite a bit larger, in fact. In the bathroom they had looked like bowling balls, but now… now they were at least the size of basketballs; as they moved around pulsed between knees, it looked like they weren’t done growing either.

Victoria’s hand continued its ascent up her legs, pulling the black fabric along with it. More cock came into view, something that made sense but shouldn’t have been possible. _Of course_ the women knew that it had to be attached to her body in some way, but it still looked like it should have ended a couple feet ago! Finally, her dress crested her groin, her hand stopping right below her breasts, showing off her rock-hard abs. Just as the women expected, and any one with common sense, her cock was indeed connected to her body. The ridiculous root stuck out of her groin obscenely, nearly taking up the entire area, the beginning of her sack not helping the over-crowded look.

The monstrosity was now completely out in the open for anyone to see. Longer than either of the bimbo’s legs and as thick as a 2 liter bottle, hung Victoria's penis. No, calling it a penis didn’t do it justice; hell, calling it a cock barely seemed appropriate. It was a beast, practically its own living, breathing creature, it was so big. A monolith of sexual prowess hanging from between her legs. One oddity did stick out to the women, however, and that was a large strap that wrapped around Victoria’s cock, holding it to her leg. The material looked thick and study, and there were several places the strap hooked around itself, the hooks and buckles clearly struggling in their attempt to contain her sex.

“Looking at this?” Victoria asked, noticing the women's slightly confused expressions and running her hand against the strap, “It’s too keep this thing from dragging on the ground when I walk. Although it _is_ feeling a little tight right now…”

With a grunt, Victoria flexed her cock, the flaccid length stretching and widening in response. The strap wrapped around it pushed outward, shaking and straining, the different parts keeping it together spreading farther apart. Then, all at once, they _snapped_. The hooks tore and the buckles ripped, the entire thing practically coming apart at the seams. It flung off Victoria’s cock and leg, flying at a high angle before _smacking_ into the wall next to the couch. The tattered remains dropped, landing on the floor in a heap. Victoria let out a long sigh as her cock flopped, her cockhead loudly slapping into the table and her shaft wobbling between her legs. It felt good to be free again.

Sandra and Linda’s amazement only grew. From the perverse, powerful display of just how inhumanly strong her appendage was, to the fact that it shook under its own weight, it was all just too unbelievable. Both women, practiced cock appraisers each, could not help but notice that her cock looked _flaccid_. It hung between her legs, not standing up like a dick would when it was hard. While it could have just been so heavy that it couldn’t lift itself, something that seemed more than plausible, the bimbos had their doubts. Sandra had to wipe her mouth, realizing that drool was now openly dripping from her chin, and Linda’s free hand was now hovering between her legs, openly hinting at what she wished she could be truly doing.

“Seems like you guys are pretty interested in it. Want a closer look?”

Not bothering to wait for a response, Victoria kicked her feet off of the table and stood up. Her cockhead slid off the table and much like it had done before, it once again slapped onto the floor with an audible _thud_. Despite the fact that her dress covered her body down to her ankles, several inches of shaft still stuck out from beneath it, along, of course, with her glans. Victoria strutted over, taking her time and making sure her floor-dragging length was in perfect view. Sandra and Linda’s head followed her as she moved, faces pointed downward in open astonishment.

“What do you think?” Victoria questioned smugly, grabbing her cock with both hands around the middle of the shaft, her fingers clearly not touching each other. She lifted it up, coiling it around itself until the head was pointed straight at the duo. Seeing it up close for the first time was like a totally different experience. They were immediately hit with the smell of it; it was like they had been blasted in the face with pure, unbridled cock musk. It wafted over them, nearly strong enough to make their eyes water. It didn’t smell bad, but it had that same kind of stink that all dicks do, but exponentially stronger. While it wasn’t as noticeable, the women could also feel a clear heat coming off of it, even though Victoria stood at least half a foot away from them. It was like a radiator, warming their bodies and everything around them.

“B-big…” Sandra managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper.

“So… so much!” Linda followed.

Hook, line, and sinker. Now it was time for the final touch. Wanting it to be a surprise, Victoria kept her moan internal as she flexed her cock once more. Her cumslit gaped open, and a stream of precum flowed up her shaft. The white liquid shot from the end of her cock in an unbroken stream, covering Sandra’s face in a mask of white. It matted her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, whitening it even more. The hot, white goo ran down her features and began to pool in her cavernous cleavage, before Victoria aimed her cock a little lower, drenching her expensive top and her tits in their own layer of pre. 

“Oops, sorry about that,” Victoria fake-apologized, not even trying to hide the lust dripping in her voice, “sometimes it’s like my cock has a mind of its own!”

Turning slightly, she gave Linda the same treatment, frosting her face and hair before coating her own smaller, but still large breasts. It ran down her body, pooling in her thighs and leaking onto the couch. The cum contrasted strongly against her overly-tanned skin, making the thick substance stand out more clearly. Her top was quickly turning translucent, and her tights weren’t far behind. The stream continued for several more seconds and Victoria gave her cock a last shake, sending a last wall of cum whipping into the whore’s faces. 

Both women gurgled from beneath their face-fulls of cum. The sticky, hot substance had landed in their mouths, and continued to seep in as the cum fell like sheets from their features, dripping onto their bodies. Sandra found her tongue sticking out of her mouth, completely coated in off-white precum, and she licked her lips without even really thinking about it. Linda had gone for a much more slovenly inhale, as if she was trying to breathe in the virile sludge like it was air. Almost instinctively, they brought the cloths they were holding up to their faces and began to wipe away the much before suddenly stopping.

The texture, the smell, the _feel_. It was the same, same as the liquid that covered the rags they held and the puddle it had come from. The pair realized that what they had been told was a spilled protein shake, was without a doubt a puddle of cum. It was like their brains had finally caught up to their bodies, and now their entire beings just _knew_. Sandra’s nipples hardened like diamonds, and her legs closed together, rubbing rapidly as she let out a muffled moan. Linda did the opposite, even if the effect was the same; her legs shot open, and a noticeable dark patch appeared on the front of her leggings. They had been reduced to orgasming, moaning, horny messes, just from the _realization_ of what was happening.

Victoria stood and waited for them to come back to their senses, slowly stroking her massive shaft in her hands. The writhing sluts before her were only getting a taste, a tiny _sample_ of what was to come, and they were already cumming, touch-free. Sandra was the first to calm down, breathing heavily, cum dribbling from the corner of her mouth. It took Linda almost a minute longer, and she had to hold herself up with her goo-covered hands, leaning back as she struggled to catch her breath. Victoria gave them another minute to rest, the longest they would get before she was done with them.

“You should get out of those tops, looks like they got a little dirty.” Victoria laughed, her eyes twisting into a menacing leer. 

This clearly wasn’t a request. 

Shaking hands dropped crusted towels and gripped at soaked shirts. Despite the fact that Linda had just had one of the most intense orgasms of her life, her top came off in seconds. The gooey, probably-ruined article of clothing was thrown unceremoniously off to the side, baring her breasts openly to the dominant futa; just like Victoria had suspected, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Not only had she gone without the supportive undergarment, but her tits were also clearly fake. They sat high on her chest, sticking out like upturned bowls. Her hard, small pink nipples pointed directly at Victoria - they would’ve betrayed her feeling of arousal if it wasn’t so obvious already. Linda’s small diamond-encrusted necklace sat between them perfectly like a target waiting to be painted. 

While Sandra moved with no-less speed, it took longer for her to undress due to the sheer size of her massive mammaries. As she lifted her shirt her breasts were pulled up with them, sticking to the material no doubt due to the combination of her size, and the glue-like nectar that matted the shirt. Finally with a grunt, her shirt cleared her breasts and her head, sending her fleshy mountains jiggling widely. Much like her companion, they sat high on her chest; however, hers were so big that they still took up much of her torso, covering half of her navel while still managing to stick out incredibly far. Victoria gazed at the pair with heavily lidded eyes.

“Nice tits,” Victoria complimented, “I’m sure they cost a fortune.”

“Mine aren’t fake!” Sandra exclaimed with indignity, sounding like herself for the first time since this whole event began, “just like, lifted!”

Victoria raised an eyebrow at this statement, clearly amused. Linda didn’t say a word and eyed her friend’s bosom jealously. As if to prove a point, Sandra put her hands under her incredible tits and lifted them up to her chin. Making sure to make eye contact with the futa, she squeezed down, her fingers squishing into the soft skin of her chest. Her self-groping drew a moan from her lips, her nipples lengthening between her fingers; she was clearly no stranger to playing with herself. Victoria smiled once again, openly stroking her cock at the pair’s bare chests. It was time to move on.

“Stand up, both of you.”

Another command, and it was followed without question. Both women bolted to their feet, their chests both bouncing as they moved. Wordlessly Victoria stared at them, her eyes drifting over their sinful bodies. The bimbos could barely stand still. They squirmed and fidgeted, obviously waiting for further direction, not wanting a chance to miss out for what she had in store for them. Victoria’s cock belched out a handful of precum that splattered against Sandra’s bare toes, causing the already-shaking woman to visibly shudder.

“ _You_ ,” Victoria pointed at Linda, “are coming with me.”

Before Linda could even process this new command, Victoria’s arm shot out so quickly that the mother barely had a moment to register what was happening. The futa’s hand struck low, wrapping around Linda’s crotch. She didn’t even have time to react before something else happened. With unreal strength, two of Victoria’s digits curled and _ripped_ through her pants; they didn’t stop there however, and dug up into the whore’s already-soaked slit. Linda barely had time to let out a scream as her cunt convulsed around the futa’s fingers, and she was dragged forward by her sex alone.

Not waiting for the writhing whore to get a chance to come to terms with what was happening, Victoria moved towards the couch. Turning around and taking Linda with her, she sunk back into the cushion, sitting in the same spot she had drifted off in before. The fake-titted blonde was forced onto the couch as well, falling to her knees next to the massively hung futa. With a grunt and another flex of her biceps, Victoria _lifted_ her from her kneeling position with just her cunt-imbedded fingers, and raised her towards her face. Linda found herself going through another mind-melting orgasm, her legs kicking out to stabilize themselves.

“Come over here and put those cow tits to good use,” Victoria snarled at Sandra before looking up at Linda, her other hand coming to grab onto one of her wide hips, “and you should feel lucky, I’m in a rare mood today!”

Not bothering to clarify what she meant to either of her new sluts, Victoria ripped her soaking wet fingers out of Linda’s cunt, wringing another orgasm from the barely-conscious woman, and grabbed her free hip. Pulling her in closely until her dripping pussy was only inches away from her face, Victoria took a minute to study the orifice: it looked surprisingly tight for what she had assumed would have been a used-up hole. Opening her mouth, Victoria stuck her tongue out, the pink protuberance snaking out of her mouth slowly. She lashed it against the woman’s wet slit several times, getting a taste for her newest conquest. Then, like it was a creature of its own, it struck out, embedding itself deep into Linda’s folds.

Sandra stood watching, amazed at this futa’s continual shows of dominance. Victoria’s words rang in her ears, and she knew immediately what she was asking for. Plenty of lovers had asked for it over the years, most guys fascinated by the image of their dicks lost in her unending cleavage. Rarely did their appendages manage to poke out of the top, but they were always rewarded for their size by an extra helping of oral. But this… this cock was on a _different_ level. Sandra wasn’t concerned with Victoria’s cock being swallowed up in her tits, quite the opposite in fact; the big-titted bimbo didn’t know what she was supposed to do with all the cock that would _stick_ out. 

Linda was lost in ecstasy. When she had first felt Victoria’s tongue against her cunt, she knew she was in for a treat, she just didn’t realize _how_ much of a treat. It had sunk into her depths, drawing another moan from her lips, feeling thicker than any of the other tongues that had penetrated her in the past. This was amazing on its own, but then it didn’t stop coming. It slithered deeper and deeper inside of her. It felt like it was never gonna end! It swirled against her walls, and after a little bit of searching, the oral appendage zeroed in on its target. Linda screamed once again as Victoria’s tongue slammed onto her g-spot, sliding and pressing against it with a strength the woman didn’t know was _possible_ for a tongue to have!

Her companion watched in envy, wishing she was the one on the end of this apparently otherworldly cunninlingus. Sandra walked forward, stopping between the futa’s wide open legs. The blonde watched Victoria’s cock, which hung limply against the ground, sprawl out even more against the tile in her sitting position. Kneeling down carefully, she positioned herself around the tremendous anaconda, making sure not to injure the majestic beast; the last thing she wanted to do was incur the futa’s wrath. She audibly gulped as she studied the mass of meat, noting that Victoria’s enormous testicles nearly touched the ground as they audibly gurgled in their taut sack. Still shaking, she reached her hands out.

This slut was lucky Victoria was feeling generous today. Oral was an uncommon treat for her fucktoys, but today she felt like giving. Still, Victoria’s tonguing was much like every other part of her existence, _overwhelming_. Her tongue gave no quarter, slipping and whipping around the woman’s depths. The futa was pleasantly surprised that she tasted good, and she gulped down her share of juices as they ran down her tongue. She had to make sure to hold the whore’s hips tight, her fingers sinking into the fatty flesh powerfully; if she didn’t this bitch would have backflipped off her mouth onto the ground every time she orgasmed! Victoria felt a pair of hands touch her shaft followed by a strained grunt.

Good, the other one was finally getting to work.

Her cock was fucking _heavy_. Not only did her fingers come nowhere close to wrapping around the incredible girth this cock possessed, but she actually had to put effort into lifting it! What the _fuck_!? It was so unreal, so _inhuman_ , and Sandra couldn’t possibly think of anything better. As she raised it up, she scooted forward on her knees, inching closer and closer to the awesome appendage. It touched her chest, practically burning it, it was so hot. Sandra couldn’t contain her moan as it rubbed against her torso, the cock long enough that the head pressed against the top of her legs while the curve of her flaccid shaft hovered inches from her face. After some struggling, she managed to lift it high into the air and wrap her tits around it. _Holy shit_!

Victoria’s enormous fuck tool shot up out of her cleavage, eclipsing her face and shadowing her body. It hung there for a moment, held steady by Sandra’s only-lifted breasts, before falling back down. The shaft curled over one of her mounds, covering the top of it. It continued its descent, hanging over one of Victoria’s muscled legs and down onto the couch; it didn’t stop until it was nearly a _foot_ away from the trio of tangled bodies, the head resting against the next couch cushion over. Sandra’s face reddened, not only due to the preposterous sight in front of her, but because in this position, Victoria's massive cum factories sat heavily atop her legs and pressed into her stomach, warming her body with the nearly _unbearable_ heat they exuded.

Still roughly gripping her hips, Victoria pulled Linda even closer towards her face. The last couple inches of her tongue slid further into her cunt, almost completely filling the well-used hole. Once her crotch made contact with her face, the raven-haired futa began to suck, her mouth covering the entirety of the women’s outer lips. Somehow it was like she was able to _focus_ the target of her suction, and Linda’s already-unhooded clit was pulled into the futa’s mouth. Victoria used the incredible control she had over her tongue to wiggle it, the top slapping against the pink nub with every movement. The results were predictable, and Linda shook and howled through another orgasm.

If she had any control left in her body, she would have grinded against Victoria’s face. Her pussy was constantly leaking juices, soaking the futa’s face and running down her own thighs. Linda’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body practically _vibrating_ , she was shaking so hard; thank _God_ Victoria was holding her in place. The only help she gave to the futa, not that she seemed to need it, was pressing her hands into the wall behind them for support. Linda couldn’t help but dig her nails into the surface as she wailed through another orgasm, creating long scratches like she was trying to leave proof that she was here. 

Sandra was hard at work. Over and over again she lifted her tits as high as she could before dropping them back down onto Victoria’s muscled abs and groin. She was continuously grunting with effort, the weight of her own colossal endowments nothing to shake a stick at. Every time she lifted her tits, Victoria’s flaccid meat would shake and wobble, lifting and straightening slightly before slapping back down loudly onto everything in its path. The big-titted bimbo had realized pretty quickly that her usual titjob was _not_ gonna be enough to get this unnaturally hung futa going.

Pressing her face forward, Sandra licked and sucked on the fleshy shaft that spread her breasts so absurdly far apart; it felt like she was trying to pleasure a _fire hydrant_ , not something that belonged on a human. Her own nimble tongue flicked and traced over the throbbing veins, treating them like she would treat the entirety of a normally-endowed person’s meat. Sandra couldn’t help but stop and _inhale_ at regular intervals, the thick musk drifting off the cock more akin to the smell of a delicious meal. There were several times she found herself just _nuzzling_ the massive pole, the constant pulsing like a heartbeat against her face.

Energized by just the fact that she was allowed to worship this monolith, Sandra’s ministrations grew more frantic. She was forcing her breasts up and down even faster, while practically slobbering over whatever parts of the shaft she could get in her mouth. Her own saliva rubbed and splashed back onto her own face, but she didn’t care; there was _nothing_ more important to her than the job she had been assigned. To the slut’s delight, she could _finally_ feel her effort bare fruit: Victoria’s cock began to grow stiffer, elongating and widening between her breasts. Pulling her head out of her own cleavage, Sandra glanced over and watched as the futa’s giant glans began to slowly lift off of the couch.

It was almost time. Victoria could feel her arousal growing, and her cock clearly felt the same. This combination of giving and receiving was finally working its magic on her. She didn’t have to look to know her dick was coming to life; the futa could feel it start to lift off her own leg. While the whore between her legs wasn’t as endowed as that nurse, she definitely knew what she was doing. Another stream of juices ran down Victoria’s chin, dripping off her neck and onto her dress; it was a good thing she had already ruined this dress or else she’d have to punish this slut.

Sandra watched in amazement as Victoria’s cock grew. Her tits were pushed almost _painfully_ apart now, and the appendage she was so focused on pleasing had grown considerably. It had lifted itself off her breast, and now curved off to the side instead of just lying heavily. This didn’t stop Sandra’s paizuri the least bit, and if anything it only emboldened her further. Even though she had started to sweat from the effort she exerted, she didn’t stop, and continued to fling her breasts around the lengthening shaft, while her mouth once again went to work on the beast.

With a grunt, Victoria pulled her face away from the moaning slut above her. Looking around one of her thick thighs, the futa watched as her cock rose to its full height, towering above her own head and nearly reaching Linda’s. Removing one of her hand’s from Linda’s hips, she reached behind her, her fingers, tracing over the woman’s bountiful behind; god this bitch had so _much_ ass! Finding what she was looking for, Victoria sunk her fingers between the huge globes, and once again _tore_ through the fabric of her pants like it was paper. Gripping the material in her hands, she ripped a huge hole in the tights, letting those cheeks breathe free.

Ignoring the gasps from above her, Victoria continued to shred the fabric in her fingers until Linda’s pants were reduced to a pair of stockings. Grunting again, Victoria flexed her cock, sending it flying forward, out of the tight hold of Sandra’s breasts, and crashing into Linda’s body, drawing a yelp from the busty woman. With her free hand, Victoria grabbed a handful of ass cheek, sinking as much of the bountiful flesh between her fingers, and began to pry it open. As this was happening, she began to saw her cock against Linda’s body, frotting her length against her ass and back. Unbeknownst to the two women, her urethra began to flare, preparing for the next step of what was to come.

Another flex of her cock sent it pressing even harder into Linda’s body, before finally popping in between her cheeks; at the same time, her balls finished delivering their newest helping of precum into Victoria’s cock and a bulge rocketed up her throbbing cumvein. Her cumslit gaped open, and _blasted_ its load out like a volcano. The white substance geysered into the air, momentarily splashing against the ceiling before raining down onto the trio. This deluge kept up for many seconds, coating the women, the futa, and everything around them, _bathing_ them all in unfiltered nut essence.

Moving her other hand, Victoria grabbed onto Linda’s other bulging cheek and began to thrust her cock up and down the woman’s backside. She squished the bountiful ass flesh around her pole, using it like Sandra had used her tits. Fuck, this felt even _better_ than that whore’s big cow tits! The pliable flesh almost managed to wrap around more than half of her shaft. Victoria’s thrusts only grew more wild. Linda was once again sent into an orgasmic frenzy, the position she was held in causing the topside of Victoria’s tremendous fuckstick to rub against the cunt. She could feel her spray her own lubricant against it and Victoria’s neck. With somewhat of a struggle, Victoria began to raise Linda up further up her cock, lifting her off her heel-clad feet.

While it was hard to judge from the angle she was at, Victoria could feel her glans moving lower and lower down Linda’s back. Once she felt her head smothered by her bodacious pillows, her cock lurched again, sending another huge helping of pre splattering up her back and across her ass. She relished the feeling of her cock being engulfed so thoroughly for another moment while making sure she had spewed enough of her thick sludge to cover her cock; anything else that got drenched was just extra. With one more pull, she lifted Linda once more by her rear, and her cock dislodged itself from those colossal cheeks. Now, her cockhead was finally pointed at its true target.

“Time to split you in two slut!” Victoria growled, raising her arms and once again taking a hold of Linda’s hips. It was a sharp thrust that sent her titanic tip mashing against the woman’s dripping sex. The penetration didn’t quite happen, instead Victoria’s glans _crammed_ against Linda’s cunt, pressing down on it, along with nearly her entire groin; it was almost comical how much bigger her head looked, like someone was trying to _fist_ the eye of a needle. To Linda, it felt like someone had punched her down below, the thrust was so powerful. It was like the air had been knocked from her lungs, and in a moment that became reality as Victoria pulled back and thrust once more, this time hitting her mark true.

The tip _rampaged_ through her lips, spreading them obscenely and painfully far apart. Linda howled, her well-manicured nails digging into the wall once more; if Victoria wasn’t holding her so tightly, she definitely would’ve shot off her cock. Victoria could only smile sadistically as she watched her head split another slut open - there was nothing quite like that first penetration. The massively hung futa let her cockhead just sit, unmoving in this bitch’s cunt for a few seconds, enjoying the tight sensation; well maybe it was just a bit _too_ tight. On command her slit spewed another bucket load of cum, _baptizing_ Linda’s depths in her seed, greasing her tunnel for Victoria’s monolith.

The expression on Sandra’s face was somewhere between incredible lust and horror. Not only had she watched Victoria’s cock grow to _beyond_ biblical proportions, the stunning appendage reaching up towards the heavens, and fattening wider than her own _leg_. And now, now it was inside of her friend. Even if it was just the head, which was nearly as big as the woman’s own face, Linda looked practically at her limits; no doubt her canal was being stretched to its breaking point already. As Sandra observed this brutal looking penetration, the dark spot on the front of her pants grew larger. 

Once Victoria’s new slut’s moment of respite was over, she began to move. Slowly at first, she began to pull Linda down on her cock, while keeping her own hips steady. Her shaft began to creep into the woman’s depths as her head pushed deeper in. After a couple inches were buried, she lifted her back up until her inner-walls snagged against the rim of her head. Then she brought her back down. This process repeated twice more until Victoria could feel her head press up against the woman’s internal barrier; it was deeper in than she had expected. This time, Victoria pulled her hips back, sinking them farther into the cushion, before pistoning up. Her cock rocketed upward, and _smashed_ into the woman’s cervix, bursting through it. She was in.

“Oh fuck yeah I’m really inside you now!” the futa practically yelled. Now that she was past the main obstacle, it was time to _really_ fuck. Victoria started to piston her hips steadily. She would tear her enormous glans back through this bitch’s tight cunt until it was just about to pop out, before slamming her cock back in. With each pump of her hips, her cock gained new ground. It pierced through Linda’s cervix once more and penetrated into her womb. Victoria could feel every inch of her walls clinging onto her pole for dear life, hugging it tightly like it was simultaneously trying to keep it in and expel it at the same time. Even when her head dented the top of her womb, she could feel the organ, which wasn’t meant to be fucked at all, react the same way.

Linda felt like she could barely breathe. Nothing had ever gaped and contorted her insides like this, and she had given _birth_ before! With every thrust she felt the wind knocked from her, and while she wanted to scream out in pain and pleasure, there wasn’t enough air in her lungs to allow it. Her nerve-endings were pulled and squished far more than they were ever meant to be. Linda could feel her whole body screaming at her to stop this, to remove herself from the monstrous meat inside of her, but she couldn’t; the pain that was so intense it made her feel like she was gonna pass out, was quickly giving way to a new kind of pleasure.

Audibly grunting, Victoria was now really working her bitch breaker into this slut. She watched with an intense stare as her cock bulged out the skin of the woman’s stomach, the outline of her cock clearly showing through; she always had a fascination with just how _deep_ her cock was able to burrow through one of her hole’s bodies. It made slow progress upwards, pushing and rearranging Linda’s insides as it made room for its own immensity. Occasionally a bubble would appear for a moment before disappearing, signifying that her cock had decided to belch another helping of precum into her guts.

Sandra was openly pleasuring herself at the sight in front of her. One hand was buried inside of her pants, furiously rubbing and fingering herself, adding a loud _squelching_ sound to the sexual orchestra of sounds occurring, while the other pulled and twisted at her nipples, her breasts now freely hanging against her torso once more. Her hips gyrated back and forth, fucking herself on her fingers as she brought herself to a body-shaking orgasm. Eyes focused on the site of penetration, she studied every inch, every _foot_ of cock that was in the midst of ruining her daughter’s boyfriend’s mother. There was just so fucking _much_ of it! Her friend had to be stuffed to the brim already, but there was more cock than either of them had ever seen still protruding from her cunt!

“Hey slut, get back to work down there, I didn’t tell you you could stop!” Victoria yelled angrily, looking around Linda’s leg and her cock to glare at the masturbating slut. This bitch really thought she was _done_!? Victoria continued to stare, her steady pumping never stopping, as Sandra scrambled to find something to do. An amused smile filled the futa’s face as she watched the slut look around in a panic, her lust-haze brain struggling to respond. Finally, she looked down, her eyes locking onto the colossal cum containers between Victoria’s legs. Diving down, she wrapped her arms around the enormous sack like she was carrying a load of groceries and lifted them up, bringing them to her face.

“That’s better.” Victoria murmured to herself as she looked back up at Linda. Her hips pounded harder and harder upward, picking up speed. She could feel her testicles being cradled and worshipped, the soft sensation of Sandra’s lips planting kisses and sucking on mouthfuls of loose skin adding to her satisfaction. The futa’s eyes watched as the pear-shaped woman’s cunt tightened around her invader, followed by a _jet_ of clear liquid shooting over her head and splashing into the wall behind her. Once again in the throes of orgasm, Linda had started moaning and screaming again, babbling between the two as her brain was pulverized by pleasure.

“Fuck! Big. Too bi- oh fuck again!” she howled, her voice echoing through the house. Her first jet of girlcum had only stopped its release for a second before another started, her pussy fountaining its juices in an unbroken stream. As it hit the wall, it splattered back, misting Victoria’s face and her own legs. Even though she never cared much for her fucktoys pleasure, their inevitable orgasms only a consequence of their conquering, it still encouraged to fuck harder. Her hips were approaching a blur as she fucked into the woman, the bulge in her abdomen reaching the bottom of her breasts now.

The bimbo between her legs nearly stopped her ball-sucking as she felt a change occur in the giant globes. Her mouth was completely filled by a single testicle, only a _small_ portion of the massive orb enough to completely fill her maw. The cum factory in her mouth throbbed and shook even more than normal, and she could feel it enlarge between her lips; while she had watched and _felt_ the futa’s balls grow as the fucking above her occured, they never did so quickly. It was growing so big that it was _forced_ from her between her lips, her mouth no longer wide enough to contain it. Sandra pulled back just for a moment, and watched as the titanic pair expanded and grew, before diving back in - even in her cock-addled brain, she knew better than to stop pleasing the Goddess before her.

She was getting close. Victoria could feel it, from her cock which had begun its slight, extra growth, pulling the skin around the shaft taut, to the churning in her testicles. More importantly, she could feel it in her loins - a heat that was spreading through her body. The futa bit her lip as she pistoned faster, her cock now _barreling_ through the slut’s guts. The outline of her cock had reached between the woman’s fake breasts, not that Linda had noticed, too consumed in her own back-to-back orgasms to pay attention to anything else. She didn’t even react to her cunt stretching even more, her lips spread thin by Victoria’s growing cock, or the shaft lengthening within her, pushing further up into her body than anything was ever meant too.

Her massive cumtube grew more pronounced, and her balls gurgled even louder. Much like any normal pair of balls, they tried to pull towards Victoria’s crotch, but, even aided by Sandra’s support, they were far too heavy to make any real progress. The flow of precum increased, spilling out Victoria’s urethra without pause, slowly filling up Linda’s insides; it was a small taste of what was coming. The pump of her hips grew erratic, no longer the controlled, quick but steady rhythm she had maintained before. Finally, a groan escaped Victoria’s lips, and her movement stopped all at once, now only holding Linda as far down of her rock-hard pole as she could.

Victoria was cumming.

A huge lump filled her urethra, trudging up its length as quickly as it could. Her cumslit gaped open almost painfully, preparing itself for the load it was about to eject. And then it happened. The first blast jettisoned out of her glans, audibly splashing inside of Linda’s pulverized womb. Cum ricocheted around her insides, creating a visible bulge around Victoria’s denting shaft. Her cock continued firing, unloading inside the moaning whore, filling her to the brim in seconds; but it didn’t stop. This first cumshot was _unending_ , and as the thick sludge settled in Linda’s insides, her stomach began to balloon outward.

Loudly moaning now, Victoria held Linda’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises. As her stomach reached the point of looking 9 months pregnant, the futa’s first shot tapered off, before the second began. Her skin expanded more and more, pushing outward, inching towards Victoria’s face and the wall above it. The semen audible sloshed inside of her as she was filled more and more, her midsection wobbling back and forth as the dense liquid continued to pump inside of her. For the first time since the fucking began, Linda looked down, her eyes bulging in their sockets as she saw the state of her body; the sight was so intense, her brain cracked, unable to process what it was seeing, and she launched into another mind-blowing, squirting orgasm.

The feeling of flesh against her face woke Victoria from her orgasmic reverie. Not wanting to be suffocated under the aftermath of her own load, she began to lift Linda _off_ of her cock, while doing her best to push her hips down. It took some effort due to the pounds her overly-virile seed added to the woman’s body, but with a grunt and push she shoved the writhing whore off of her cock. Linda fell to the side, her fat ass cushioning her fall, and sprawled out onto the couch. Her stomach had become so gravid, it hung off the sides of her torso, covering the tops of her arms and legs, and threatened to spill off the side of the couch.

No longer contained within a warm body, Victoria’s cock bucked wildly, firing shots of cum into the air that splashed loudly against the ceiling. Semen rained back down onto the trio, splattering against their skin. Gripping her cock in both hands, Victoria _heaved_ it towards the ground, slamming it onto the top of Sandra’s stunned face. The impact sent the shocked slut sprawling backward, barely catching herself before her back hit the ground. As she tried to sit back up, her face caught its own salvo of sperm, blasting her head backward. Now in control of her bucking beast, Victoria aimed it at the busty bitch below her, first covering her enormous tits before moving onto the rest of her body. She drenched every part of her, head to toe, in her thick seed which still fired with the same ferocity it had since the beginning. 

Satisfied with the slut’s covering, her figure now coated in thick layers of the viscous substance, Victoria started to stand up. Her balls slapped onto the ground as she moved, the massive cum boulders resting heavily against the tiled floor. On her feet again, she turned to the unconscious mother passed out on the couch, and began to spray once more. Despite the fact that her stomach had grown to a colossal, _inhuman_ size, it was coated in mere seconds. Victoria’s cum cannon barrage was so powerful, the woman’s overfilled midsection wobbled and jiggled from the impacts; cum gushed out of her cunt like a river, an added bonus to these powerful cum-punches. The futa aimed upward, making sure to cover her face and fake tits, which had been pushed up to her chin, before aiming lower and sending another potent stream rocketing into her gaping cunt.

Sandra let out a loud gasp from under her mask of cum, the heaping liquid running down her face, ruining her already disfigured makeup, and pouring from her open mouth. Her tits felt even heavier than normal, pressing downward towards her groin by the weight of the sticky glue that covered them, like she was wearing a reverse-bra. She could feel the cum soak into her hair, matting it to her skull, and seeping into her already-drenched tights. Just as she was taking another breath, struggling to inhale under the sheets of white slithering down her features, she was hit again; Victoria had turned back towards her, reapplying the searing hot coating of seed.

It took several minutes for the ultra-potent futa’s orgasm to finally die down. Even when her cock stopped blasting its hefty load, a perpetual stream of cum still poured from her cumslit, running down her cock and dripping heavily onto the ground. Whipping around to face Sandra once more, she moved forward, her cock bobbing up and down in front of her. The curvaceous woman hadn’t even regained her composure, still wiping up the cum from her eyes and hungrily feeding it into her mouth, before Victoria grabbed her head and forced her lips to stretch around her titanic tip. 

“Eat up slut, you look like you need it!” Victoria sneered, as she held Sandra’s face against her glans. She watched as Sandra struggled under her grip, the sudden filling of her mouth catching her by surprise. Once she realized exactly what was happening, she looked up at Victoria through heavily-lidded eyes as she wrapped her hands around the immense portion of the head she couldn’t inhale, and her throat worked greedily as she tried to swallow as much of the excess seed as she could.

As Victoria contemplated just how she was gonna take this slut next, her eyes wandering around the room, she noticed something. Lying on the ground, next to the couch, was a phone, one that _wasn’t_ hers. Miraculously, it looked mostly untouched by the shower of cum that coated the room so thoroughly. Victoria stared at it for a long second, completely ignoring the woman sucking her off. A devilish idea formed in her mind. If these really were the mothers of her usual fucktoys, she would give them the same treatment. 

Ripping her cockhead from Sandra’s sucking maw, she walked over and picked up the phone. Turning it on, she was pleased to see it was still in working order. Swiping on the screen, Victoria was half-surprised to find it wasn’t locked with a passcode. Moving back to Sandra, who latched onto her giant glans without a word, Victoria scrolled through the contents of the device. It was Linda’s phone, she gleaned easily - the vain bitch had actually set herself to be her own background. Opening up her texts, a new smile formed on the futa’s face.

This bitch was unfaithful, that's for sure. From her conversations with Dylan and Jessica, back when they were all “friends”, Victoria knew that both of their sets of parents were still happily married; or so it seemed. Victoria saw the set of messages marked “Hubby” with an obnoxious heart at the end, and they seemed rather dull, but digging deeper uncovered the real truth. Below several other messages was an unlabeled set of texts, several of them in fact, all containing lurid images and perverse messages. They were all _clearly_ from different men, ones who were not the cheating woman’s husband. The wheels in Victoria’s head turned as she came up with a plan.

“Give me your phone.” Victoria said simply to the woman on the other end of her fuckstick, who looked back up at her with wide eyes.

“Now.” the futa commanded after several seconds when Sandra hadn’t made a motion to fulfill her request. Fear flashed over her cum-coated features as she reached into her soaked pocket, her eyes never leaving Victoria’s. With a shaking hand, she pulled her phone out and held it out towards Victoria. The futa snatched it from her grip, and repeated the same process. This slut was just as bad, and to Victoria’s own amusement, she even recognized that some of the numbers were the same. Not only were both of the cheaters but they even _shared_ lovers! This revelation only caused Victoria to laugh loudly; these two really had no idea what they were in for.

Taking a minute to continue her personal inspection of Sandra’s infidelity, something else caught her eye. It was something she noticed in Linda’s phone, but had ignored in her mischievous glee. It was the explanation for why the two were here at their offspring’s apartment. Several weeks of ignored calls and texts were all that showed between the correspondence of the mothers and their children; the women hadn’t realized that Dylan and Jessica’s phones had been all but destroyed, and they had been far too busy to do anything but service the hung futa. A momentary looked of sadness flashed across Victoria’s features before she shook the expression of her face. Now was not the time for self-reflection.

Realizing she had no place to put the phones, not needing them quite yet, Victoria chucked them over onto the driest spot on the couch. Gripping at the neck of her dress, she pulled it apart, _shredding_ it between her fingers, _before_ tossing the remnants in a pile onto the floor; she’d already ruined it before she soaked it in cum, so she no longer cared what happened to it. Putting her hands on her hips, her muscled figure now bared for the world to see, she watched silently as Sandra continued to orally service her. Victoria tensed her body, her ripped abs flexing and bulging, and forced a new stream of cum to shoot out of her cock. Sandra’s eyes bulged as she tried to swallow it, but she quickly found herself overwhelmed by the powerful blast. 

“It's your turn now.” Victoria spoke ominously over the blonde slut’s coughing through mouthfuls of seed. Sandra looked up through blurry, tear-filled eyes, as the futa reached over and tangled her fingers in her hair. Unceremoniously, she pulled the bimbo over and threw her onto the coffee table. Sandra’s landed tits-first, her jiggling jugs knocking over the empty bottles that littered its surface. Her body left streaks of white on the dark wooden surface, staining it with her body-suit of cum. She looked back at Victoria, eyes wide, as the futa approached with both hands on her cock. 

Sandra knew it was coming. She had seen her friend get fucked half to death, and then filled to near- _bursting_ with sperm. When this person, this unreal futanari woman, pulled out, still cumming, still hard as diamond, and proceeded to cover both of them completely and _then some_ , she knew this was going to be like nothing she had ever experienced before. That cock stayed erect, almost painful-looking it was so stiff, and Victoria was ready for more. Sandra had been so willing, so eager to please this titan of sexuality, but now that she was bent over, in the position Victoria was going to fuck her in, she felt a hint of hesitation screaming in the back of her mind.

Victoria stared down at the slut, licking her lips with her long tongue that she could practically poke herself in the eye with. Taking her hands off of her pillar of fuckmeat, Victoria leaned over and grabbed the waist of Sandra’s tight pants. Much like she had to the woman’s companion, she tore them off her body, pulling the garment apart like she would a tissue. Sandra’s ass, finally exposed for the first time, barely moved despite the force it had been handled with. Testing a theory she had, Victoria slammed an open palm against the surface with a loud _smack_ , finding the slut’s bottom unnaturally firm, the flesh hardly rippling under the impact.

“Ha! I knew this fat ass was fake! You really are just filled with expensive plastic, aren’t you slut?”

“Y-yes I am…” Sandra murmured, looking down at the table, her face burning red. No one had ever talked to her, much less treated her, like this before. Her body responded to the taunting in turn. She could feel her now-exposed pussy moisten, drooling its juices down her leg. Her fat nipples poked against the wood of the table, and she could feel herself involuntarily wiggle, shaking her ass back and forth like she was _inviting_ Victoria to ruin her holes. God she really was a _slut!_

“That’s what I thought.” Victoria smirked as she placed a hand possessively on Sandra’s thick ass. With her other hand she gripped her cock right below the huge mushroom-shaped tip and lined it up with the bimbo’s dripping slit. Another grunt led to another steaming gush of precum fired from her urethra, frosting the woman’s cunt in her hot seed. Victoria took a minute to rub her massive tip against the woman’s hole, spreading her thick seed around. Mashing her sexual organ against Sandra’s own, Victoria, leaned over.

“It’s time.”

At these words, Sandra’s eyes widened. Her fingers attempted to dig into the table, trying to brace herself for what was coming. All of a sudden she could feel an intense pressure against her nether regions. It was like she gained a heightened awareness of her cunt, and every push and every nudge of the mammoth meat prodding her entrance sent shockwaves through her body. Her soaking lips spread, and the busty woman gritted her teeth at the sensation. Then, the movement stopped. Sandra looked back, confused, her eyes locking onto Victoria’s; the futa smiled at her, and shoved her hips forward.

The scream that vacated her plump lips was deafening. It felt like the futa had shoved her _leg_ into her cunt! She had never felt so full in her life, and it just kept _coming_! Unlike how she approached fucking Linda, Victoria wasted no time in ravaging Sandra’s depths. Her cock bashed into the slut’s cervix, her glans practically splitting her in two. Sandra could feel the walls of her pussy pushed and stretched apart, and her legs were forced farther apart to make room for the girthy invader. Before she could scream again, Victoria punched through her cervix, piercing into her womb with a mighty thrust.

Next to the coupling pair, the bloated bimbo began to wake up. Her eyes struggled to open, the mass of cream coating her face weighing down the lids. Lifting a weak arm up to her face, she dug her fingers into the goop, scraping it away until she was finally able to see. Her cum-matted head turned back and forth, trying to remember exactly where she was. Raising her head, her eyes bulged and her mouth opened in an ‘O’ of shock as she witnessed her inflated stomach for the second time. It had drained considerably, but she still looked bigger than when she had been _pregnant_!

Struggling to move her body, she shifted carefully, not used to the extra weight she was carrying. Sitting up, her pumpkin-sized cheeks squishing into the lake of cum that had accumulated under her and spilling over onto the adjacent cushions, she observed the source of the noise that woke her up from her unconsciousness. There was her friend, the one she had made the trip up to the city with, getting absolutely _railed_ by the futa who had already fucked her harder than she ever had before. As she observed the huge bulge in her companions stomach, which was currently racing up to fat, flattened breasts, the telltale sign that her insides were getting completely _pulverized_ , she let out a gasp.

“Oh look who decided to wake up,” Victoria said, rolling her eyes as she turned her head to the inflated MILF, her hips never losing their pumping rhythm, “why don’t you make yourself useful and get over here!” 

Gulping loudly, Linda stood up, holding her stomach like she was due at any moment. When she got onto her feet, a loud splash filled the room as a new waterfall of cum _dropped_ from her gaping cunt. Practically waddling over, she stood next to Victoria, her eyes studying the situation, deciding on the best course of action; what could _possibly_ be the best way to pleasure this feminine stud who broke her brain from how many orgasms she fucked into her? Kneeling down, her fat cheeks spreading even farther apart from pressing against her legs, she leaned forward and planted her plush, pumped lips, onto the futa’s sawing shaft. 

Victoria was really giving it to this slut. If her balls hadn’t already grown to ridiculous proportions, the tremendous orbs taking up all the space between her legs and _then some_ , they would have swung forward and bashed into the table. This bitch’s cunt was _tight_ , gripping her cock like a second skin. Victoria watched, smirking, as Sandra’s head fell limply against the table, her mouth open and a stream of saliva leaking from the corner of her lips. Her arms were in a similar state, hanging off the sides of the table, flopping back and forth in times with Victoria’s thrust. The futa would have thought she had passed out already, if she didn’t let out a low moan followed by a loud splattering of her cunt juices onto the already semen-soaked floor.

Almost as if from nowhere, Victoria produced one of the women’s phones, holding it up to her face. Casually, like she wasn’t fucking a person into oblivion at the same time, she fiddled with the device until she got what she wanted. Holding the phone out from her face, she angled it up, so that only her bare, muscled shoulders and grinning face were in view. She glided her thumb over, pressing a button at the bottom of the screen. 

“What’s up limp-dicks?” Victoria asked, contempt dripping from her voice, still facing the phone, “I bet you’re wondering who I am and why I’m sending you this video!”

Pointing the phone down, it flashed over her large, firm breasts, her small pink nipples sticking out like little eraser nubs, south to her clenched, flexed abs, her six pack looking chiseled enough to sharpen a knife on, to finally stopping on the massive root of her mighty trunk. She panned the phone slowly over her shaft, making sure every pulsing vein was clearly captured, before pausing at the point where Linda’s lips connected her throbbing pole. Victoria made sure the woman’s face was in full view, the stupid slut too focused on pleasuring the massive meat to notice she was being filmed.

Moving the phone again, she continued up her shaft, covering inch after inch, foot after thigh-thick _foot_ , until she landed on the point where her cock met Sandra’s cunt. She focused on that image for a moment, giving the camera a good, long view of her ruining this woman for anyone else. Her pussy lips were taut, thin little things now, pulled incredibly far apart by the invading beast, practically touching the sides of her thighs. Victoria moved the view farther up, taking it the bimbo’s fake, fat ass, up to her cum drenched back, before finally falling on her barely-conscious face. The futa continued fucking for nearly a minute, letting the camera take in the rocking, shaking body of the penetrated whore.

“I’m sending you this video because I’m fucking these little sluts better than you ever could!” Victoria bragged loudly, zooming out on the screen so that the full scene was in view, “you puny dicked bastards will never, ever be able to satisfy these stupid whores ever again - not that they would ever want any of you now that they’ve had ME!”

“And if you’re one of the poor idiots married to one of these dumb bimbos, just know they were cheating on you _long_ before I ever got to them. Have fun jerking your pathetic penises to this!”

Laughing cruelly, Victoria let the phone capture several more minutes of the fucking. She made it a point to really ramp up her thrusting, her hips reaching the point of being a blur, drawing more visible, loud orgasms from the over-fucked woman. Stopping the video, Victoria tapped furiously on the screen, sending the home movie to _every_ relevant person in the contact list. With a quick movement, she had the other phone in her hand as well, having sent it there as well, and proceeded to repeat the distribution, no doubt sending it to many of the same people twice. Once she was done, she threw the phones over her shoulder; they splashed loudly in the puddles of cum that littered the room.

Victoria grabbed the back of Linda’s head, mashing her face even harder into the side of her sexual monolith. The whore proceeded to slobber even _louder_ , her tongue and lips working frantically; the taste of this cock, a mix of both her and Sandra’s juices, and the massive amount of seed that poured down its length, was like ambrosia to the horny slut. Victoria almost rolled her eyes as she watched the two. She knew neither had registered what happened, their minds entirely focused on giving and receiving insane amounts of pleasure. Besides, she owned them now, so why would they care?

And they in fact, didn’t care. Victoria had been absolutely right: neither of them processed what had happened, their brains too focused the action in front of them. Sandra was barely holding on, only able to focus on the feeling of being destroyed by an _insane_ amount of girlcock. She could feel the behemoth tunneling through her insides, stretching and pounding her womb, punching her oversized tits from below. If she had any strength left in her body, she would try and raise up and use her mountainous mounds to fuck the monster protruding from her skin, but she didn’t. Linda was entirely focused on sucking whatever part of the shaft she was blessed with being able to suck, only hoping that she would do a good enough job that Victoria would fuck her once more.

The futa could feel herself getting close once again. In addition to the oral worship one slut was giving her, and the vice-like grip the other’s cunt had on her monster, her cock slid against the table through Sandra’s torso with every thrust, which provided an usually pleasant sensation. There was only one issue, and that was the fat fucking tits this MILF had were blocking her from fucking her harder! Trying to angle her cock side to side, she pounded furiously, looking for an entrance between the cavernous valley. It took several minutes for her to succeed, and it was probably due more to her _knocking_ the jiggling breasts to the side, then any good aim on her part. 

No longer blocked by the woman’s massive mammaries, Victoria’s cock bulged the flesh between them, finally achieving the titfuck Sandra had wished she could accomplish. Only adding to the intense pleasure she felt already, Victoria groaned loudly as the soft cushions surrounded her shaft, the tightness they presented delectable even _through_ the woman’s stretched skin. The naked futa bucked her hips harder, her cock snaking deeper and deeper into the woman’s body. She could feel it hit something else - something much harder and _bonier_ than the pliable titflesh from before.

Sandra was knocked out of her overwhelming orgasmic reverie by something slamming into her chin. It woke her up with a start, her head lifting to look down at what caused this sudden interruption. Her eyes bulged in their sockets as she watched the outline of Victoria’s titanic tip _push_ the skin up from her chest up to her face. It disappeared for a second, before rocketing back up, once again stopping in front of her visage. This repeated several times, her head rising higher and higher until it finally _crested_ Sandra’s head. As soon as her eyes were filled with nothing but the view of her own, stretched body, they rolled back into her head and her cunt sprayed uninterrupted for over a minute, splashing loudly into the ocean of cum beneath them.

“Oh fuck yeah, here, here it cums slut!” Victoria announced, her breath growing heavy. Her hips were purely a blur now, over half of her colossal cock shooting up through Sandra’s body before pulling out until only the head remained inside, then punching back up through her insides. Linda could barely keep up, the veiny shaft simply _sawing_ against her lips as she watched in amazement at the brutal fucking before her. The gurgling sounds filled the air once more as the futa’s balls began to deliver their payload - thick, virile sperm audibly churning and sloshing in her inhumanly large sack. Victoria’s cock grew once more, adding inches of thickness and length as her cumslit flared to the size of a mouth.

With a loud moan, her orgasm began. Embedding her cock as deep into the slut as she could, the first blast of cum raced up her urethra; the cumvein bulged and widened as the insane amount of seed filled it to near-bursting. The stretched skin in front of Sandra’s face blew up like a balloon, before shooting back down into her body. Her skin would inflate then momentarily deflate as the thick sludge settled lower in her abdomen. This process repeated over and over again, seemingly having no end as Victoria’s first shot went on and on. The coffee table holding Sandra creaked and groaned from the combined weight of her body, Victoria’s cock, and the _gallons_ of semen being released into her body every second.

Victoria didn’t let up. She held the bimbo’s hips tightly, her fingers denting the flesh. Sandra’s stomach grew larger and larger, pushing her entire body upward while still expanding out to the sides. Victoria could feel the coffee table begin to shake, and knew what was coming next. This only encouraged her further, and her next discharge was even _more_ forceful than the first. Just as the futa was about to pull out, instinctively knowing when one of her fucktoys was at their limits, the legs of the table snapped, sending the overinflated slut plummeting towards the ground.

A loud crash rang out through the room as her stomach, which had grown larger than a yoga ball, _slammed_ into the ground, splintering the table under its enormous weight. At the same time, Victoria’s cock sprang free, bouncing up and down from the recoil of being so forcefully removed, still spraying cum. That same, second jet of semen that had filled Sandra to the maximum, fired across the room, covering the couch, ceiling and glass door across the room. Focusing, Victoria grabbed her cock and spun to the side, _slapping_ Linda in the face with her giant log of an appendage, sending the shocked slut sprawling backwards. 

Her massive meat blasted its load against the wall for several moments before Victoria was able to aim it downwards, her muscles flexing from the effort. The futa let out her cum cannon fire off its unending salvo directly at the pregnant-looking woman, rebathing her in her essence. The thick sludge that already coated her body was _immediately_ replaced, this new boiling hot load _coated_ her in seconds. Linda didn’t even have time to react before her face was covered, blinding and choking her due to all the dense goo that filled her mouth, its perpetually-open state working against the bimbo. She could barely empty her maw before it was filled again, Victoria shaking her cock up and down in order to completely cover her.

Turning back to the comatose slut lying above a bed of broken wood, Victoria proceeded to drown in her cum as well. Another unbroken stream released from the end of her prodigious pole, arcing over the bloated bimbo’s body, and drenching the couch once more before the futa adjusted her cock’s direction. Sandra’s head got hit first, her hair and face hidden under a mound of white sludge. The shot trailed down her back, the viscous goop running down the sides of her body and covering the sides of her enlarged midsection. Victoria let the stream blast into her winking asshole and constantly-leaking cunt, sending the cum straight back up into her womb. 

After making sure the woman no longer resembled a human, appearing to be more of a hill of slushy snow than a living being, Victoria did what she hadn’t in weeks: let her cock fire where it may. Nothing in the room was spared. The TV and the mix of consoles and other electronics were ruined instantaneously, rendered useless under the gallons of goo seeping into their every nook and cranny. The walls and ceiling were repainted to a much more shiny coat of white, and that same coat of white dripped down like a localized rainstorm had formed in the room. Now completely unrecognizable, the once-black couch received the same treatment, cum trickling between the cushions and onto the floor.

As Victoria’s unreal orgasm started to slow, she strolled over to Linda, who was still wiping her face of the blinding mask of pearly liquid that covered it, and grabbed her by the back of the head. Seeing a small opening in the sludge, she forced her cockhead into the gap between the sliding sheets of semen. While Linda couldn’t see what was happening, she knew; she knew by the taste, the heat, the _feel_ of the steely object forcing her lips apart. She immediately choked once more, cum shooting out of her nose in twin rockets, as more gouts of cum filled her maw. Victoria held her head firmly against her giant glans, looking around the room and admiring her the handiwork of her insane virility.

What to do next?

*****

The sun began to set, dipping between buildings and foliage as it cast the sky into darkness. The already-dark apartment grew even dimmer, the few streams of natural light that managed to pierce the rare, unblocked window, disappearing with the fading of the day. This abode was mostly silent, only the sounds of scraping and scratching echoing through its rooms. Two men in hazmat-resembling suits were hard at work, sweating under their heavy protection. One man, who was running a long-handled metal tool against the off-white crusted carpet, turned around, his eyes following the sun’s descent. 

Placing his cleaning tool against the wall, he set his hands against his hips and groaned; god it had been a long day. Stretching his back and arms, doing his best to free them from the stiffness that ran through his body, he reached into a pocket and pulled out his phone. Leaning against the only semi-clean wall in the entryway, he scrolled through it, making a mental note of the late hour. It was about time to finish up for the day.

Extending his arms out once more, a satisfying _crack_ echoing through the hall, he rolled his shoulders and put his phone back into his pocket. Grabbing his flashlight from the pile of tools next to him, he turned it on and began to walk deeper into the apartment. His heavy boots crunched as they stomped through thickened substance that covered nearly everything in his path. Turning a corner, he flashed his own light towards the source of another; his young companion was hard at work, collecting cracked sheets into a bucket to be disposed of when they left. The kid was a hard worker that's for sure.

“Jimmy!” Greg called out loudly, his voice muffled by the mask covering his face, “it’s just about time for us to start packing up. You ready?”

“Damn, is it time already?”

“More than time. Gettin’ dark outside.”

“Time flies when you’re… well I can’t call this fun.” Jimmy joked and turned around, bending over to begin collecting his tools. Greg smirked from under his mask and moved back towards the entrance. Over the next several minutes, the pair gathered their cleaning instruments and lugged them back to the van, shoving and forcing them into the overly cramped vehicle. It took both fit men to carry several of the completely-filled barrels of waste, heaving them into the van with a grunt. Once they were done, Greg got into the driver's seat, taking off his mask and starting the car, while Jimmy made sure the cones and tapes properly blocked off the entrance to the apartment.

“Man what a day!” Jimmy exclaimed, taking a deep breath as he took off his mask, his ginger hair soaked with sweat. Greg chuckled and pulled out of the complex, heading back to headquarters. The pair drove in silence through the sleepy city. The older of the two stared ahead, his mind drifting as he turned on to the freeway, his brain going into autopilot as he made a drive he’d done for over 20 years now. Next to him, the green-eyed young man shuffled through a pile of papers, same as he had done nearly half a day earlier.

“How long do you think this job will take us?”

“Hmm,” Greg thought to himself for a moment, “at least a week, probably a week and a half. I’m gonna see if I can’t get some of the disposal guys to head over in the morning tomorrow. Would make our job _a lot_ easier if all that destroyed furniture wasn’t in our way.”

“That would be nice…” Jimmy trailed off, turning his head and staring out of the window, “you know, I’ve been doing this for like 6 months now and I just don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

“How any one person can cum that _much_!”

“Ah,” Greg chuckled to himself, amused at his companions bewilderment, “well you know, no one really knows. Science hasn’t figured it out yet.”

“Wait, really?”

“Mhm. Government has put a decent chunk of change into researching it, along with some private companies. Boss told me once they think it's testosterone.”

“Testosterone?” Jimmy repeated, clearly confused.

“Yeah, apparently they find an insane amount of it in any of the futanari they study,” Greg started explaining, pulling from his limited knowledge, “like they are being pumped full of steroids all the time, but naturally. Explains why they are so…”

Greg struggled to find the right word for a moment.

“...much. Hell, they’re even way stronger than your average person.”

“Strong?” Jimmy questioned, “I’ve never heard anything about that.”

“Well yeah. Most people focus on the _other_ parts that make them different from us. But trust me, I’ve had first hand experience.”

“Oh you have, have you?” Jimmy said, making a face, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

“Mind out of the gutter!” the older man reprimanded again with a laugh, “way back in the day, when the company was first getting started, a bunch of us, including the boss, went out for drinks. Somehow we ended up arm wrestling, me and the boss. I swear she slammed my hand down so hard onto the table I thought it would _crack_! And I was strapping young lad back then!”

Greg chuckled as he reminisced, his cheeks reddening at the memory.

“It certainly was, uh, something.”

*****

Victoria was standing atop the couch, her bare toes sinking into the swamp of semen that covered its leather surface. Her cock was pointed towards the ground, literally looking like a third leg from the angle it shot out from. The head and several inches of shaft were hidden, stuffed between two massive, jiggling spheres of flesh that bounced back and forth in time with Victoria’s almost-mechanical thrusts. The owner of this rotund rear was currently lying on her shoulders, her head against the ground and pointed up towards the ceiling, with her legs bent backward so her heel-clad feet were nearly touching the sides of her face. Her eyes were rolled back into her skull, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, occasionally licking her lips as spouts of cum leaked from her gaping pussy, which looked stretched enough to fit her head into, back onto her already-drenched face.

While Linda was being anally stuffed, her once-tight asshole being used as a sheathe for the futa’s awesome appendage, Sandra was lying up against the opposite end of the couch. Her pregnant-with-triplets looking stomach rested heavily on her legs. Her arms hung limply at her sides, her fingers completely submerged in the deep sea of cum that filled the room. Her head lolled against the top of her belly, her eyes barely open, the woman only just conscious enough to watch the anal destruction before her. Of course, her skin was entirely dyed a pure white color, the numerous loads that washed over her form practically enough to undo the tan she had worked so hard to maintain. Slowly, her stomach grew smaller as more sperm gushed from her punished pussy, adding to the ocean of white that was nearly high enough to touch the bottom of the couch. 

Pistoning her hips hard, the couch squeaking under her powerful legs, Victoria fucked the bimbo into another orgasm purely from the pressure her cock put on her cunt _through_ her ass. The futa stared around the room as she forced another inch into the tight hole, her eyes squinting as the last rays of light disappeared from behind a window. Fuck. How long had she been at it!? She was doing so good in keeping the aftermath of her lust contained, and these two stupid whore’s just had to _ruin_ it! Victoria’s fists clench as she ramped up her downward thrusts, barreling more of her bitch breaker into Linda, a scream flying from her lips.

Why couldn’t she _control_ herself!? She’d already ruined one apartment, and probably a pair of lives, and here she was doing it again! Why was she like this? Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Victoria did her best to bury her anger as deep as she could. She could still be _better_. This wasn’t the end! Yes, she _would_ be better, after just… just a few more orgasms. Then she would reevaluate. A familiar rumbling in her enormous cum factories pulled her from her self-reflection. Opening her eyes, she stared back down at Linda, whose body was practically being _lifted_ by just the strength of her cock. Victoria’s usual smile crept onto her lips as she watched those fat fucking cheeks slam into her pole, wobbling back and forth wildly from the power of her pumps.

Yes, there would be time for improvement… later.


End file.
